


The Spirit of the Valley

by thepracticalstargazer



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Family History, Gen, Magic-Users, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepracticalstargazer/pseuds/thepracticalstargazer
Summary: Numbed by the busy corporate life of Zuzu City, Tessa Townsend reclaims her inheritance of Rogue River Farm deep in the heart of Stardew Valley. The valley is rich with secrets, many belonging to her own family. The valley hums with magic and the unknown, and Tessa begins a journey of farm life, bringing her family name back into the spotlight and seeking answers for questions she never thought to ask.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to watch this story bloom into a fully formed series and hope others will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. *This series is long, it's going to be four parts- if you enjoy reading about magic, expanded folklore and magic in Stardew Valley, etc. stick around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE: THE PATH IS REVEALED

Tessa stood beneath the large canopy of trees, clumsily gripping the rungs of a tall ladder while picking oranges, gingerly placing them into a large canvas bag. The summer heat was creeping in, a humid heat that filled her lungs and reddened her neck. The shade of the orchards provided great relief, a shadowy space aromatic with earth and ripe fruit. 

The orchards sprawled along the edge of the forest, a significant barrier between her farmland and the depths of the woods. Tessa adjusted her large straw hat, trembling slightly as she hopped down the ladder and dragged it to the next tree. If she listened closely, she could hear the river on the forest edge, water hissing and bubbling over rocks on its journey to the ocean, its freshwater depths flowing to meet the saltwater shores of the Gem Sea- the great divide between Ferngill Republic and the Gotoro Empire. 

Rogue River Farm had belonged to her grandfather and his grandfather before him, land that belonged to her family for four generations- if she included herself- and the first year of inheritance was dwindling slowly while she labored in the fields. The land was far too many acres for one person, and despite dozens of visits as a child learning the ways of farm life, it was entirely different to be solely responsible for the ground beneath her. 

Five months had passed since she opened her grandfather’s letter to find the deed to his farm. Before that, two years had flown by since her grandfather had passed away in the soft bed of his retirement home, in those short years the farm had fallen further into disrepair as she puttered in the city, the place she used to call home.

Tessa thought of the grim years before arriving at the farm, only two years had passed since her parents, Abraham and LisBeth, were taken from her, victims of a drunk driver on their way home from a holiday ski trip. She had been studying in her dorm room when a policeman knocked on her door, asking her if she would come down to the station with him. 

Her life shattered in an instant, everything that fueled her to succeed was suddenly extinguished. She had driven River to the funeral, his soft, wrinkled hand around her shoulder as they sat in the pews of the church, listening to the pastor reminisce on her parent’s lives. The dementia had progressed since then, leaving him helpless and confused. The grief took him, stripping him of any will to live and replacing it with a feeble man Tessa didn’t recognize.

She visited him at the retirement home as often as her busy schedule allowed. He and her father shared many of the same features, their raven hair and almond eyes features something she inherited. She saw parts of her father now, every time she looked in the mirror. 

“I miss them,” her grandfather had mumbled, sitting across from her. A chessboard sat before them. He took her pawn, still better at chess than her. 

“I’m sure they’re doing fine, Pelican Town has always been a close knit community.” she replied, staring down at her cell phone. Her boss called her non-stop, the legal department treated their interns like maids, constantly calling about an irate client or document someone misplaced. Her internship in the legal department at the JojaMart grocery store conglomerate consumed most of her time. River’s almond eyes narrowed, clearly distressed. 

“I’m not there to protect them.” He grumbled.

Tessa had ignored it, reminding herself his dementia had progressed, after the diagnosis he had allowed Abraham to take the lead, researching the best retirement homes. Now that Abraham was gone, River fell into spells of silence, speaking infrequently. He often began conversations in the middle of them, as if restarting a long forgotten argument. He had passed away only a few weeks after, leaving her numb and truly alone. He died on a spring morning, only a few months after her parent’s funeral. The years blurred together, and she forced herself to focus on anything else, working late at the legal department and spending her nights at local bars with her colleagues, commiserating with their shallow complaints and locking her grief away, avoiding it. 

The deed to the farm had been a great shock, and her family’s financial adviser, Roger, helped her pick up the pieces. They had torn into the history of her family’s farm, finding archives and documents stored away from when she packed up her family home after her parent’s death. 

Tessa tore into Roger, demanding to know why the land asset hadn’t been revealed to her in two years. Roger cited he hadn’t known, and had taken a few weeks to research the area and the real estate, studying the land taxes and gauging the benefits of selling. 

Roger had presumed she would sell, Tessa hadn’t expressed interest in her parent’s financials since the funeral and he had taken the lead. She almost fired him, but he was a close family friend. Her father had gone to law school with him and Roger was more than capable of handling the money. Her parent’s money, she reminded herself, didn't feel right. 

The farm called to her, a place where her family spent so many wonderful days together, and she fought Roger vehemently when he urged her to sell. It was her farm, her responsibility, and she was going to take it. Bewildered, Roger helped her through the process, contacting her neighbors and setting up the farm for move-in day. She knew she was being childish, her life had orbited around office work and academics, she was taking a big gamble when she abandoned her old life and moved into her grandfather’s farmhouse. 

She learned that her family integrated Rogue River Farm into the history of the valley, as much a part of the land as it was a part of her. The nearby settlement, Pelican Town, established nearly 150 years ago when the mining industry arrived in 1851, experienced the gold movement of the Northwest. People arrived in hordes, looking for their fortune.

The promise of gold began to fuel the economy. Despite the news of gold found deep in the mines, many people began to mine copper. Copper could be found in abundance in the mines, thousands of ores waiting to fuel the local economy. Her great-great-great grandparents arrived years after, buying land in 1878. Augustus and Eline Townsend, born from wealth, took a hefty chance when moving to the valley. The mining business was just beginning, the towns around the mines benefiting greatly. Opportunities brought people by the hundreds to the valley, hoping for a new life.

Backed by Augustus’s inheritance from his family’s expansive lumber mill investments, they had jumped headfirst into the mining business, setting up their own lumber mill at the edge of Cindersap Forest and providing lumber for the Pelican Town mining company. Observing the supply and demand, the farm began supplying the town and mine with dry goods and produce. As mining lost financial hold over the town, the family had moved to farming. Her great-great-grandfather had eventually sold the company, Townsend Lumber Mill, but their stock shares remained. 

The wealth trickled down through the generations. Townsend Lumber Mill was still in business across the sea, and the only reminder the family had was perhaps a Wikipedia page, obscure and rarely read, an homage to an empire now lost. The stock shares she now held were worth millions, and she often thought of selling in order to further her progress along at the farm- something held her back, a nervousness she couldn’t define- her parents usually kept up with the financials. Now she was alone, a vague understanding of what was available to her, but unsure how to proceed. She had always struggled to follow in her parent’s footsteps, and had taken a few years to study abroad before settling into a FernGill University dorm room, nose to the books. 

Before the fall of the mining industry in the valley, her great-great-grandfather, James Townsend, earned a chair in the Pelican Town council of commerce, helping vote on town business policies. His father Augustus remained privy to the business goings on of the town, advising James until he fell ill and passed away in 1910. 

The mines continued to rely on their lumber and crop production to continue their exploits for many years, but the mining industry had already begun slowing in the 1940’s. The deforestation would be severe, and James made an executive decision to close the mill, citing his desire to focus on crop production. They sold their company, focusing on the farm and other ventures.

Tessa’s great-great-grandfather, James, and his wife, Winter, took in their daughter’s illegitimate son, River. Their rebellious daughter Ophelia had come home from university to have her child, leaving shortly after. River Townsend was born on a crisp spring morning, arriving with the dew and dawn chorus. Ophelia left in the night, a slap in her parent’s face, but they took in River, raising him on the farm.

James and Winter continued to develop stronger relationships politically in town, eventually taking a step back from the mining industry in the 1950’s. They decided to grow a large orchard and invest in their farm. River, older and educated on the needs of a farm, started taking over the daily responsibilities. 

The lumber production halted, and the family moved into the role of a small town farm. Long before Tessa was born, there had been great prosperity. Pelican Town relied heavily on the farms of Stardew Valley, incorporating the fresh produce and dry goods from their local businesses. Townsend Mill was officially renamed Rogue River Farm, Winter’s affectionate nickname for her young, spirited grandson. Rogue River Farm went on to produce thousands of pounds of quality fruit. The eighties brought the official closure of the mine and many jobs were lost. When Grandpa River left three years ago, the local carpenter, Robin, had told her sadly, so did the gift of fresh fruit. 

“I haven’t had a good, fresh peach in years. We import everything from across the Gem Sea.” Robin complained, her eyes then brightening, “But it looks like I won’t have to wait much longer.” Her eyes turned to the orchard, her face fondly remembering the years before, when fruit was still being delivered from Rogue River Farm. 

Nearly 600 acres of land was hers, but claiming it all was impossible. The land was forested, and despite the acreage, she had cleared a little over two acres for seasonal row crops.Tree stumps formed a barrier along the forest edge, preceding the long grass which made walking difficult, large grass seas one could barely wade through. The orchard and the small fields garnered all of her attention. A small meadow near the orchard bloomed in the early spring, a scenic portrait of varicolored wildflowers, and she hadn’t the heart to clear or remove it. Instead, she had settled her fields close to the farmhouse.

The large farmhouse was poorly maintained, her grandfather had lightly neglected any renovations in the past decade, the porch rickety and the insulation in the attic unable to keep out frost or heat. The barn, situated by a large meadow, needed repairs she was unsure she could manage by herself or with help. The enormous field of row crops gave physical form to her hard labor. Tomatoes, melons, blueberries, and jalapenos were growing now, harvest only a few months away. 

She busied herself with farm life, avoiding the reminders that awaited her in the morning as she got ready to work in the fields and orchards each day. The flat fields of the land had become a sea of grass and weeds. Her neighbor Robin guided her from the bus station to her new farm, a welcoming committee she hadn’t expected. The cool wind rippled through the field of grass, an illusion of a wide green sea met her sight. Robin and her spent a few minutes gazing across the land, the sea of grass surrounding her farmhouse. 

Many hours were spent clearing the grass, leaving more than she removed. She couldn’t help but take breaks in the tall grass, ignoring her fear of snakes, looking up at the blue sky above her in wonder. 

It had been beautiful, yes; it brought the future months of labor to her attention, and she briefly considered what would happen if she allowed nature to take back what was hers, to permit the grass to roll on through the valley until the prairie took over everything. She imagined her neighbors would not be happy. She knew her parents would be unhappy if they were still with her. 

They loved taking her to visit Grandpa River, and she relished the golden days when she was but a child exploring a farm and chasing barn cats. Her father had made the choice of leaving the farm to find an education in the city, Tessa had followed in his footsteps. They would be proud of her now, she knew, proud she was inheriting her birthright.

While she waited out the last frost of winter, she had taken the time to dust, sweep, and assess the old foundation of her grandfather’s farmhouse. The lack of proper insulation and the wood that made up the bulk of the house did little to keep the elements out. The tradition of building houses out of wood betrayed her, many rotten floorboards had needed replacement. She relied on a fireplace in her bedroom and plenty of quilts kept her warm at night, but in the early hours as soft blue light cascaded in, it was intolerably cold. The farmhouse creaked at night, the long hallways doing little to appease her anxiety at night. 

There were three bedrooms, two of them she left empty, bare and bleak. They had painted the walls a terrible avocado green, courtesy of her great-great grandmother, and River hadn’t the heart to change them. She could change them now, Tessa mused, and thought of pastel yellows, sky blues, but quickly remembered she didn’t have the time or money to play interior decorator. Besides, the kitchen required immediate attention. The cabinet doors were loose and threatening to fall. A small hairline crack ran through the sink, and she could only hope it didn’t expand. The cellar had been surprisingly well-kept, a wide room filled with barrels and cobwebs. 

Robin, the town carpenter, a feisty redhead with a strong-willed temperament, had offered to help with renovations for a small discount. In the first months of Tessa’s new residence, Robin had replaced the old teak cabinets with a rich espresso colored wood, replaced rotten support beams, and generously bought any of the usable wood and stone Tessa found on her land. 

The financial costs had piled up and taken a sizable amount of her grandfather’s inheritance. Robin, being sweet, had looked at the old barn and deemed it unsuitable and had brought a team of her old colleagues to fix it up, waving off Tessa’s insistence of payment, instead asking for fresh peaches when summer arrived, pointing at the wide orchard in the distance.

Tessa fondly remembered long days in the orchard with her grandfather, harvesting the fruit for preserves. The town loved the fruits from his orchard, and during the warmer months River ran a fruit stand, selling his fruit directly from the orchards. Locals would mill about the orchard picking fruit, buying by the pound. The Pelican Town locals remembered her grandfather and the long list of buyers from Rogue River Farm had quickly been willing to buy from Tessa as well.

Knowing that people were counting on her, Tessa had cleared a few acres of the fields, revealing fertile soil for her summer harvests. By the grace of some unknown deity, her neighbors had volunteered to help in any way they could. A tractor, borrowed from the ranch south of Rogue River Farm, saved her days of unnecessary labor. The ranch owner, Marnie Abernathy, a brunette woman with a kind face, allowed her to borrow the tractor. Marnie dealt in chickens, selling eggs and poultry. 

“Be careful,” Marnie warned, “The brake is touchy.”

Now, nearly six months later, the dream was becoming tangible. She stood in the orchards of her new home, harvesting fruit and listening to the faint sound of cicadas all around her. The change in lifestyle was staggering, she thought. The old days of sedentary computer work and sad, cold meals of takeout felt like years ago. She had traded in mental exhaustion for physical fatigue, she thought, but the rewards were so much greater. 

The orchard was home to an array of fruits. Pomegranates, apples, peaches, oranges, apricots, and cherries were abundant there. Summer was in full bloom, and the orange and peach trees garnered all of her attention. Today, in the muggy heat of summer, she idly remembered days of her past, mimicking the old routines of her grandfather. Awake before dawn to observe and maintain the small fields of crops, only to find herself in the orchard for a long day of harvest. Yesterday, she had harvested over five hundred pounds of fruit, and would expand that number today. 

It was overwhelming, and the peaches and oranges that wouldn’t go to Pelican Town she had delivered to neighboring cities to adorn chain grocery store produce sections, an example of what fresh fruit should look like. Thinking of her hard work, she couldn’t help noticing the fruit was exceptional but hadn’t decided whether she should congratulate herself just yet. The orchard was thriving, whether she was there or not. 

Tessa carefully descended the ladder, adding the contents of the burlap sack to a large wagon. There would be many trips back and forth from the farmhouse to the orchard. There were dozens of trees to harvest, weeks' worth of labor. The last trip of the day gave her relief, and she began packing up for many hours of sorting and cleaning peaches and oranges. 

The cicadas in the orchard were quiet, the humid heat compelling them to silence. Tessa pulled the hefty wagon through the luscious shade of trees, mind blank and tired. Small sounds surrounded her, fruit dropping from the trees, small animals scurrying around her, and a weak breeze carrying through the branches. 

The sounds of a branch being broken underfoot caught her attention. She eyed the surrounding trees, looking through the wide spaces. Nature sounds soothed her, but that sound had perked her attention. Seeing nothing unusual, she continued her trudge back home. The whisper of the trees calmed her, and she guided the wagon home. Her shadow grew long behind her as the day faded into late afternoon. 

Sitting on the porch, an eager face framed by purple locks, waited for her. A young girl, Abigail, sat patiently with her elbows on her knees, watching Tessa approach. Their age gap was only a few years, but Tessa felt older. Her twenty-seventh birthday was only a few months away, close to Abigail’s twenty-second birthday. The villagers had taken great interest in Tessa, but she knew she had disappointed them, spending little time in town, if at all. There were so few new inhabitants and the only fresh faces left quickly, as tourists flocked to the valley in the summer and fall.

On an errant trip to the general store to discuss terms of sale from the farm, Abigail had peeked her head from her family’s living area, the back rooms of the store, eyeing her with great interest. Pierre, the owner, lived in a small house behind the shop with his daughter and wife. The shopkeeper’s daughter, pale and eccentric, had quickly taken to her. Deciding against making fruit preserves until she was prepared, she had brought several bushels of fresh apricots, nervous and unsure of herself. Pierre, a sandy-haired man, round shouldered and anxious, peered at her apricots in apprehension. She introduced herself, and his shoulders relaxed. He knew her grandfather and knew the produce he sold, immediately buying her stock. 

“I take inventory on Sundays,” Pierre said, pushing his glasses up his nose, “I’m willing to buy whatever fruit you wish to sell to me if I can.” They had begun to discuss the details when Abigail had stuck her face out from the back of the shop where the family lived. Her pale face gleamed in contrast with her dark purple hair. Interrupting their business, Abigail introduced herself. Since then, she had made an effort to visit Tessa on the farm weekly.

Despite being four years older than Abigail, she felt middle aged when she spoke with her. Abigail had a sense of childishness about her, a curiosity that hadn’t been squashed down yet. Probably from years of being sheltered in Pelican Town. One day in Zuzu City would quell that immediately, Tessa thought dryly. The city had been a void of strangers each wrapped in their own troubles, moths bumbling around searching for a light. To be a light in the darkness meant being a target.

For the last three months, Abigail had visited the farm whenever she could, clearly enjoying the tall grassy fields, upturning stones to see what insects she found, and occasionally wandering closer to the woods to catch frogs by the river. Tessa allowed her to visit, intrigued at the idea of a new friend without having to leave the farm and lose daylight meant for harvesting.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Abigail laughed, pulling on the wagon. She wore a leather jacket, a strange choice for the summer haze surrounding them. Tessa smiled, glad to have company.

“It’s going well, I think it will be at least another three weeks until I harvest everything.” Tessa flinched internally. The orchard was vast, too vast for one person. Three hundred acres of land, full of fruit. Luckily for her she only had to focus on the oranges and peaches- one hundred acres of fruit laden trees- but it was still an immense amount of labor. “If I could afford to, I’d have you come work with me.” Abigail frowned.

“I’d do it for free...besides, I won’t finish my online classes until fall. Super busy.” Abigail replied. Tessa shook her head, preparing the large wagon for organizing. She sat on the porch, picking up the fruit and eyeing it for mars or imperfections. The fruit would be placed in her cellar, which she kept dry and cool. Abigail fell into her rhythm and they began packing bushels of oranges and peaches. 

“I already told you I’ve never had better fruit than the ones that grow here right?” Abigail said, eyeing a fresh peach, rosy and plump. Tessa chuckled.

“Yes, you may have mentioned that before. Several times.” They worked together well, placing the fruit in their respective places, soon to be stored until packed up and delivered to Zuzu City. 

“I know, I know.” Abigail waved an orange at her, “But I’m serious. There’s something about the soil here, the plants that grow here thrive so well. Everyone who knows better is really excited the farm is up and running again.” Pride bloomed in Tessa’s chest, her grandfather’s farm was beloved and respected. She hoped to keep it that way. 

“What’s your favorite fruit?” Tessa asked absent-mindedly. Abigail pondered a bit. 

“Apples. Your grandpa used to make the best apple cider in the fall. My dad could barely keep the shelves stocked. You might want to consider it as well.” Her grandpa had left many recipes in a large spiral bound book. These are tried and true recipes, he had written on the first page, these will keep you afloat. Recipes for orange marmalade, pepper chutney, apple cider, and even mayonnaise could be found in the book. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Many of the fruits she organized would be heading to grocery stores far away. Tessa had picked up old contracts her grandfather used to own, grocery stores more than willing to buy from her. In two days time they would be shipped away, a part of her labor going back to the place she had left. It was odd, she thought, the city she ran from was now paying for her lifestyle. She removed the large red bandanna she had wrapped around her long, dark hair, untangling the messy locks. Abigail watched her, rolling an orange between her palms. 

“You haven’t met many people here, huh?” Abigail said, breaking her away from her thoughts.

“No.” She said, “I guess I haven’t.” And it was true, the few people she met were necessary on her journey to a fully functional farm. Marnie had brought over the tractor, she had met Pierre and Abigail through business. On her way to and from town she had seen many faces but hadn’t bothered to introduce herself. Once, in Robin’s shop, she had met her surly son, a pale boy with messy hair and less than sunny disposition. Robin had grimaced apologetically at her as she rang her up for a few supplies. 

“When will you be able to take a break? It would be fun to hang out at the saloon. We go every Friday.” Abigail said hopefully.  
“Who’s we?” 

“Just Sam and Sebastian. Sam lives in town, near the beach; Sebastian lives closer to the mountains. He’s Robin’s son.” Tessa didn’t know if she would fit in with this group. She did well with Abigail one on one, but she imagined not having much to say to someone as stony faced as Sebastian. 

“Hmm, we’ll see. I was planning on going fishing Friday. I found my grandpa’s old fishing rod in the barn. It’d be nice to see if I retained anything he taught me.” In her teenage years, she spent many hours with her grandfather on the dock, fishing silently. 

She had caught a few, but her grandfather had caught buckets of fish, the memory of silver fins and tails glinting in her mind. Her grandfather had brayed like a donkey, laughing hard when she caught a small empty tuna can. She laughed too after his pipe fell from his mouth and fell between the dock, soundlessly falling among the waves. He had been a habitual smoker, and despite his poor habits, had always seemed so healthy and vibrant. 

“Fine, how about we go fishing then we go to the saloon after?” Abigail persisted. She wouldn’t relent, Tessa realized. Perhaps the time to integrate herself fully into the social circles of Pelican Town was imminent. 

“Do you even have a fishing rod?” Tessa asked. Abigail grinned.

“I’m not going to fish, I’m going to beachcomb. Maybe I can make jewelry out of shells and sell it.” Tessa didn’t scoff, the shells along the shore were breathtakingly beautiful. Pearlescent spirals and rainbow hued clams littered the sand during the summer, stranded on the beach from summer storms. Her grandfather often helped her find shells, carefully brushing the sand off of them and giving them to her, her small hands pawing at their reflective beauty. 

“It’s really beautiful out here.” Abigail said, looking into the horizon. The fields were vast and the forest creeped in from all sides. The orchard sat along a small river that held lumber long ago, when the farm operated as a lumber mill. It was truly a lost paradise, a place of nature and humanity; the rewards of wrangling the wilderness and crafting something from nothing. 

“I think so too.” Tessa replied softly, “I just hope I can live up to grandpa’s standards.” 

Fireflies began to light up the fields, small animated lanterns floating amongst the grass and crops. A lone bird called from the farthest trees in the fading light. The air was still, the land cooling down as night began to blanket the farm. Everything was as it should be.


	2. Sore Loser

“Please stop grabbing the fishing rod,” Tessa cried out. She was reeling in a particularly big fish and Abigail had grabbed the rod and began pulling furiously. They were half-crouched on the dock, sweating anxiously over a fishing rod that tugged against them. Whatever she was reeling in was aggressive, and she was unsure whether she wanted to win this game of tug-o-war. Abigail dropped her arms sheepishly allowing Tessa to take control. She reeled in, watching the line pull taut. She let it relax, fearful of it snapping. 

Abigail watched, eyes alight with excitement. The seconds dragged by slowly. Impatient, she reeled in once more, and a small brown object flew at them, attached to the hook. Abigail screamed, and they nearly avoided being hit in the face by a large, soggy object. They collapsed on the dock together, legs tangled beneath them. Panting, she turned to see one large brown boot attached to her pole.   
“What the hell?” Tessa exclaimed, but Abigail began laughing hard, her face red with exertion. An older man, brown from years of sun, stood farther away fishing in silence. He turned to them, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“I’ll give you ten dollars if you find the other boot.” He said gruffly. Tessa blushed and Abigail laughed harder. 

She noted how relaxed he held his fishing pole, his pipe smoking beneath his mustache. His face was familiar, although she could be wrong. Despite his sun damaged skin, freckled and dark, he looked strong, perhaps fifty years old. 

“I’ll try my best. I’m Tessa Townsend,” she began inquisitively. “I took over Rogue River Farm.” He smiled, looking away from the sea. 

“So you’re River’s granddaughter? I remember when you were this tall.” He motioned towards his knees. “I also remember how happy your grandpa was when you came to visit.” Tessa smiled. “The name’s Willy, I own the local bait and tackle shop. It’s good to have you home again.” He looked back to the sea, lost again in his solitude. Abigail caught her attention.

“If he won’t pay up then I’ll give you twenty bucks if you find the other shoe.” She smirked. Tessa rolled her eyes, itching to throw the boot back in again. She didn’t, and hoped her one act of avoiding littering brought her good karma. 

“I’ll do my best.” She repeated, casting off once more into the deep blue. Willy took a long puff of his pipe, eyes glazed as he watched the waves roll in. 

“Have you explored the forest yet? Lots of foraging if you know where to look.” Willy asked, a twinkle in his eye. She hadn’t had time to venture into the woods, instead spending most of her time in her orchard. 

“No, I haven’t had time yet. I’d like to soon.” Tessa replied. Willy shrugged, casting his line out farther from the dock. 

“You’d be surprised what you can find out there. Deep woods, easy to get lost. You’re River’s granddaughter though, I’m sure you’ll be just fine.” Abigail raised her eyebrows. The boot sat between them, taunting Tessa. She cast out, admiring the soft green and blues of the Gem Sea. The lapping of water against the dock soothed her, cool ocean air salting her hair and face. 

“You look just like him, you have his jawline and his eyes.” Willy said fondly. Tessa smiled. 

“Did you get your hair from your mom?” Abigail asked, eyeing her dark hair. It was one of her few vanities, enjoying the way it shined in the sun and how soft it was. Tessa would never admit how she used to brush it religiously in the morning, the days she used to sit in an air conditioned office garbed in pencil skirts and thin, white blouses. It surprised her how easily it had been to transition from styling her hair and applying makeup every morning to simply washing her face and heading out into the fields. She still loved her hair, but spent little time on it now.

“No, actually.” Tessa frowned. Her mother, a pale, red-headed woman, looked nothing like her. Her green eyes didn’t match Tessa’s dark brown, and her curly, wild red hair was a polar opposite of her easily manageable dark tresses. She supposed her hair was thick and wavy, attempting likeness to her mother’s curls, but it was a hard comparison. She had light skin, like her mother, but tanned easily like her father. When she looked through the family photo-books, there were many brunettes and blondes with olive skin. Her grandfather explained her looks one day during a holiday visit, revealing an unknown variable when he deemed her old enough to understand.

“Your great-grandmother, Ophelia, had me out of wedlock. I never met my father. He left her, when he found out she was pregnant. It was a scandal in those times, not taken lightly.” he told her, leaning back in his chair. They sat at his kitchen table. Her mother and father stood in the kitchen, preparing glazed yams for a large family dinner. Her father glanced up occasionally from the kitchen. 

“Do you wish you knew him?” she asked, looking at Ophelia’s black and white photo. Her name, Ophelia Townsend, and the year 1927 were written in loopy cursive below her photo. She looked so young, her dark curls pinned close to her face, the ghost of a smile on her lips. She had a proud face, high cheekbones and a strong Roman nose. She could see Ophelia’s nose in her grandfather’s face.

“No, if I was meant to meet him I would have by now.” River replied simply. Her mother, unruly red hair in a messy bun, shook a wooden spoon at them. 

“Alright, it’s the holidays. Lighten up.” She laughed lightly, stirring a pot of mashed potatoes. 

Tessa dangled her legs over the dock, thinking about her family. Once, they had been on the verge of becoming a great empire. She knew in those times, the old fashioned way was to reject children born out of wedlock. River had been raised by his grandparents, sticking out like a sore thumb. She imagined it was difficult being even slightly different in a small town. Times had changed since then, prejudices being rejected as progress forced people to re-evaluate outdated social obligations. None of it mattered, not to her. Besides, she didn’t know enough to fully understand, and hadn’t bothered to take a DNA test. 

The afternoon light bounced off the ocean, refracting it every which way. The dark, volcanic sand of the shore clashed wonderfully with the cool blue and greens of the ocean. The warm sunshine and ocean mists enveloped her, clinging to her hair and shoulders. Despite Abigail’s positive reinforcement they had managed to catch nothing. Willy had left, retreating back into his shop to clean his catches. Abigail turned out to be quite chatty today. She filled the silence with gossip, discussing her neighbors in great length and detail. She even brought out a small bag of bones, something she called bone throwing, a type of divination. Easily distracted, she offered to read Tessa’s palm, leaving the bag of white bones in her lap.

“I live in the town plaza, obviously, but I hear everything that happens in the neighborhood. My mom holds an aerobic class in the spare room at the store. You’d be surprised what suburban housewives get up to during the day...” Abigail rattled, playing with the boot’s shoelaces. 

“Suburbs? Usually suburbs are a bit more sprawling.” Tessa replied. The suburbs she had grown up in, the city of Corinne, had been stretched out, many, many miles of parks, quaint neighborhoods, and malls. The close quarters of Pelican Town reminded her of a village. 

“I guess. It’s a suburb, at heart. It’s such a small community, Tessa, you’ll meet everyone before summer is over, instead of listening to me talking about them.” Abigail said, brushing her long purple hair over her shoulder. She frowned at Tessa’s palm before letting it go. 

“My friend Sam lives there, closer to the beach. We passed it on the way here.” She motioned over her back at the town- and she was right- the town plaza was ridiculously large and had a nice park filled with oak trees and flowerbeds, surrounded by a quaint neighborhood. 

She had been pleased to see there was no homeowners association here to regulate or nitpick and the houses sported lovely, vibrant colors; blue, pink, yellow, and green. They had walked by a large, stately manor as well. A huge white house with iron wrought gates. 

“Sam and Sebastian are really nice, I promise, it won’t be weird.” Abigail continued, “They were friends before I joined the group, so they’re really close. I won’t let you feel excluded though.” 

“There are a lot of families that live here, and a lot of people near our age.” Abigail held an abalone shell close to her face, looking deep into its mirror-like surface. “I think you’d get along with most of them.” 

“I feel a lot older than I am.” Tessa sighed. Abigail rolled her eyes. 

“You’ll fit in. It’s good to have friends, especially here. If you don’t get to know them they’ll just make up stories in your absence.” Tessa cringed. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. It’s Friday, so the saloon will be full and you can meet most everyone in one night if you wanted to.” She looked Tessa over, lingering on her overalls and boots. “You’re going to change, right?” 

“Uh, no. Is there a dress code?” Tessa asked. 

“Absolutely not. We’re going to the local saloon of Pelican Town, not a Zuzu City night club...” Abigail laughed. 

“What?” Tessa asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Nothing, you’re just dressed how everyone would picture you. You look like a farmer.” Abigail replied. 

“Well, that’s what I am now. Farmer Tessa, reporting for duty.” She grabbed her overall straps and nodded in affirmation.

The saloon was beginning to fill up, people ambling into the dim, amber light of the bar. Tessa admired the woodwork, a rich red mahogany. The bar counter was long and wide, several liquor bottles displayed behind it on glass shelves. A large piano sat in the corner, lonely and dusty. She imagined running her fingers over the keys, playing a small melody.

Photographs from long gone Friday nights spanning many years decorated the walls. Friends and family, gathered together. She wondered if she could find her grandfather up there somewhere. The tall bar tables were all inhabited by locals, people talking quietly among themselves while nursing drinks. From her previous experiences as a hostess in her teenage years, she could recognize the calm before the storm. The late night rush was coming soon. 

Abigail led her to a separate room, still viewable by the blue haired bartender busy cleaning beer mugs. The room was clearly a rec room, arcade games pushed against the wall to accommodate a large pool table. Abigail leaped onto an old purple couch, its cushions flattened from years of abuse. Alone, they listened to the jingle of arcade games play repetitively. 

“I hope you’re not nervous.” Abigail said kindly. “I know it’s been difficult being alone on the farm.” 

“Is that why you were always visiting me?” Tessa teased. Abigail looked down shyly. 

“No!” Abigail defended, “I just know what it’s like to feel like a stranger here. I’ve lived here my whole life, but I’ve always been treated like a black sheep. I didn’t want you to feel that way.” Tessa felt surprised, she assumed Abigail was a social butterfly just looking for new friends to add to her group.

“I haven’t had any reason to meet new people,” Abigail continued, “These last few years I’ve been busy studying and getting ready to graduate. I used to explore those fields, you know. At your farm, before you showed up. I guess my fondness for the abandoned place extended to you too.”

Tessa understood what she meant. Small towns leaned towards conformity, and Abigail's purple hair and biker outfits made her stand out. Maybe not in the city, she thought, but definitely here. Abigail would fit in well, the city life would look good on her. 

“Thanks Abigail, I really appreciate it. I’m glad I’m getting to know you.” They smiled at each other, the blue and red lights of the arcade games pulsing oddly around them.

“What did you say you were majoring in?” Tessa asked. Abigail opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

A loud laugh outside of the arcade room had caught their attention. A blond boy, tan and freckled with a large smile on his face appeared, his arm around a tall, moody boy wearing a large frown. Robin’s son, she thought glumly. Their energy clashed terribly. The boy, tan and happy, seemed not to notice his friend’s quiet moodiness- or was ignoring it- but Abigail smiled at both of them. 

“Hey, this is Tessa, from Rogue River Farm. Sam and Sebastian.” Abigail said motioning at the boys. Sam gave her a high five, a smile still lingering on his face. Sebastian nodded and began to set up the pool table. Abigail settled back into the couch, watching Sebastian place all of the billiards into a plastic triangle. He caught her eye.

“Are you actually going to play tonight? Or too chicken?” He teased, a small smirk peeking through his brooding face. Abigail shook her head.

“You know I’m a sore loser.” She replied simply. Sam stood in front of an arcade game, furiously mashing buttons. 

“How are classes going?” Sam said, his gaze focused on the game screen. Abigail shrugged.

“Same as always. I’ll be done in the fall. Pretty exciting.” Abigail mused, twirling a purple strand of hair between her fingers. The screen proclaimed Sam a loser, and he groaned. His face quickly turned into a smile, looking over at Abigail.

“Have you had time to go deep exploring in the mines yet?” Sam laughed. “You mentioned last week you were going to.” Abigail shook her head.

“Nope, still preparing for my final exam. I’ll go after I graduate.” Abigail was playing a phone on her game, idly pressing the screen. “Your dad’s coming home soon, right?” Sam smiled, though it looked sad.

“His tour is over next year. That’s awesome you’re graduating soon. We’ll have to celebrate.” Sam said enthusiastically, returning to Sebastian’s side. It was clear to Tessa Sam’s father was a sore subject. He must be across the Gem Sea, fighting against the Gotoro Empire, she thought. The Gotoro Empire had been an enemy to FernGill Republic for nearly a century. The first war, over one hundred years ago, was sparked by the disappearance of the Gotoro Emperor’s nephew. The boy had disappeared on a holiday to an island resort. They accused the FernGill Republic and war waged for many years. Nearly a decade ago, a Gotoro Empire submarine sunk a FernGill cargo ship, breaking the armistice between the two countries. Her father had followed the second war with great interest, watching the television set nervously. 

“This affects everyone, Tessa. Our economy relies heavily on import and export. How can we go on when war ships guard our coasts?” He sighed, sitting in his favorite chair, miserably watching the television screen. 

The pool table was set up and Sebastian waited patiently, pool stick in hand. Sam grabbed one from a row of pool sticks along the wall. Abigail stretched, seemingly relaxed. The saloon was reaching max capacity. The bartender was serving drinks to a group of middle aged men, and she saw Willy standing with them. Someone must have told a joke because the group roared in laughter and the blue haired bartender through her head back, giggling. The piano was occupied now, a man with long, auburn hair playing while a woman in suspenders watched in rapture. Everyone seemed happy, enjoying the long summer night. 

Abigail poked her in the side.

“People watching?” Abigail mused. Tessa nodded, relaxing her shoulders and leaning back into the old couch. She felt out of place. She realized now, why Abigail asked if she would change into different clothes. Garbed in overalls and boots, messy hair pulled back, she didn’t look like she belonged in a bar. Her fishing pole and backpack sat beside her. Abigail seemed to sense her anxiety. 

“Did you not go out much before you came here?” Abigail asked. 

“Actually, I did a bit. When I wasn’t working I had a favorite bar. My coworkers and I would play pool there.” Sebastian looked up, poised over his pool stick. 

“You play pool?” He asked. She nodded. Her life in the city had been a blur of legal paperwork briefly interrupted by social gatherings at the bar down the street from her workplace. Many of the legal interns socialized there, sitting together in mutual disdain for their boss and demanding workloads. She often wondered how she allowed herself to get swept up in the doldrums of a 9 to 5 work schedule, only to recover through bottles of beer and hours of pool. She liked to think of it as an anesthetic, a numbing cream for the meaninglessness her college degree and trajectory of life took her. It was no surprise, really, that she had fled so quickly for the small town experience. 

“Uh, yeah. I used to be pretty good.” Tessa said slowly, noting the smirk rising on his face again. The game between Sam and Sebastian was no contest- Sebastian was clearly the superior pool player- and Tessa didn’t want to undermine that. He obviously enjoyed the fact that he was the best pool player in the group. She didn’t want him to become surly after he lost, but at the same time, she wanted to win. 

The truth was, despite how sad or useless it was, she had learned to play pool well in the bars after work. Bored of the same conversations with her colleagues she had made friends with the local pool sharks. After offering a few beers they were more than willing to teach her a few tricks, how to bank, how to hold the stick properly, and how to win. Two years later, it was difficult to forget. 

“Well, you can play next then.” Sebastian replied. Abigail raised her eyebrows, turning to her. 

“Can you play pool, or were you just saying that?” Abigail whispered.

“Why don’t you wait and see?” She whispered back. The game between Sam and Sebastian was coming to an end, Sam feebly attempting to get the solid balls into a pocket, any pocket at all. Abigail was intrigued by Tessa’s cryptic answer, tapping her hand along the arm of the sofa, waiting for Sam to lose. The eight ball was sunk and Sam crept over to the couch, embarrassment tinging his cheeks. 

“I don’t know what I expected.” He said, a sheepish smile on his face. Tessa stood up, giving him her spot on the couch. Sebastian was already re-racking the table. She grabbed a new pool stick and held it in front of her, pointing it away from the table. She checked its length, seeing if it was balanced. Sebastian looked up, but didn’t say anything. She grabbed the blue billiard chalk, chalking the tip. Abigail and Sam waited, there was an obvious lack of pool players in the group. 

“Do you want to break?” Sebastian asked. She shook her head. 

“Your pool table, your break.” She joked and he shrugged. His break was strong, the solid bright red ball and yellow ball sunk in. The billiard balls were evenly spaced, offering many different choices.

“Good break.” Tessa commented, but Sebastian simply continued. He hit one more billiard, sending it to the left middle pocket. Tessa noticed he spent a good amount of time eyeing the table, looking for perfect shots. He didn’t line up future shots nor bank. It was her turn.

The first shot sunk a striped billiard in the right top pocket with a satisfying thunk. This cleared her path to bank the green striped ball, shooting from the left and aiming again for the top right pocket. It continued on, for some time, and Sebastian’s eyes began to narrow. The room was utterly devoid of human sound, the incessant arcade game beeping and jingling at them. The bar crowd’s voice carried into the little room, but the arcade room was eerily quiet.

The eight ball was left alone on the green field of the pool table. Tessa finally looked up at Sebastian. 

“What, do you need my permission?” He snapped, but she ignored him and sent the billiard ball home. Abigail clapped, and Sam followed suit, but his eyes nervously followed Sebastian. Sebastian busied himself with resetting the table, eyes kept down. Sam attempted to casually amble up to Sebastian, helping him reset the table. The worried furrow between his brows deepened as Sebastian ignored him. Tessa retreated to the couch. Abigail smiled, unfazed by the tension in the room. 

“Good going,” Abigail said, “He’s going to be sour about this for at least a week.” Tessa frowned. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault. He’s never lost before.” Abigail clapped her shoulder. “Do you want to get a drink, give him time to cool off?” 

Abigail grabbed her hand and guided her to the bar, pushing through the crowd of locals. Willy nodded at her from his table, and she nodded back. Most of the faces were foreign to her. They reached the bar and Abigail tried to grab the blue haired girl’s attention. She was thin and tall, like a sapling. She kept pushing pack strands of blue hair, her hair cut messy and layered. Abigail leaned precariously over the bar, gathering the attention of the bartender and the two men she was speaking to. Abigail beamed and the girl walked over and immediately mimicked Abigail’s posture, leaning over the bar until she was nose to nose with Abigail. Abigail leaned back quickly. 

“What do you want?” She teased, smug with the reaction she received. Abigail’s face softened.

“Emily, this is Tessa. Tessa, meet Emily.” Emily waved, looking at Tessa’s face, hair, and outfit quickly. 

“Not everyone has an eye for fashion I guess.” Emily said. “But the look suits you either way.” Tessa took a minute to take in Emily’s red dress, how it contrasted with her hair overwhelmingly. 

“Two beers please.” Abigail started, eyebrows waggling. Emily sighed and turned to the spouts, two glassed in her hand. Abigail’s eyes lit up, an idea forming in her head.

“Emily, can you read Tessa’s aura?” Abigail pleaded. Emily poured their beers, handing them over. 

“You know I charge ten dollars per reading, remember?” Emily said, eyebrows raised. Abigail’s lower lip jutted out. 

“She’s new here, give her a reading! This is Tessa, the new farmer in town!” Abigail pouted. Emily pursed her lips. 

“The new owner of Rogue River Farm? Well, why didn’t you say that before.” Emily said, a small smile playing along her red lips. “It has to be quick, I’m on the clock. Take a few deep breaths and center yourself.” Tessa breathed in, confused on how she was supposed to center herself in a crowded saloon. Emily’s brown eyes bore into hers, making her uncomfortable. A few long seconds passed.

“Green! A very healthy, vibrant green. You could either be naturally compassionate or a highly jealous person. It’s not for me to say.” Emily stated, looking slightly confused. Abigail yawned.

“Boring.” Abigail moaned, then glanced across the bar. “What about him?” They all looked across the bar to see a man sitting alone by the fireplace nursing a cold pint, condensation rolling down the glass. His face was unshaven and his eyes tired. His blue jacket was messy, worn out from years of washing and wear. Emily sighed impatiently. 

“Leave him alone.” Emily said, walking away to serve another bar patron. Tessa watched the man stare down his glass, his posture hunched over as if to make himself as small as possible. He looked closer to Tessa’s age, but she couldn’t be sure. The amber light of the saloon cast a golden glow over everyone. Abigail stood next to her, the golden light of the saloon shimmering on her porcelain face. She looks like a little doll, Tessa realized, with her blue-green eyes and flawless skin. 

No wonder her aura was green, she was jealous of Abigail. Tessa had naturally long, silky strong hair, but Abigail’s petite presence was so different from hers. She towered over Abigail, not as tall as Emily, and in grade school she had been given nicknames like ‘giraffe’ or ‘big friendly giant’. Her growth spurt had stopped in ninth grade and the nicknames no longer made sense as her peers caught up in height.

Waving a goodbye at Emily, who was now busy, they returned to the old couch. Sebastian was taking his anger out on poor Sam, playing a spirited pool game. Sam groaned, pretending to strangle his pool stick. She looked around the bar again, her eyes glued to the lone man Abigail had mentioned.

“Who is that?” Tessa asked. Abigail looked up from her beer and into the bar. Tessa followed Tessa's gaze to the man sitting alone.

“He’s Marnie’s nephew,” Abigail explained, “He moved here last October. A lot of the people here tried to welcome him, but he brushed everyone off. Pretty rude, really.” From their place on the couch she could still see him across the room at the tall bar table, now staring into the fireplace. 

“He works at the grocery store, east of the river. You know, Townsend River? The one named after your family?” Abigail grinned.

“Yes, I know the one.” Tessa said. The lumber mill used the river to transport logs to the mines, many years ago. The town council named it in their honor. 

“Anyways, no one ever sees him unless he’s here or at work. A bit of a buzzkill really. It’s a shame, you could tell he’d be at least mildly attractive if he put any effort.” Abigail said, and Tessa felt a twinge of discomfort. She agreed, he was like a nice suit left on the floor to wrinkle and become dirty. She wouldn’t admit that. It was too cruel.

“You mean Shane? He works with me,” Sam added, joining the conversation. He leaned against his pool stick. “He’s pretty quiet, works hard then comes here every night. I’ve tried to get him to talk, but I have a feeling he isn’t the conversational type.”

“I didn’t know there was another grocery store in town,” Tessa said. The only chain she could think of was JojaMart, the corporation she interned for, and the closest store was several freeway exits away.

“Oh, JojaMart opened a location here last August,” Sam replied helpfully. “I helped open the store.” 

“I used to work in their legal department.” Tessa replied. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. Her job had followed her here, as if waiting to remind her of a life long forgotten. “I interned there, preparing for my law degree.”

“So you decided to move here?” Sebastian said derisively. Abigail huffed. 

“Anyways, that’s the grocery store Shane works at. Look at him, he’s still frowning and no one is even talking to him.” Abigail said, and Sebastian looked across the bar. Shane was frowning. He held his pint between both hands, glaring at the pint as if it had just insulted him. The group watched as he ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing before taking a long drink from his glass. 

“Maybe he just wants to be left alone.” Sebastian offered. They kept watching him, and Tessa felt like a scientist observing an unknown specimen. He looked around, his tired eyes scanning the room. They caught his eye, his green eyes narrowing under their scrutiny. The reaction was quick, everyone ducked and pretended to be busy. Sam stared at his pool stick, Sebastian looked out the window, and Tessa and Abigail both looked quickly to the left, at a wall. 

“That was stupid.” muttered Sebastian, face tinged pink. 

“Should we play darts?” Sam said suddenly. They all nodded in agreement. “Bet you can’t beat Sebastian at this, Tessa.” Sebastian’s eyes hardened with competition. 

Sam was right, she didn’t even have a chance.


	3. Visitors on a Stormy Night

Despite the local weather channel promising partly cloudy and sunny skies over the weekend, a summer storm hit the valley with a ferocity Tessa had never seen before. High winds whipped through the forest and buffeted the farmland uprooting plants and sending dirt and debris rolling through the fields. Rain bucketed down, large fat drops pelleting the roof of the farmhouse like ammunition. Tessa sat on her couch, feet curled beneath her, hands cupped around a mug of tea. Usually the rain soothed her, but the weather raged as if nature was declaring war on her. She thought of her crops, how the morning walk around the farm went well. She had noted the grey clouds looming far beyond the mountains to the east. Before noon they were upon the farm, wreaking havoc all about her. She briefly wondered if the small river on her land would flood. A water drop hit her forehead. Startled, she looked up.

A small damp spot was forming on her ceiling. She got to her feet, abandoning her cup. She briskly left the living room to the hallway. The attic trap door had a small lever, and she jumped for it nearly hitting her head with the attic stairs. Using her phone, she guided herself through the darkness in the large attic. She stumbled over several cardboard boxes, nearly falling face first into the floorboards. She heard a slow steady dripping further into the darkness. A leak, she fretted. The first real summer storm was here, and her roof was already taking in water. The blue light of her screen led her to the corner of the attic where a slow trickle of water was warping the floorboards. She ran to her supply closet, sliding down the attic stairs. She grabbed a bucket and placed it beneath the leak. Breathing a sigh of relief. Her phone rang. Glancing at the screen, she could see Abigail was calling her. 

“Hello?” Tessa said, trying to disguise her nervousness.

“Hey, are you doing ok out there?” Abigail rushed. “The storm must be wreaking havoc on the farm.” Tessa sat in the dark attic, leaning against a few boxes.

“Yeah, everything is fine, I guess. I’m afraid my row crops will get flooded.” She resigned herself to the fact all of her hard work in the spring might vanish overnight. The orchard would make it, although there would be dozens if not hundreds of branches to clear up tomorrow. 

“Do you want me to come over? I can stay the night and help tomorrow morning with anything you need.” Abigail offered. Bless her, Tessa thought. 

“No, it’s fine, I don’t want you to get caught in the storm. It’s far too dangerous.” Tessa warned. She looked into a box sitting in front of her, peering at its contents. Books, papers, and other documents sat discarded in the box. The smell of old paper lingered in her nose. A large leather-bound book caught her eye. Abigail was quiet for a while.

“I’m coming over.” Abigail said, then hung up. Tessa groaned in irritation. She grabbed the cardboard box, a welcome distraction in the storm. She dragged it into the living room and sat close to the fireplace and rummaged through it. Sitting on her knees, she pulled out several boring tax documents. Tossing them to the side, she dived deeper into the box. Letters to her grandpa addressed from her father. Her heart sank deep into her stomach, the grief threatening to overwhelm her. She opened one and stopped herself. It felt invasive, a conversation meant only for her father and her grandfather. Her heart beat furiously as she opened it once more. 

_Dad,  
Tessa’s one year birthday is coming up soon. I thought it would be nice to write you this letter, as an invitation to her birthday party would seem silly... we're having her first birthday at the farm. I doubt she’ll remember when she’s older, but I’m excited to see her face when she sees Stardew Valley as it should be in the fall, all the red, oranges, and yellows that bloom. It’s surreal, isn’t it? I know she’s just a baby, but I have a feeling she’ll love it too. We’ll see you soon.  
Love, Abraham ___

__A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped onto her wool sweater. She quickly refolded the letter. She used her rough sleeve to wipe away the tears that kept flowing down her face. The car accident had been so sudden. One day she had been deciding whether to take an advanced calculus class or an easier math class, the next she was burying her parents. She didn’t remember the months after. They were a blur of grey, a wasteland devoid of happiness. She no longer understood the universe, how people could vanish and the world would keep spinning on unaware she was breaking inside, that the fragments of her soul she was so desperately holding together would fall apart at any moment. Her grandfather was already in his retirement home when her parents died. At the funeral, he held her hand. In that moment of loss she had looked up at him, tall despite his age and frailty, and stared at his aging skin, the wrinkles around his eyes, and the grief lined in his face. Fear had settled in, that eventually one day he would leave her as well- and he had, only a few years later. It was all too much._ _

__The landline rang now, startling her. Groaning, she got to her feet and picked up the phone._ _

__“Abigail, I told you-”_ _

__“Oh, Tessa. It’s Marnie. I just wanted to check in on you. How’s the storm fairing for you? You’re not flooded in are you?” Tessa pictured her kind eyes, full of worry. She looked through the kitchen window, gazing out at the fields. Through the sheets of rain, she watched large puddles of water form around her crops. The orchard trees rocked in the wind, a wall of branches. The river beyond the orchard wasn’t rising, unaffected by the storm. Something caught her eye. Small, shadowy figures stood around the orchard. They held hands, swaying with the violent winds._ _

__“What the hell is that-” A flash of lightning blinded her and the line went dead. She stood, horrified, holding the phone to her face. The lightning lit up the field, and she could see dozens of people outside on her farm, tiny figures in the rain, holding hands and surrounding her orchard. She instinctively crouched, hiding herself from view. Someone knocked at the door and she screamed._ _

__“Open the door!” Abigail yelled over the wind. Tessa ran for the door and pulled Abigail in. Abigail cringed as Tessa grasped at her raincoat._ _

__“Did you see them? There are people out there in the orchard!” Tessa gasped. Abigail’s eyes widened. Tessa led her to the warm kitchen and pointed out the window. They looked out, Tessa wringing her hands nervously. The trees whipped about in the rain, but the shadows had vanished. Abigail looked at her, confused._ _

__“Are you alright?” Abigail asked, setting her large overnight bag on the kitchen table. She shook off her raincoat and placed it on a chair. “I could have wiped my feet on the mat if you let me come into your house like a normal person. Now your floor is all wet.” Tessa leaned against the counter and held her face. Abigail approached, unsure._ _

__“Do you want to go check? I swear I didn’t see anyone on the way here, but if it makes you feel better...” Abigail questioned. Tessa shook her head._ _

__“No, don’t worry. I’m probably just stressed. I don’t think the crops will make it.” Tessa exhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself down. Abigail shook her long hair, now damp with rain._ _

__“I’m here if you need anything.” Abigail said, then noticed the box in the living room. “Not packing up to leave, are you?”_ _

__“No, it’s just something I found in the attic. Boxes of stuff belonging to Grandpa River.” Tessa replied. Abigail sat by the box._ _

__“Can I snoop?” Abigail asked coyly. Tessa joined her, the warmth of the fireplace comforting her. She opened the box, revealing the papers and old documents. Abigail frowned._ _

__“Oh, it’s just boring stuff.” Abigail complained. Tessa grabbed the leather-bound book._ _

__“I don’t know, this looked interesting.” She opened the book, the pages yellowed with age. They read the first page together._ _

__This journal is the property of River Townsend, 1952_ _

__Tessa shrunk back, but Abigail leaned forward in intrigue, stroking the aging book.  
“Oh, wow, Tessa! This book is older than both of us, combined!” Abigail exclaimed. Tessa quietly turned the page, admiring the neat penmanship. Abigail’s mouth turned down. _ _

__“If this is something you want to read in private-” Tessa waved her off._ _

__“It’s fine. I think we’re close enough now, after all you braved a storm just to see me.” Tessa replied, and Abigail grinned happily. They went through the journal, occasionally stopping to read an interesting journal entry. The journal accounted for the daily going on of the farm, often going into great detail on the orchard. A journal entry mentioned making orange wine, something she had never heard of before. Her father’s name caught her eye._ _

__March, 1963  
The baby in the basket. I’ve named him Abraham. I had never dreamed, in all the prayers I called out in the lonely nights, that they would answer my prayer in such a way. In the early morning light I found him waiting patiently on my doorstep like a long-awaited delivery, I don’t know what I will tell my neighbors-_ _

__Tessa looked up sharply. Abigail was already staring at her eyes widening. Her father, Abraham, had never mentioned anything unusual about his childhood, often sharing stories of the farm, how the seasons changing left him feeling wistful._ _

__“I’m going to assume you didn’t know about this.” Abigail whispered. Tessa shook her head. “Should we keep reading?” Tessa ignored her and kept reading._ _

__I suppose I can tell them he is my long-lost son, born overseas. It might cause a stir, but I do not mind. I cannot tell them the truth. Who will believe me, that the forest folk gave me the one thing I cannot give myself-_ _

__“This isn’t right.” Tessa whispered, thoughts racing. Abigail looked at her, observing her face for any tells._ _

__“I don’t know, Tessa...I do know this doesn’t change anything. He’s still your father. I hope you’re ok, I can’t tell...” Tessa began flipping through the book, searching for the word forest folk. She didn’t have to look far._ _

__May, 1953  
I’ve begun winning the trust of the forest folk. Long shadows have been following me through the orchards during harvest. I admit, it was quite unsettling. The library was of little help, the valley folklore and mythology barely offering anything to tell me about these strange creatures. I’ve decided to leave a bushel of apricots at the forest edge, an offering of some sorts._ _

__She read on, nose close to the pages._ _

__July, 1953  
I followed a shadow into the forest and truly understood what I was dealing with. The spirits of the forest, hidden beneath magic, appeared all around me. They spoke to me, inquiring about the mines, which I found odd. They asked if anything strange had happened. The answer was no, the mining industry was doing well. They expressed anger at the mining, speaking of dangers awaiting those who mined too deep. Their leader, the longest shadow, asked me to help them. In exchange for help when the time came they would bless the orchard with forest magic. Despite my qualms, I agreed. The shadows melted away, revealing them to be something else entirely, pure beings of the forest, not unlike me in appearance. I will await their time of need. _ _

__“Is this a storybook?” Abigail asked. She looked at the journal. “Maybe this is a novel your grandfather wrote, a work of fiction.”_ _

__“No,” Tessa replied, “This is real. It has to be.” Abigail said nothing, looking down at the floor. The shadows swaying in the storm danced in her mind._ _

__“Look, Abigail, you don’t have to believe me but something weird is going on. I’m going to find out what is happening.” The rain drove on above them, drumming rhythmically over their heads. Abigail pulled her knees into her chest, looking at Tessa thoughtfully._ _

__“I just don’t want to get your hopes up chasing fairy tales.” Abigail replied. Tessa’s eyes narrowed. In the few months of becoming friends, Tessa had listened to her discuss ancient bones, palm reading, and exploring the mines for treasures. Clearing her head from the emotions running wild in her head, she leaned back and closed the book._ _

__“I find it odd that you’re the voice of reason here.” Tessa said. Abigail looked up, hurt. Tessa held her hands in mock surrender._ _

__“I’m just saying out of all the things you’re willing to believe in, you’re not willing to believe in this?” Tessa asked. Abigail’s eyes darted, looking nervous._ _

__“I’m not trying to be a skeptic, if that’s what you’re saying. You know I like magic and mysticism, I just want to make sure this is something worth pursuing. I don’t want you to be disappointed.” Abigail wheedled._ _

__“Can I just point out that it’s odd I’ve found this journal on the same day I see shadows dancing around my orchard? Don’t you think that’s a strange coincidence?” Tessa replied. The fire began to die out and she stood up to add more firewood. The small bundle of firewood stood stacked against the wall. She added two logs and stoked it with the long poker._ _

__She kept her back towards Abigail, unsure how to proceed. A knock on the door startled her, wrenching the poker in her hand upward and knocking embers onto the floor. Frustrated, she stamped them out._ _

__“Who is it now?” Tessa yelled, gritting her teeth. Abigail watched as she strode to the door, jerking it open. Shane, the man from the bar, wearing a yellow raincoat was glaring at her._ _

__“What are you doing here?” Abigail called from her seat on the floor. Shane ignored her._ _

__“Marnie asked me to check on you after the phone lines went out. You seem to be just fine.” Shane said, his low voice difficult to hear over the dull roar of the rain._ _

__“What?” Abigail yelled. Tessa shushed her. Tessa turned back to the stranger at her door._ _

__“She shouldn’t have sent you here during the storm. It’s almost nine, it’s late. His face didn’t change, his light eyes watching her, void of emotion. Hell, at least blink, she thought, unnerved. He nodded slowly, his hands shoved into his jean pockets._ _

__“That means you can go.” Abigail chided. Shane turned to leave._ _

__“Don’t listen to her. Do you want to stay for a minute and get dry? I’m sorry you had to come all this way.” Tessa asked. Abigail threw up her hands dramatically in irritation. Shane glanced at her, and hurt flashed briefly across his eyes, blinking furiously. Finally, an emotion._ _

__“No, thanks, but I have to go back. I’ll tell Marnie you’re OK.” He quickly left, leaping down the porch steps and disappearing into the rain. Tessa swerved around, eyeing Abigail._ _

__“You didn’t have to be so mean.” Tessa said, “He came all this way just to see if we were alright.”_ _

__“You mean if you were alright.” Abigail corrected. “Besides, I walked here too. Trust me, the storm isn’t that bad.”_ _

__“I’m really feeling the age gap between us right now. There’s no need to be so childish.” Tessa said. “Besides, I haven’t forgotten your sudden disinterest in the supernatural. You’re holding out on me, on something important, but I can’t tell what.”_ _

__Tessa rubbed her eyes, exhausted. A hundred days of laboring on the farm had nothing on this. The family secrets being revealed in her living room left her feeling as if quicksand was pulling down on her, drowning her. Abigail looked upset, her pale face grimacing in frustration. She retreated to the couch, curling up. Tessa followed her, sitting down on the opposite side facing her. The air was thick, and Abigail blinked furiously, unable to speak._ _

__“Spit it out.” Tessa said. Abigail rubbed her temples._ _

__“You haven’t been here long enough,” Abigail said cryptically, pulling on her hair, “There are some things I can’t tell you.” Tessa sat up straight._ _

__“Do you think I’m stupid? I’ll figure it out myself if I have to. Everything has changed in the course of one day. I’m going to pursue this to the ends of the earth if I have to.” Tessa said fiercely. Abigail looked up in surprise. She quickly turned to resignation. She leaned back against the couch and Tessa copied her._ _

__“I believe you saw what you saw. I don’t deny it.” Abigail said. She picked at her cuticle, stalling. “So did your grandfather, obviously. It would have been his place, I think, to tell you these things. It’s not my place.”_ _

__Tessa closed her eyes in irritation, blinking slowly._ _

__“Abigail, you’re all I have at this moment. My grandpa’s dead. If there’s something you know, you need to tell me right now.” Tessa said._ _

__“I don’t know anything about what happened with your grandfather. I only know stories about what he saw.” Abigail said._ _

__“So, tell me.” Tessa pressed. Abigail chewed on her fingernail thoughtfully._ _

__“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about your dad? That’s pretty heavy, I can’t imagine what I’d do if I found out-”_ _

__“You’re stalling.” Tessa interrupted._ _

__“Fine. The forest folk, if you really want to know, are the spirits of the forest. They’re like nymphs if that gives you a better mental image. They’re guardians of the forest.” Abigail said. Her eyes were alight with worry._ _

__“Why was this so hard for you to tell me?” Tessa asked, leaning her cheek against her hand._ _

__“I don’t know,” Abigail admitted, “I just don’t want you to go chasing something that doesn’t want to be found.” Tessa sat thoughtfully._ _

__“I’m going to keep reading the journal. I’m going to find out.” Tessa said. “But I run a farm, don’t forget that. I’m not going to forget my life, if that’s what worries you.” Abigail relaxed._ _

__“I’m sorry, Tessa. I just know how things like this can change a person. One day you’re going about in your average life, the next day your world is flipped upside down and nothing makes sense. I know we haven’t been friends for a long time, but I’m just watching out for you.” Abigail smiled hesitantly._ _

__“So when was your world flipped upside down?” Tessa asked. Abigail laughed._ _

__“Never, I just believe the stories.” They laughed, easing into the break of tension._ _

__The rain began to slow, easing into a low murmur. Abigail looked to the cardboard box, lost in thought._ _

__“No more reading tonight.” Tessa said. “I need to get to bed, I have a long day ahead of me.” Abigail nodded. “I’ll bring out some blankets for you.”_ _

__Tessa brought several blankets and a pillow from the linen cabinet, plopping them beside Abigail. She smiled, softly petting the blanket._ _

__“Thanks.” Tessa ambled tiredly to her bedroom. She turned around, a swell of emotion overcoming her._ _

__“Thanks for coming out here and checking up on me. You’re a good friend.” Tessa said. Abigail smiled, laying the blankets out on the sofa._ _

__“You’re welcome.”_ _


	4. Broken Promises

Tessa insisted Abigail left that morning after viewing the carnage after the storm, reminding her there wasn’t much she could do to help. The storm had uprooted several rows of crops, mainly the watermelons, their long vines and budding fruits now mangled. Trudging through the thick mud in her rain boots, she teared up at the damage to her blueberry bushes, once full and round, now thinned out and waterlogged. She knelt down, her heels sinking deep in the mud. She fondly remembered buying them from another local farm and planting them, dreaming of firm, round blueberries. Now she’d have to nurse them back to health, if she could. 

“Call me if you need anything.” Abigail smiled wistfully, grabbing her bag and walking slowly down the muddy driveway. 

The weight of the previous night crushed her. Her family history was deeply rooted in the valley, and her father had been the first generation not to take on the responsibility of the farm. She wondered if he felt disconnected from the land, unable to take on the responsibilities he had been born into. Did he know how he arrived, a baby on a doorstep, a secret kept under lock and key? She knew her grandfather had been born out of wedlock, but times had changed. That kind of gossip didn’t really turn heads now like it did back then; but a baby arriving overnight in a basket? That was unheard of, not something likely to happen. 

She felt worse thinking about how this was kept secret from her, wondering if her family didn’t trust her. It was too late now, those who knew were long gone. Her father had studied law, married, started a family and moved to the suburbs. She had never questioned her family or imagined there was something else to their story. Her mother ran a small bakery, a ginger-haired woman with a gleaming smile and upbeat demeanor. There were no dark moods or hushed whispering in the halls to raise suspicion, no hint of something dark or different. They were painstakingly normal, maneuvering through the obstacles of life and flourishing, never once suffering from the doldrums or anguish Tessa had when she tried to follow her father’s footsteps.

There was nothing wrong with being a displaced child, she reminded herself, but thoughts of the forest folk entered her mind. Yes, there was something different. She tried to keep her mind off the journal waiting for her on the kitchen table begging to be read. 

“Uh, hello? Tessa?” Tessa spun around, nearly falling into the mud. Marnie, the ranch owner and her nephew Shane stood above her. Marnie appeared worried, looking down at her with kind, brown eyes. Shane shambled through the mud, purveying the mess around him. 

“Hi,” Tessa said breathlessly, “Sorry, I was thinking.” Marnie looked around her at the mess of plants and mud. 

“Lots to think about.” Marnie agreed. Tessa stood, blinking in the morning light. It was quiet, for a moment. 

“Right, sorry, I just wanted to check up on you. I brought Shane to see if he could help clear up the mess.” Marnie said, a hopeful glint in her eye, “If you need more help, I’ll gladly call around to see what I can do.” Shane kicked a small rock. She wondered how Marnie coerced him to help, then remembered he also braved a summer storm to check on her. 

“Thanks, I really appreciate it, seriously. I need to clear out the fields, get rid of debris.” Tessa said, looking desperately at her ruined fields. 

“You could plant more crops,” Marnie comforted her, “Brussels sprouts or kale are great options this late into the season.” Tessa nodded. Marnie looked around, stopping to admire the orchard. 

“The orchard is thriving,” Marnie marveled, “I forgot how far back it goes. You harvest all by yourself?”

“Not successfully,” Tessa said, “I’d need to hire a seasonal team to truly harvest the orchard.” Marnie nodded thoughtfully. Shane remained quiet, watching the ground in feigned interest. 

“I could help you find a crew, if you’d like.” Marnie said.

“Thank you, Marnie, I’d really appreciate that.” Tessa smiled. Shane ran a hand through his dark hair, clearly bored. Marnie looked into her long gravel driveway, frowning. 

“Do you have a truck, Tessa? I’ve never seen you drive into town before.” Marnie said. Tessa groaned internally. The walk to town was fifteen minutes, though it was a struggle whenever she brought a wagon of fresh fruit to Pierre’s. 

“I plan on getting one soon,” she explained, “I haven’t had the need yet- I’ll have to before winter.”

“There’s a good used car lot an hour south of here, I know the owner. I could help you get a good deal.” Marnie replied helpfully. Shane yawned. 

“Do you have a wheelbarrow or something? I can start getting rid of the debris.” he asked. Tessa nodded.

“Yes, it’s in the barn, I’ll go get it.” Tessa replied. 

“I’ll be back later this week, call if you need anything.” Marnie said, waving goodbye. Tessa waved back, wishing she had sent someone else to help. Shane set her on edge, but she didn’t understand why. He was quiet, unassuming, and she didn’t feel threatened by him. Struggling through the mud, she led him to the barn. Shane struggled after her through the tall grass, occasionally bumping his foot against a fallen log or stone.

“How come you haven’t cleared all of the land?” Shane complained, “The farm is a mess.”

“Well, yeah.” Tessa laughed, “The mess was there before I got here. I only clear the land I plan to sow. I don’t need to upset the ecosystem anymore than I already have.” 

They reached the barn, the wood weather-worn and its paint peeling. She opened the door for them, pulling it to the side. The barn was spacious, full of farming equipment she couldn’t fix or didn’t recognize. Four large wheelbarrows stood in the nearby corner. Tessa grabbed one, rolling it to her makeshift tool bench, where she had hung tools on the wall, a wide rack full of pitchforks, shovels, rakes, and hoes. She grabbed two shovels and two pairs of gardening gloves. Shane grabbed a wheelbarrow and followed her back to the mangled crop field. 

“So how do you do it?” She asked suddenly. She looked over at him. The sky was muggy and grey, the humid heat reminding her it was still summer. 

“Do what?” Tessa responded. 

“Maintain the farm, all by yourself.”

“I don’t,” Tessa laughed, “I’m just doing what I can. I don’t know how my grandpa did it.”

They fell into silence once more. Tessa eyed the crops, easily distinguishing the dead and hopeless plants from the surviving. The tomatoes and watermelons weren't salvageable. Grim, she began digging out the plants, throwing the waste into her wheelbarrow. 

“Just these seven rows okay? The blueberry bushes will be fine and the jalapenos managed to survive somehow.” Tessa reminded him. He nodded and kept working. Attempting to focus, she put all her effort into uprooting her beloved watermelons, sadly thinking about how it had barely been a day ago her plants had been thriving. All that love and care wasted.

She sniffled, trying not to feel childish. What would her mother and father think, watching her cry over plants? She squashed her anger deep down, imagining it falling down the pit of her stomach, never to see the light of day. She picked up loose vines, budding, green fruits hanging on for dear life, their flesh ruined. 

“Some farmer, huh?” She barked suddenly, and Shane quickly looked up. Tessa recoiled, her mental image of her anger disappearing replaced with a skeletal hand climbing out of that pit, coming back to haunt her. She couldn’t keep it down. He looked uncomfortable, side eyeing her as he continued to dig through the soil.

“Sorry,” She muttered, continuing to pull vines out of the soil, angrily whipping them into the wheelbarrow. He continued to work, his shirt covered in dirt and sweat. He placed himself nearby, watching her from the corner of his eye. Face burning with shame, Tessa turned away and began working farther down the rows. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this. 

Even Abigail, after watching her learn dark family secrets, hadn’t seen her break down. Not today, not anyone. Cicadas called out all around them, offering a reprieve from her mind. She dug into the soil, upturning the roots of a vine system. She could see weeds between the corpses of her crops, and the anger returned. She was an idiot, a city girl who believed she could run a farm because her family owned one? She thought she was special, and she couldn’t even keep weeds out of her own crops? She violently pulled out the vines, watching them rip out of the soil for several feet. She tugged hard, whipping it about. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” She hissed, whirling to throw the vines into the wheelbarrow. Instead she found Shane standing in front of her, a pitying look throwing her off balance. Embarrassed, she looked away. He grabbed the vines from her and threw them in the wheelbarrow.

“Sorry,” she repeated. 

“I know this sucks, but it’s just a speed bump,” he replied, his face impassive. “Don’t look at it as failure. Besides, you can’t control the weather.” She nodded and he returned to his shovel and began working again. She picked up her shovel, digging around another vine system. She looked up at him, his face turned away from her. He worked calmly, digging out the ruined tomato plants.

“Why are you being so nice?” Tessa asked, looking at the soil as she continued to work. He glanced up, looking back at his shovel.

“I’m not being nice,” he reminded her, “I’m helping keep the local agriculture business afloat.” She scoffed. 

“Why don't you work full time at the ranch? Wouldn’t that help keep the local agriculture business afloat?” She asked, focusing on a particularly difficult vine. 

“I would if I could, Marnie can’t afford another full time employee.” He replied. 

“So you work at the grocery store?” Tessa said, she ripped the vine out and threw it behind her. 

“Yep.” Shane said, and the awkward silence reared its head again. She thought of how Abigail and Sam spoke of him, quiet, aloof and distant. She didn’t know why she was pushing him. She had been warned, she reminded herself. 

“Did you grow up here?” Tessa asked, feeling stupid. She remembered Abigail telling her he arrived last October, but felt knowing he worked at the chain grocery store near town was more information than she should have. 

“No.” Tessa waited for more, but was met with the sound of his shovel hitting the ground. Okay.

“I grew up in Corinne, it’s a town south of here. Heard of it?” Tessa asked. 

“Nope.” She pushed down her nerves, continuing to talk despite his non-answers. A dark cloud rolled above them, offering reprieve from the gloomy heat. 

“It’s a really nice area, but it’s nothing like here. We don’t have forests like that for one.” Tessa motioned at the dark woods in the horizon. “Lovely, dark, and deep.” He hummed in appreciation. 

“After I left home, I went to Zuzu City for agricultural law.” She babbled, imagining herself as an old woman talking to one of her many cats. Shane was that cat. He nodded. “Too bad I didn’t just study agriculture, huh?”

“So, you were a lawyer?” Finally, a response. “A bit young to be a lawyer.”

“No, I finished my bachelor’s and was in law school. I had an internship at Joja in their legal team. Mainly dealing with production and marketing.” Tessa replied, her hands tangled in several vines.

“Must be nice.” Shane replied. He was rows away now, nearly done with the tomato plants.

“What?” she asked.

“Being able to afford college.” Shane said, throwing another dead plant into his pile. She fell silent then. The shame built again. 

She had used her inheritance to get into school and squandered it. She could only imagine how he saw her, a law school dropout attempting to run an entire farm by herself. She continued down the last row of vines, throwing herself into her work. It was easy to forget many people did not get the opportunities she had in life. She wondered if Shane had wanted to go to college and found it financially impossible. Her cellphone rang, interrupting her thoughts. Her financial adviser, Roger, was calling. Curious, she leaned against her shovel. Shane kept working, ignoring her. 

“Good morning, Roger. Everything good?” She said breezily, enjoying the way it would irritate him. Roger was a cut and dry individual, his mind serious and methodical. He abhorred the way she spoke of her financials, so unlike her business minded parents. 

“Tessa, do you have a moment? I’ve sent you many emails this week, in regards to your shares in Silver Sands.” She imagined him surrounded by paperwork, chewing an aspirin like it was candy. The man suffered from chronic stress and anxiety, a personality trait that lingered around him like a bad smell. 

“Alright, let's get down to business. What is it?” She wrangled her phone against her ear, arms deep in dirt and vines. Roger cleared his voice.

“I’ve gone over your financials in the last year...you’ve gone through 25% of your savings. I know your venture on the farm is still in the beginning phases, but I’d like you to reconsider selling a few shares in Silver Sands. They’d like to buy back, as it would seem many shareholders are investing more in the company.” Roger said, and she could hear his frustration. This was an old conversation, going back a year after her parents died.

“And lose the only thing my parents left of themselves?” She responded. She gripped a long vine between her hands, twisting it around her wrist. 

“You’re sitting on a large reservoir of capital, Tessa.” Roger persuaded. “You could sell three hundred shares and maintain your position in the company. I know this is difficult, but your father would want to see you doing well.”

“Do you know what my father would want?” Tessa warned him. He had approached a sensitive subject. She knew he was reaching, clearly bent on changing her mind. 

“The money you’d receive from selling could bring Rogue River Farm in the black, buy you time to recover financially. You’d be able to gather profit in a few years. Wouldn’t your father want that? Your grandfather? I know how important this is to you.” Roger reminded her.

“How much could I earn, selling three hundred shares?” Tessa asked, entertaining Roger. He hesitated. “Well, how much?” Shane stood closer to her, now done with removing the dead tomato plants. She could tell he was struggling not to eavesdrop. 

“If you sold three hundred shares, it would be approximately twenty thousand dollars. Enough to get the farm off its feet and keep your savings account safe, for now.” Roger replied. “Don’t forget, you have 100,000 shares in the company- like I said, you’re sitting on a lot of capital, Tessa.” Tessa wavered. The amount of money she could receive from selling could give her access to a small delivery truck when she did local produce runs, provide equipment to prevent crop damage in the winter, maybe even rent Marnie’s tractor in the future.

“Fine. Three hundred shares. No more.” Tessa said. “Listen, I’m in the middle of clearing out a field destroyed by a storm last night. Call me if there’s anything I need to do.”

“Wonderful.” Roger purred. “Not about the farm, I’m sorry to hear that. I’ll make the arrangements. She hung up, adding to vines to the overfilling wheelbarrow. 

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot going on.” Shane said casually, digging out vines a few rows from her. The sound of his voice startled her. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. My financial advisor wants me to sell some of my family’s shares. He’s being problematic.” Tessa said, shaking her head. Shane dragged his wheelbarrow closer, piled high with dead, mangled crops.

“Doesn’t really sound like a problem,” Shane shot back. “If it was, I’d wish for problems like that too.” 

“You don’t know anything about it,” She replied bitterly. The physical distance between them shimmered with her anger. 

“Enlighten me.” Shane drawled. She looked at his face, stoic and unreadable in the bleak light. 

“It’s the only thing I have left of my family.” Tessa retorted, “I don’t have anything else.” 

Shane didn’t respond, drawing her anger closer to the surface. He was judging her, she thought, thinking she was just a trust fund baby stamping her feet at moving money around. He brought her fears into the spotlight. 

“It doesn’t do you any good to hold on to something that would help you if you let it go.” Shane said, gathering loose, storm-ravaged vines. 

“I’m not talking about this, not with you.” Tessa turned away, nearly done with the last row. “You can see yourself out when you’re done.” Shane rolled his eyes, placing the shovel on the wheelbarrow. 

“Have a good one, I’m heading out. Let Marnie know if you need anything.” Shane said sarcastically. 

Tessa watched him follow the trail south to the ranch, his figure slowly disappearing down the grass ridden path. What the hell just happened? Tessa blanched, thinking about how he was helping her. She had tried to be polite, but his blunt mannerisms set her on edge. Abigail was right. Talking to Shane was like talking to a brick wall, except this one sometimes let bricks loose to fall on your head. She groaned, eyeing the last row Shane had abandoned. A few more hours and her field would be cleared- with no help. She looked to the orchard and reminded herself she would have to clear the branches that strewed the ground or pests would take advantage of the new hiding places. 

Tessa took a brief break before going to the orchard to assess damage, taking time to call Robin for a roof repair estimate. Robin cheerily answered her call. 

“When can I come down and get some peaches?” Robin piped up, “You owe me.” She could hear the cheeky grin behind her voice. 

“I’m about to owe you a lot more,” Tessa admitted. “I want to renovate the farmhouse room, it started to leak last night. The storm really did a number on it.”

“I’m not surprised. That farmhouse is nearly 150 years old and I can’t say when the last repairs were made. Were you thinking of a basic repair or a full renovation? A slate roof would last a long time, you wouldn’t have to repair it so often- it is a bit pricey.” Robin said, clearly trying to up-sell.

“A full renovation,” Tessa said, surprising herself. “I don’t want to deal with leaks again.” 

“Great!” Robin said excitedly, “I’ll gather my team and make a cost estimation. You’re looking at two thousand dollars maybe. I’ll check just to make sure. We could probably start next week.” Tessa set her phone down, and finished her sandwich, a sad lunch for the work ahead of her. Renovations were costly, but with the shares she sold, it would be almost manageable. 

She washed her plate and set it in the rack to dry. She leaned against the kitchen counter and watched the orchard from her window. She was stalling. The shadows dancing under the orchard had terrified her. The ray of sunshine coming through her kitchen gave her hope that she would be brave enough to go clean up the orchard. It wasn’t night anymore and there were no creatures lurking among the trees. 

“Ugh, fine.” Tessa mumbled to herself. The wheelbarrows were now empty, the debris destined for compost and she knew stalling wasn't in her best interest. The cardboard box she brought from the attic still sat where she left it by the fireplace, the journal still on her kitchen table. She glanced at the large book, an encyclopedia detailing her grandfather’s long life.

Sighing, she turned away and opened her front door, noting the humidity that lingered from the storm. Grabbing her wheelbarrow and tools, she ventured out towards the wall of trees in the distance. The small, dusty trail she had carved through the grass was difficult to pull her wheelbarrow through, the wheels catching on every stone and stick. The fruit trees were close now and she stood by the border where the shadows had been. She looked between the trees, seeing nothing. Nothing at all, she realized, there were no fallen branches, no smashed fruit on the ground, and the trees stood strong and tall- as if the storm had never happened. Her crop fields proved otherwise. Leaving her wheelbarrow behind, she walked into the trees, uncertain.

The solitude that enveloped her was strange, small animals chittering around her, breaking the silence. She passed by pomegranate trees, their red flowers hanging heavily from their branches. The evenly spaced trees gave her a view of the forest, the green barrier far away. She walked between the trees, feeling their undamaged bark and noting the lack of debris beneath her feet. 

Her wandering brought her to the forest edge, the river somewhere just out of her sight. Beyond the orchard, long grass, and tree stumps, the forest flourished. Large coniferous trees rooted themselves deep into the earth, dropping pine needles and sap onto the forest floor. Long before Pelican Town, the forest had claimed the ground beneath it, a green labyrinth threatening to overtake the valley.

The forest blanketed the western valley, ending only where the mountain range began. She knew it would be easy to get lost if she ventured too far. Tessa clambered onto a large forest stump and looked deep into the pines. The river was blocked from sight but its waters rushed loudly beyond the trees, closer than she thought. The canopy of trees made the forest dark and her eyes struggled to see. Willy had asked her if she had explored the woods and she hadn’t, too busy with the farm, but fear had kept her from exploring as well. Thoughts of bears, wildcats, and winding trails plagued her imagination.

Stepping down from the stump she walked closer to the trees, tentatively maneuvering through the long grass. A deer trail at the edge of the woods caught her attention and she walked along it, its winding path difficult to follow. The treeline swallowed her and she couldn’t help but feel small, a tiny creature scurrying through the kingdom of trees. 

A light wind caught her hair and it carried to the tree boughs above her, the leaves gently undulating above her. The trail led to the river, smaller than she thought, though still impossible to cross without getting wet. It curved around a bend, where she knew it led on through the forest to the black sand coast. 

She leaned over the river to watch minnows beneath the surface and they fled when her shadow darkened the water. Along the river, large fallen trees lay quietly, covered in moss and small red capped mushrooms. Frogs murmured from the nests of grass along the water and dragonflies flew low along the water, their bodies gleaming emerald as they performed aerial acrobatics. She kneeled next to a fallen tree and gently picked up a red capped mushroom to take in its earthy scent.

“Those are poisonous.” A soft voice warned, barely resonating over the murmur of frogs. Tessa spun around, dropping the mushroom onto the ground. Heart pounding, she looked around her, the scene quiet and green. 

“Who’s there?” Her voice cracked. A tree several feet from her began to change, its bark dark and blurry, and she realized a shadow stood next to it.

“The red mushrooms are poisonous,” it repeated, lingering behind the tree. Tessa stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. Gathering courage she didn’t know she had, she stepped forward towards the shadow. It gripped the tree trunk, small flecks of bark dropping into the moss below. 

“I saw shadows in the orchard last night during the storm,” she breathed, “Were you one of them?” The shadow separated itself from the tree, still maintaining their distance. 

“Is that what you see, when you look at me? A shadow?” It mused, tilting its head to the side. “Your grandfather saw us as shadows too, at first.” Movement beside her startled her, and she turned to see two shadows several feet away hiding behind fir trees.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Tessa squeaked.

“No,” the first shadow replied, “We mean you no harm. We only ask that you listen.” It approached, detaching itself from the tree trunk. Now it stood close, on the other side of the mossy log. The other shadows gathered around, and they formed a half-crescent around the river with Tessa in the middle. 

“You don’t remember us, but we remember you.” A shadow whispered behind her, its voice high and feminine. The other shadow’s voice was not as high. The first shadow held its hand up and it fell silent. 

“It's true,” the shadow admitted, “We’ve known you since you were a child. We’ve been in these woods long before you, long before your family arrived.” 

“Are you the forest folk?” Tessa asked, trying to relax her nerves. The group chuckled, their laughter like violin strings. 

“Your grandfather gave us that name. If it is easier to understand, then yes; we are the forest folk.” The shadow said. “Your grandfather gave us this name, he gave us many things in return for our help.” Tessa wrinkled her nose in confusion. 

“You saw us last night protecting the orchard,” The shadow said, “We keep our promises.”

“Promises?” Tessa repeated. The shadows moved closer, the one who hadn’t spoken yet was playing in the shallow shore of the river, fish circling it. 

“The promise of land, the promise of bounty and harvest,” it whispered, hovering over the fallen tree. “The orchard is under our protection. Your grandfather asked for this.” 

“What did he give in return?” She asked. Business deals, even with shadows, would be reciprocal she rationalized. 

“Your grandfather was a brave man, he went to the dark places we could not. He helped vanquish our enemies, the darkness that threatens to take over the valley.” The shadow spoke angrily, “The humans did this, and only they could fix it.”

“I don’t understand,” Tessa admitted. 

“The mines went too deep, carving out the mountain. The creatures that lurked below wait to re-emerge, to destroy all we hold dear. The humans went too far.” The shadows mumbled darkly. 

“And my grandfather helped you do this? How would he be able to help you?” Tessa argued. 

“We gave him our power, the strength and life of the very forest. You underestimate him.” The shadow murmured. 

“I saw, in my grandfather’s journal...he asked for something else. Not the orchards to be protected, but for a child.” Tessa asked, trying to see emotion in the dark shadowy faces around her. 

“Yes,” the shadow said, “He did. We ask for your help now, we have given much to your family. We need his blood to take on his debt.”

“Do you have a name? You know mine.” Tessa said. 

“We have no need for names.” The shadow who hadn’t spoken retorted, its voice lower than the others. Tessa frowned. It emerged from the river, the fish darting away quickly. She pulled her earlobe, shifting her stance, trying to calm herself down. The forest had become unnaturally still, the air around her thick as jelly. 

“How could I help you? I’m no one, I’m just a farmer, I can barely manage my own farm.” Tessa sighed exasperated, “You want me to go into the mines and fight monsters?” The group laughed again, the sound sending shivers up her spine. 

“You are not just anyone,” the shadow said amusedly, “You are young, a child to us, but you have potential to do things you’ve never dreamed of.” 

“I don’t believe that.” Tessa said. The shadows stood around her, watching her with eyeless faces. 

“You don’t need to believe...you will learn, in time.” The shadow said, hovering over the log. The shadow who spoke to her, voice soft and feminine, reached out to her, it's dark arm extended. Its companion hissed, and it dropped its arm quickly. 

“If I do this...will you tell me about my father? Why did he appear in a basket in front of the farmhouse?” She pointed towards her farm. 

“If we can,” the shadow said, “If you accept this deal, we will continue to protect the orchard.” 

The sound of something barreling through the grass caught the shadows attention. It came closer and a small green creature bounded up to her. Tessa focused on it, uncertain what she saw. A small green apple rolled in front of her then rose up on small twig-like legs, bouncing up and down. It waved its thin arms at Tessa, swaying like the long grass.

“Ah,” the shadow said, “Don’t be afraid, they are simply part of our promise.” The small, lively apple bounced up and down, blinking beady eyes at her. She leaned down and picked it up and it squealed happily. 

“Our friends will harvest the orchard for you, if you’re good to them.” The shadow said. The apple grasped her forefinger, playing with her index finger with great interest. 

“What is it?” Tessa asked. The apple looked up at her, blinking slowly.

“A true forest spirit,” the feminine sounding shadow behind her. 

“Take it home with you,” the first shadow said, “The others will follow. You’ll see what being friends with us offers.” 

“I don’t know.” Tessa trembled, “I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

“I suggest you visit the mines so you fully understand why we are here, why we need your help.” The shadow replied. The group convened closer, standing shoulder to shoulder. 

“O-okay?” Tessa replied. The apple sized forest spirit in her hand clambered up to her shoulder, playing with her braid.

“You can hold onto the forest spirits, they will help you with the orchard. When summer fades and the jellyfish migrate through the Gem Sea, we will return. You can give your answer then.” The shadow offered. The shadow beckoned to the others, turning to leave. 

“Aren’t you worried I’ll tell someone about this? Why are you telling me all this?” Tessa asked.

“You’re all we have. Besides, who would believe you?” The shadow whispered quietly.

“Be safe, Tessa. We will return.” The feminine shadow said. Tessa watched as the two shadows followed the first, gliding over the river and blending into the shadows of the trees. The apple pulled on her braid, gnawing the ends. She pushed it gently and it squealed. 

“Do you want to go home with me?” She asked it softly. It swung from her braid, chittering happily. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The trip back to the farmhouse was quicker than she remembered, pushing the wheelbarrow back into the barn. The little green apple rolled around the wheelbarrow, clearly enjoying itself. She picked it up and carried it into the farmhouse. It struggled, dropping from her hands and falling onto the floor. 

“Careful!” She scolded it. It ran to the front door, scratching and chittering. “Do you not like it here?” She eyed her living room, glancing at the large brown leather sofa and small coffee table with farming magazines. No, it definitely wasn’t a forest, so small and free of anything remotely hospitable to a forest spirit. She opened the door so it could leave. It rolled across the porch and hopped down the stairs. 

Three green apples greeted it, and she watched in wonder. They rolled away towards the orchard. Closing the door she wandered to the kitchen table. The journal waited for her, the dark leather of its cover taunting her. She picked it up, leafing through its pages. She read a passage, catching the word forest folk on the page. 

February, 1981

I asked the forest folk if I could rest. The mines are overwhelming me. I cannot do this any longer. They became angry, thinking I was breaking the promise. I just wanted to rest. They gave me a large fruit, an exotic purple fleshed fruit I had never seen before. It would give me strength to go on, not only now but forever more. As long as I remained near the forest I could endure, resisting the pull of time. I am forever bound to the forest. I ate the fruit and I felt young again, youth filling my body. The forest folk warned me it would not last if I left, in fact, I would decline faster than before. I admit, I worry if this was a mistake. How long will I play soldier for the forest folk? Decades? Centuries? Until Pelican Town is no more and I am the only one left in the valley, unable to travel beyond the forest? 

She closed the book. Her grandfather had been involved in more than she knew. On her visits as a child, she remembered only long days of apple picking, fishing on the dark, rocky coast, and cozy holiday dinners around the kitchen table. Where had the shadows been, or the small forest spirits, when she ran amok on the farm chasing barn cats and climbing the tall oaks along the forest edge? 

She shoved the journal away from her, contemplating. Her family had been in the valley longer than most. Augustus and Eline Townsend settled into the forested mountain town, bringing the wealth of a lumber mill empire with them. The years flew by, the mining company spurring them on. While the family history was woven into the fabric of Pelican Town, an unknown force watched them farm the land. How long had the forest folk observed them before they approached River for help? Shaking the thoughts out of her head she left the living room and entered the cellar, enjoying the change of temperature. The cool, dry air gave reprieve from the hot, muggy gloom outside. 

All along the cobblestone floor were barrels of fruit, spoils from her hard work in the orchard. Hundreds of pounds of fruit waiting to be delivered to urban grocery stores, far away. It was time for shipment, and she would be paid handsomely in a few days time. Looking into a barrel of peaches, she sighed. The forest folk promised to take care of the orchard, helping her financially. Hopeful, she began the long process of organizing her produce for delivery.


	5. Liar

Waking up before the sun, Tessa stood in her bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. A delivery truck had picked up her fruit shipment late last night, the rumble of the truck fading until it found the long country road, heading off to cities several hours away. She brushed her teeth, her mouth foaming with minty bubbles. She watched her reflection follow her, a girl with tired eyes and skin brown from the sun. 

A lot has happened in the last few weeks. No, in the last few years, she corrected herself. She didn’t feel prepared at all for the paths ahead of her. Not even a year ago she left her coveted internship in a legal department for an expanding grocery store chain only to flail about financially on her family’s farm.

Her mother and father passing left her with large financial entanglements, issues she had never bothered to understand. She stuck her head in the sand like an ostrich, only resurfacing when coerced or reprimanded. Now, strange creatures in the forest were asking her for help. She had no one to turn to. Her new friend, Abigail, probably thought her insane. 

That night during the storm, Abigail looked at her with concern and hesitation. Maybe Tessa had overestimated her willingness to believe in things out of the ordinary. She had told Abigail there were shadows dancing around the orchard and she had merely frowned, worrying about Tessa’s mental health. 

“The forest folk, if you really want to know, are the spirits of the forest. They’re like nymphs if that gives you a better mental image. They’re guardians of the forest.” Abigail had told her, her soft voice blending with the torrential rain pelleting the roof.

She had only seen shadows. When she thought of nymphs, she thought of green goddesses in long white dresses, flowers in their hair; the shadows that approached her in the forest were not what she expected. Their high, whispery voices were imprinted in her mind. 

Fleeing her image in the bathroom mirror, she moved about her small bedroom, sifting through the fresh laundry at the foot of her bed. Turning her bedside lamp on, she wrinkled her nose at the mess she had made.

Her writing desk was piled high with paperwork, documents that needed to be filed. LisBeth, her stubborn, fiery red-head mother had crocheted the lavender quilt draped over her sienna bedspread, the spoils from an old hobby LisBeth had attempted, giving up soon after. It was the only quilt she made, stating it was too difficult and time consuming. Laundry piled atop the quilt, a chore Tessa was currently ignoring.

The large, pine wardrobe was filled to the brim with an odd display- pencil skirts and frilly blouses sat next to washed out, torn knee jeans and thick knit wool sweaters. Fishing through the laundry pile, she found baggy jeans and picking a random blue shirt, sporting the blocky, black lettered logo ‘Corinne Ivories’, the name of her old pianist classes she took many years ago. Yawning, she trudged to the kitchen, the hallway floor cold beneath her feet.

Her kitchen, spacious and warm, was rarely utilized. The batches of preserves she made would sometimes make the kitchen lively as she worked over large simmering pots and mason jars, but the most complex cooking she had done was a shepherds pie when Abigail visited a few months ago. Her diet consisted of omelettes, stir-frys, and fresh fruit, anything easy. She took a large pan from the cabinet, heated it on the stove. The eggs she bought from Pierre she took from the fridge and cracked several in the pan where they hissed briefly in the hot butter. 

The smell of eggs and bacon filled her nose and she left the greasy pan in the sink to sit at the kitchen table with her plate. She brought a piece of bacon to her lips when something hard hit her front door. Apprehensive, she listened for another knock. Waiting, she bit her bacon, chewing thoughtfully. Something hit her front door again, several times, small thunks against the wooden front door. She tossed it down on the plate and padded to the front door, throwing it open and was met with the strangest thing she had ever seen. 

The round, green forest spirits had formed a conga line from the orchard to her house, each creature carrying one orange or peach. When they reached her house they threw the fruit on the ground forming a growing pile. The sound had been an overeager forest spirit that threw the fruit too far and it hit the side of her house, rolling onto the porch, and an orange bounced against her knee and rolled across the patio. Mouth open, she watched as they threw fruit at her house ten returned to the orchard in a neat line. It kept going, and far away she saw more of them approaching, a stampede of fruit and tiny creatures. 

They squeaked excitedly at her, bouncing and rolling towards the house. The conga line continued, but a forest spirit broke the line and jumped at her feet. She picked it up and it pulled on her braid, and she pushed it away as it tried to teeth on the dark strands. 

The pile of fruit was increasing, threatening to spill and send fruit rolling through her yard. The fruits she had been unable to harvest were now being delivered to her porch stairs. Panic settled in. Hundreds and hundreds of pounds of fruit would be lying on the ground in front of her farmhouse.

She whirled into the house and ran down to the cellar and began gathering baskets in her arms. The forest spirit clung to her shirt, shrieking. Grabbing all the baskets she could, she ran outside and began shoving the fruit into them, studying the fruit for ripeness or spoiling . The pile kept growing despite her hurried attempts to diminish it. The forest spirit leaped from her shirt and held an orange, a little bigger than it, and rolled it towards her. 

“Are you their little leader?” she teased, poking its cheeks affectionately. It swatted her hand away, rolling the orange into her palm. 

“Should I name you? It seems unfair to give you a name and not give the others names too.” She balked at the hundreds of forest spirits forming a line between her house and the orchard. It blinked at her, chittering away. It pulled on a hole in her jeans playfully. 

“No, you’re right, it wouldn’t be fair.” She said, laughing. 

She filled barrels and barrels of fruit. The baskets were done, dozens sat full and heavy beside her. The line of forest spirits was dwindling, many entering the orchard for good. The sun had barely risen in the last hour, many hours of labor gone in an instant, she realized. She could check on her crop fields briefly but the whole day was hers after. 

She could fish today, dangling her legs over the dock into the cool, Gem Sea- or, she could go to the mines, something the forest folk urged her to do soon. The beach was preferable. On the few days she had been able to clean up the barn she had found pickaxes, rusty with age and wear. She knew absolutely nothing about mines. She could fall down a shaft, get lost, or succumb to the harsh environment. Her grandfather had told her about the mines as they sat across the kitchen table, their favorite place to sit, talk, and eat home cooked meals together. 

“When they found the copper deposit deep beneath the mountains that’s when the lumber mill really thrived.” He had told her. “Our wood supplied the shafts and tunnels for the mines. Once the deposit was near depleted however, I suppose it was over then.” He looked thoughtfully at his pipe, using a cloth to clean out the stale tobacco. 

The mines could be incredibly hot, the rock surface burning her with one touch. She had no idea what to wear and how to prepare for her journey underground. 

She pulled the baskets closer to her, reminding herself they all had to go in the cellar. Next Tuesday a truck would arrive for her shipment. There were still a few barrels to fill. Not only had it taken mere hours to harvest the orchard but her shipment would easily be five times what it used to be. No wonder her grandfather ran the farm so well on his own. 

The orchard was protected by actual forest spirits, never to suffer disease or an unprofitable season. It was almost unfair, she smirked, she had a whole legion of otherworldly creatures running her farm. How had she not noticed? After seven months of working on the farm she should have realized it was suspicious. She never saw a farmhand on the land during harvest season. It had always been him, and him alone. She would visit the farm, then go back to her home in the suburbs with her parents. There was so much time between visits, she rationalized, she couldn’t have known. 

She dragged the baskets into the cellar, her back complaining against the strain. Each trip was strenuous and she wished the forest spirits could help with this too, but their little arms were barely able to carry an orange. The baskets filled her cellar, and it amazed her how full of fruit bins her cellar could be. Returning outside, the little chatty apples had left. She packed the fruits into the leftover barrels, smiling to herself. While she packed a barrel of peaches, she immediately thought of Robin, her preference for peaches.

Robin lived at the edge of the mountain lake, close to the mines. She could visit Robin, give her the peaches and discuss roof renovation, then walk around the mountain lake to the mines. What could go wrong? 

It was too hot to wear the sturdy cargo jacket she brought along on her walk to Robin’s but she didn’t know the temperature in the mines. It could be freezing or blisteringly hot. Her hiking boots sent up clouds of dust all around her as she took the back trail to Robin’s carpentry shop. The basket of peaches were slung over her shoulders, tied tight with rope. She slung her bag over her arm, a pickaxe hidden inside. 

The backwoods that connected the mountains to her forest farm were beautiful, and many species of wildflowers grew around the trail. Bees hovered lazily over the flowers, gathering yellow pollen on their fuzzy legs. The path widened and Robin’s house appeared, a large red roofed building with a small garden in the front. 

She walked along the side of the house, noting a large telescope sitting on the patio. Reaching the front door, she glanced into an open garage. A large red truck sat inside next to a small, sleek motorcycle, someone crouched next to it, their back turned away from her. She recognized Sebastian in a charcoal sweater, slipping a pan underneath the motorcycle where dark oil collected. She slipped by without notice and opened the door, a bell jingling above her. The shop smelled of pine dust, and the wooden panelled walls gleamed warm brown and red, good quality wood. Robin looked up from the counter in the corner, smiling as Tessa approached. 

“Oh, look at you! Did you walk all the way here?” She came around the counter and helped Tessa remove the basket from her shoulders. 

“It’s a nice walk,” Tessa smiled back at her. Robin eyed the peaches happily. 

“Oh, these are perfect. You didn’t have to bring so many. Thank you!” Robin took them to her kitchen down the hallway, placing the basket by the sink. She returned quickly, clearly in a good mood. Robin’s hair was piled neatly on her head, blush bright on her cheeks. She moved to her sturdy desk, leaning against it.

“You’re here so early! The shop opened ten minutes ago.” Robin said, pushing a few invoices on her desk out of the way and sat.

“Yeah, I wanted to ask about roof renovations.” Tessa said, dropping her bag next to her. The pickaxe hit the ground loudly and Robin raised her eyebrows. “How much did you say it would cost?” 

Robin looked through her file cabinet, and pulled out papers. “I took some time yesterday and pulled a few numbers together. I thought the slate roof would be perfect for you, I’d just have to check the structure, if it could support it.” Robin said quickly.

“You said it would be 2,000 dollars?” Tessa asked. Robin pursed her lips. 

“Maybe, I don’t have the exact footage I need to decide. I could stop by and check sometime next week to give you an estimate?” Robin said, giving her the paper. Tessa took it, folding it in half. 

“Is Wednesday good?” Tessa asked. Robin nodded. 

“Sounds like a plan. Thanks for dropping these peaches by, I adore them.” Robin smiled. Robin shook her hand, her hands rough and calloused from woodworking. Tessa left the shop, the bell jangling after her, and breathed in the fresh mountain air. Sebastian was crouched by his motorcycle, hearing her feet crunch over the gravel driveway, he looked up. Wiping his hands with a grease stained towel he looked behind her. 

“Is Abigail with you?” Sebastian asked, wiping sweat from his brow. She frowned. She looked behind her, following Sebastian’s gaze.

“No...should she be?” Tessa asked. Sebastian rolled his eyes. He threw the towel over his shoulder. 

“Never mind...she said she’d be here soon.” Sebastian turned back to his bike. Sensing she had been dismissed, Tessa walked down the road towards the mountain lake. Its crystal clear waters sparkled in the morning sun. She walked along the edge, avoiding the sandy shore. The smell of pines filled her lungs. The mountains were close, looming over her like sleeping giants. A small green tent was set up near the shore, a rock-ringed campfire smoking nearby. Seeing no one, she continued her trek to the mines. 

The mines rested against the side of a large quarry, a rocky wasteland beside the fresh, clean waters of the lake. The trail led her directly to the mine entrance where a draft of cool air spilled out. Pushing her pack further up her shoulders she stood in the entrance, indecisive. The cool draft felt wonderful on her face. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a bulky, yellow flashlight, turning it on. She stepped through the entrance, the white beam of the flashlight cutting through the darkness. Here goes nothing, she thought. 

The tunnel was supported by large wooden beams and she nearly stumbled on rails, an ancient route for mining carts. The darkness was overwhelming, stifling all sound. She turned around to see the pinpoint of light where the entrance was. She heard a steady dripping sound, running water somewhere to her left. The tunnels went on, her footsteps echoing faintly. The rock walls were faintly green, sparkling when she flashed the light on them.

The tunnel split into two. An elevator shaft was carved into the stone, dividing the paths. She fretted, considering the possible sequence of events. She get stuck in the elevator if it broke down or get lost in one of the tunnels. She approached the elevator, finding it to be less of an unknown. She could climb up an elevator shaft, maybe, but she the fear of getting lost in the tunnels overwhelmed her.

Pulling back the metal grate with a groan, she clambered into the small elevator. A placard of numbers was attached to the wall next to a lever. She pulled the lever and the elevator rumbled down into the darkness. She shone her flashlight at the walls and watched the rock moving all around her as she was lowered into the bowels of the mountain. The air became cooler and she shrugged her jacket on. Mesmerized by the moving walls as the elevator went deeper into the ground, she realized the elevator hadn’t stopped and many minutes had passed. She shone the light outside of the elevator through the grates and watched dark tunnels whiz by. 

A dark tunnel appeared in front of the elevator, a light shining far down its depths. The elevator shuddered to a stop. She stepped out, flashlight in front of her. Instinctively, she pulled her pickaxe out of her bag. The tunnel was long and she walked through the dark.

She shone her light on the walls, watching water run down them, pouring through the cracks in the stone. The light in front of her shimmered. She had heard of crystals that shone only in darkness and wondered if she had stumbled upon some, thinking to find them embedded in the walls further into the tunnel. The tunnel widened, revealing the source of light.

The tunnel ended to a wide atrium, a lake spanning across it. The lake bubbled and boiled, the light source shimmering in its depth. Stalagmites glistened beneath her flashlight beam, wet and protruding from the floor. Walking through the stalagmites she stood close to the boiling lake watching it bubble, steam rising from its surface, veins of light extending from the lake and running through the ground towards the cave walls. The further away from the lake it became, the light veins faded into shimmers, the rock walls full of bright stones.

The light was far from the surface near the center of the lake, and it glowed blue, pulsing. Tessa walked along the lake, shielding her eyes, trying to see the light directly. She approached the opposite side of the lake, directly opposite from the tunnel leading to the elevator.

She placed her hand on the glowing walls, raising the pickaxe to test the stone. Sand and grit fell to the ground beneath its blade. She swung back her arm and struck it, dislodging large chunks of stone. She picked it up and turned it in her hands. Something bright and pretty reflected back at her, blue as the light in the lake. She pocketed it, swinging her arm back to strike the stone once more.

“You dare steal from us?” A low voice boomed, and she spun around, pickaxe raised. She turned to look across the bubbling lake. A figure stood, visible in the blue light. It began to walk slowly around the lake. She got up quickly, walking the opposite way. They looked at each other from across the water. She shone her light across the lake, but the figure was shadowy, a smokestack with limbs. It’s hind legs bent oddly, solid beneath its smoky torso.

“I’m sorry,” she called weakly, “I didn’t know-” 

“Didn’t know?” It’s low, deep voice echoing through the cave. “I don’t think so.” Her stomach flipped and her adrenaline spiked. 

“How about I leave and not tell anyone what I saw here,” Tessa called out, her face numb with fear. The figure continues its slow crawl along the lake and Tessa walked the opposite way. She would reach the tunnel soon, and she could flee for the elevator. The figure stopped. Tessa halted her steps, watching it closely. 

“It’s been many years since your kind have been here. Do you have a death wish?” The creature snickered, crouching onto its dark hind legs. Tessa remained silent, watching the creature stare her down. Its legs and arms moved oddly, trailing smoke when it moved. 

“My ancestors told many stories, how the wild beast slaughtered my people.” It said, its voice carrying over the lake. “Have you come to destroy me?”

“No, of course not,” Tessa coaxed, “I’m just exploring, I didn’t know this belonged to you.” Tessa pointed towards the lake. “I’m not going to take it.” The creature ran its hands on the ground, retracting large claws. It laughed, a low purr filling the room.

“I’ve grown accustomed to your kind’s lies,” It stretched, revealing arms, close to its torso. It curled its claws into the hard stone, sharpening them. “Are you lying to me?”

“No,” Tessa admitted, “I don’t even know what you are. What’s your name?” The creature sat, its milky eyes staring into hers. 

“You don’t need to know my name,” the creature replied, “How many more of you are there?” It sat on the ground, crouched. The smoke was thick against the blue light of the room, a dark spot in her vision.

“It’s just me,” she said, feeling stupid. She didn’t want it to think she was alone.

“Out there,” it spat, scrambling a few steps around the lake before sitting down. “How many of your kind are out there?” 

“Humans are all over the place, there are people in the valley, across the country, across the sea. The population grows everyday.” It was a disorienting experience, holding a conversation with the creature. It hissed, throwing a sharp claw in the air, pointing at her.

“I thought they would die out, their troublesome machines and stinking noses poking where they don’t belong,” the creature stood up, its body extending, “But you’re still lying to me.”

“Um, no.” Tessa said awkwardly. “I’m sorry. My grandpa explore these mines, did you meet-” The creature pounced and ran across the water, its shadowy body lithe and quick over the steamy lake. Shrieking, she sprinted to the tunnel, her flashlight beam dancing wildly on the walls around her. It howled behind her and she ran, her lungs burning. The elevator was close. 

She slammed the door behind her. She pulled the lever, and the elevator shuddered and began to ascend. The creature pawed the elevator door, its white eyes focused on her. Its body writhed and contorted like smoke, battering the door with its claws.

“Don’t come back, beast!” It shrieked up at her, “Stay out, stay out, stay out...” Its voice fading away as the elevator continued to the surface.

The elevator stopped and she pulled the door back and ran to the entrance of the mines. Her foot found a mining cart rails and she fell hard, her head hitting the ground and dropping her flashlight. Dazed, she scrambled for her flashlight, grabbing it and continuing to run towards the growing light in front of her. She stopped at the entrance, holding her sides and dry heaving. She felt her forehead, and looked down to find her hand sticky with blood. She took the sleeve of her jacket in her hand and wiped her face carefully, her forehead stinging beneath her touch. 

She lunged towards the lake shore, cupping water in her hands and splashing her face. Red blossoms bloomed in the water, her blood running down her face. Holding her jacket sleeve tight to her face she staved the flow of blood. Using her phone, she looked at the wound. A small gash, insignificant, near her temple was bleeding lightly. She washed her face again, sputtering at the rusty taste of blood in her mouth. Nearby, she saw a dock leading to a boathouse. She stumbled along the dock, sitting down with her pack. She pulled out a band-aid and a small bottle of wound wash, clearing the wound of bacteria. She plastered the band-aid over her forehead, hissing at the pain. 

She had been in the mines for hours, the morning light gone and replaced by a pleasant, sunny afternoon. She pressed as hard as she could tolerate against her wound, the blood already clotting. Her knees were dirty, her braid now messy and unbound.

The forest folk hadn’t warned her of what waited deep in the mines, she thought bitterly. Her forehead pounded, the wound burning. The shadow creature had been like the forest folk, dark and hard to see, but its smoky limbs and low, angry voice startled her. The forest folk swayed in the wind like leaves, their high voices whispering and soft. It kept calling her a liar although she hadn’t said anything she would consider a lie. 

The idea of fighting creatures with white pearly eyes and smoke bodies didn’t sit well with her. How could she catch smoke with her bare hands? The forest folk had promised her great fortune on the farm, but the cost had been revealed. She reached into her pocket, gripping the stone she had found in the cave. Its rough exterior was cold beneath her hands. She turned it over and admired the mineral within, the translucent blue stone refracting light onto her face. Its face was prismatic in the sun, taking in all the colors of the rainbow and scattering them along its surface.

She had braved many things in her life. She had survived the night a policeman knocked on her college dorm door, informing her her parents were lying in a morgue. She had taken over an inheritance she didn’t deserve, desperately trying not to squander it. Her grandfather died and a not a week later sat in an interview with the JojaMart legal department, smoothly earning herself an internship. Surely, smoke monsters wouldn’t scare her?

She was scared. Scared for the future of Rogue River Farm, the trove of family secrets she had barely tapped, and the things she was willing to do to save the farm, her family’s last true namesake. She leaned on her hands, standing up on the dock. She knew what she had to do.

Her grandfather's secrets were haunting her. There must be more in her attic, boxes of memories waiting to be opened. Her grandfather’s journal surely had passages about the smoke creatures, how they could be killed. 

Leaving the dock, she followed the path around the mountain lake towards Robin’s shop. She clutched her head, temple continuing to throb. The trees around the path lessened and she stood next to the carpenter shop and looked at her phone. Abigail had called her twice. Robin’s garage was still open, and she was startled to see Abigail sitting on the motorcycle, laughing at Sebastian, her smile sly. Sebastian stood in front of her, and he ran a hand along her face, tangling his fingers into her hair. Unnerved, she tried to sneak around the other side of the shop, but her shuffling caught their attention. Sebastian stepped back from Abigail quickly. Abigail’s face lit up when she saw her. Tessa clung to her pack, eyes darting to the trail leading to the farm. Abigail hopped off the motorcycle, frowning. 

“What happened to your head?” She asked, gesturing to touch her forehead. Tessa pulled back, grimacing in apology. 

“Hey, don’t touch it,” Tessa warned, “I fell on some rocks by the lake.”

“Oh, do you need to see a doctor, I could walk you there...” Abigail said, reaching into her leather jacket to get her phone. Tessa held her hands up, shaking her head. 

“No, no, really. I’m fine. I have to get home, there’s still a lot of work to do. Sorry for interrupting.” Tessa waved quickly, and Abigail stood in the driveway watching her leave. Sebastian stood next to her, watching Tessa disappear down the trail. 

The walk home was worse, her hair clung to her face, sweaty and red. When she got home she flung herself on the couch, dropping her pack on the floor. She lay on her back and stared at the wood ceiling, allowing her mind to float away into the ether. She kicked her hiking boots off and placed her hands on her chest, feeling the way her chest rose with each breath. 

Several minutes went by until she sat up. The journal was calling her. She grabbed the heavy book off the kitchen table and brought it to the sofa, turning on the fan beside her. The cool air whirled mechanically and she flipped through the pages, glancing briefly through the journal entries. She looked for keywords, monster, creature, smoke, mines. Noticing a mention of the mine, she stopped to read a passage.

December, 1981

These nights never end. There is always something, a new threat. The night before the mines caved in, I saw someone else in the caves. I had begun another night of fulfilling my promise, keeping the tunnels safe. A young man sneaked through the mines a little after midnight, taking a few stone shards. I couldn’t allow him to leave. He wasn’t safe there, and he could bring the creatures out of hiding. No one could leave with the shards. I attacked him from behind, stealing the stones, and brought him to town, leaving him in front of the saloon. Hopefully he will wake up believing himself to be the victim to a night of heavy drinking, instead of wandering those blasted mines.

The next morning, the mines experienced an explosion. The men rushed to help, the mine full of volunteers to clear out fallen rocks. I saw him in the tunnel, heavily bandaged and being led to the hospital. His legs were badly injured. I watched them carry him away, but he looked at me, eyes blank. I hope he didn’t recognize me. 

Tessa reached over the sofa, taking the stone out of her pack. Her grandfather mentioned stone shards in the journal. The forest folk hadn’t mentioned the stone, talking instead of a growing ‘darkness’ in the mines. Setting the stone beside her, she turned the book page, reading about the orchard. 

JojaMart had offered to buy their land in 1988, something River contended. Her father Abraham, had relented, allowing River to take the lead. Another passage mentioned Tessa, barely three years old, visiting the farm in the winter, when the air was chill and a heavy fog fell over the valley. He had taped a photo of a chubby baby with small tufts of dark hair, onto the page. 

She flipped through the pages, many years of her grandfather’s life before her. In light of recent discoveries, she was surprised he spent so much time discussing the orchard. The orchard seems to finance the farm every season, and he talked of harvest in the winter. 

December, 1972

I feel sorry Abraham will probably never see snow in the valley. The fog rolls in from the ocean, cold and chilling me to the bones. The season is very wet and we spent the day watching the rain fall over the barren fields. The orchard is doing well, and the last harvest of the season has passed recently. 

Tessa set the book in her lap and held the colorful geode again, palming its cool, rough features. Her phone rang, the cell phone jingling in her backpack. She peered at the screen. Abigail. She turned on her side, ignoring the call, and closed her eyes.


	6. The Library

The new farmhands on Rogue River Farm kept Tessa busy, managing to bring mountains of fruit to the farmhouse as the sun peeked over Cindersap Forest. Each morning she woke to the sound of excited junimos throwing fruit at the side of the house, the occasional thunk on her door accompanying her quiet breakfast.

It was beyond her comprehension, the orchard should have been harvested five times over by now, but the little green creatures kept bringing fruit, forming their factory line across the field to her house. She was forced to replace her harvest baskets with wholesale fruit bins, and her cellar was filled with them, dozens of rows destined for delivery.

The delivery trucks came twice a week now. If the forest spirits maintained their daily schedule she would have enough money to renovate the greenhouse, a glass behemoth adjacent to the orchard and close to the crop fields. It was poorly maintained, even for the few years the land had been abandoned. The apple and pomegranate trees would be ready to harvest late August and September.

Many nights of free time were spent reading River’s journal in bed, a snack or two on her lap, reminiscing on her visits to the farm as a child. The journal was extensive and she admired her grandfather’s ability to maintain a rigorous writing schedule, journaling most months, year after year.

Unfortunately, only a few passages truly stuck out. The arrival of her father, a baby left on the porch in a basket, the journeys into the mine, and the forest folk. He wrote about them sporadically, mentioning small details. The shadows appeared to him as nymphs, green and humanoid, with long tree-like legs and arms, but she had only seen them as shadows. He mentioned the purple fruit, how they often brought it to him when he grew fatigued from the mines.

The weeks had gone by in a blur, and she spent many of her days on the farm wandering through the orchard and watching the forest spirits playing in the fruit trees, swinging off branches. She was growing accustomed to the idea of eyes watching her when she explored the forest and she meandered along the edge, picking wildflowers to display on her kitchen table.

Abigail hadn’t visited the farm since the afternoon in front of Robin’s shop, nearly three weeks ago. She wasn’t avoiding her, not really, the orchard gathered all of her attention lately. She was surprised Abigail didn’t show up, Tessa expected to see her walking through the farm’s driveway in the lonely mornings. Despite the lack of company, the time alone to assess her newfound situation was fruitful, still deciding what she would tell the forest spirits when summer faded.

The farm was fully operational now, she thought gladly, and while her mornings were full of organizing fruit and checking on her blueberry bushes and jalapeno plants, she suddenly had an overwhelming amount of free time. Robin had begun renovating the roof, taken aback when Tessa told her she couldn’t come work on the farm until after ten o’clock in the morning. 

“That’s a waste of daylight, Tessa.” Robin had chided, but she had not relented. How could she explain the long line of small green spirits bringing fruit to her house every morning?

Today, Robin and a group of men stood around her porch, surrounded by construction equipment. Tessa walked down the porch stairs, smiling at Robin. She waved, gave a thumbs up, and continued to speak to the huddled group around her. 

Tessa headed towards the farm entrance where the country road took started, an asphalt snake obstructing the scenic route. She passed the bus stop, thinking about the first day she arrived. She had been over her head, reviving a farm she knew near nothing about. Now she was still in over her head, but the fields she walked through were dark, full of secrets and shadows. 

The trip into town was quick, despite her bag weighing her down, heavy against her shoulders. The town plaza was full of shops, quaint storefronts selling handmade goods and essentials. Although she didn’t consider it a true hub of commerce, the plaza bustled with noise, trucks and cars zipping across the streets.

She crossed an intersection, cutting through the park and passing Pierre’s toward the Townsend River. She walked by a farm supply store, watching people milling about in sunhats and khakis. She stepped around small tables displaying brochures from other farms, the long sidewalk directing her towards the river. 

“Tessa?” A female voice enthusiastically called from inside the farm supply store. She turned to see Marnie pushing through the crowd carrying large paper bags, eager to greet her. 

“Hi, Marnie.” Tessa instantly warmed under Marnie’s kind gaze. She reminded Tessa of her mother, LisBeth, who had the same maternal, loving gaze. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve Marnie’s affection, but she basked in it. 

“How is the farm doing? I bet you’ve brought it to tip-top shape.” Marnie asked, pulling her into a hug. Tessa reciprocated, patting Marnie’s shoulders. 

“Yes, everything is going well, somehow,” Tessa grinned cheekily, “At this rate something bad has to happen.” 

“Don’t be negative,” Marnie knocked on the brochure table three times, “You never know.” Marnie set her bags down on the table and looked Tessa over. 

“You must be working very hard, you have such a healthy glow,” Marnie said appreciatively. Her face was freckled, shoulders red from the sun, and her tan legs, toned from hard work, peeked from her shorts. It was a far cry from the pale, soft girl she had been in the city.

“Just a side effect of farm life,” Tessa agreed, “I’m not complaining.” Marnie became serious, her eyes rueful. 

“The day after the storm I couldn’t help but notice Shane came home earlier than I thought he would,” Marnie said, “He’s usually grumpy, but he was rather contrary that afternoon. Was he much help?” Marnie looked hopeful, and Tessa blanched. 

“Um, I might have scared him off. I can be grumpy too.” Tessa said, unwilling to talk about her reaction to Shane commenting about her finances. 

Many people viewed her differently when they knew how much wealth she was sitting on. Shane had barely tapped the surface, casually mentioning her company shares, but it caused her to lash out.

She didn’t know how to approach it, and it was hard to shake off the reputation of ‘trust fund baby’, or ‘spoiled brat’. It happened too often, even in the legal department at Joja.

A few of her colleagues frequently made backhanded comments on her father despite his death, thinking he bought her the internship. They were cruel, sharks descending on an injured animal. The experience hadn’t been forgotten.

“I doubt that.” Marnie grinned. She clasped her arms over her chest. “But I’m also sorry it didn’t go well. I can’t afford to hire Shane full-time and I hoped he would make a good first impression.” Tessa frowned in confusion. Marnie laughed, holding her face in one hand self-consciously.

“I was hoping you would give him a job!” Marnie admitted, “It’s hard enough hiring a full team to milk all those darn cows. I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” She looked down at her watch. 

“Honey, I have to get back to the ranch, but maybe consider hiring Shane? He could quit that terrible grocery store job.” Marnie pleaded. Tessa nodded slowly. 

“I’ll think about it.” Tessa said. Marnie patted her shoulder and grabbed her groceries, turning to wave as she trotted down the busy sidewalk. 

Tessa continued her journey towards the river, idly looking at storefronts. A farm from a few towns over sold beeswax candles on a sidewalk stand, and she briefly stopped to look, admiring the intricate craftsmanship. Moving on, she left the plaza and followed the riverbank. 

Unlike the river on her land, the Townsend River was wide, beginning from the mountain lake and trailing off to an estuary before reaching the Gem Sea. A few white, long necked birds waded through the riverbank, searching for a meal. She crossed the stone bridge, stopping to look over it at the river below, watching the birds gracefully skimming through the water.

“Hey, Tessa!” A familiar voice boomed across the bridge. She looked up to see Sam, his tan arm waving at her from a blue sleeve. A JojaMart uniform, she realized. A petite redhead trailed behind him, shyly looking at the ground. Tessa walked forward to greet them. 

“Enjoying the sunshine?” He asked, looking up at the fat, white clouds crossing the otherwise blue sky. The early August heat thrummed all around them, warming her face and shoulders. 

“Yeah, it’s nice,” she replied, “I’m just exploring the town, I had some free time.” Sam nodded knowingly. 

“Right? I just got off work, we had an early morning shipment. I bet the beach is perfect right now.” The redhead stood to the side, looking at her fingernails. Tessa looked over Sam’s shoulder at Penny.

“Hi, I’m Tessa.” She began, and Sam’s face flushed in embarrassment. 

“Right, sorry. This is Penny.” Sam motioned for Penny to come closer. Penny took a few steps forward and shook Tessa’s hand. Her hand was small and soft. She wore a bright yellow blouse, her long brown skirt billowing around her legs. She was holding a large plaid blanket and a wicker picnic basket.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Penny said politely. “Are you going to the library?” Tessa looked behind Penny to see a building behind them, a one story wooden house with a dome ceiling. It stood close to the river, a small water fountain bubbling by its entrance. 

“Actually, yes,” Tessa said. She hadn’t realized there was a local library was so close to the river, and thought of her grandfather’s journal, how it glossed over the supernatural force around the farm and whether the folklore she so desperately sought had been written down at all. The library could help.

“Your loss, we’re going to the beach,” Sam teased, “But have fun.” Penny waved goodbye as Sam led her towards the beach. Now focused on a new destination, Tessa headed for the library. 

The entrance to the library was a covered patio. She walked along a long bench running along the side of the building and opened the door. She was met with the scent of old books and dust. The bookshelves towered above her, dozens of books shoved into them. A painting of the valley adorned the left wall, and she looked admiringly at a scene of the mountain lake, women in pastel dresses with parasols and men in suits laying blankets around the shore.

A bespectacled middle-aged man, his beard immaculately groomed, stood behind the library information desk. He glanced at her over his glasses and nodded politely to her as she wandered through the spacious lobby, returning his attention to a paperback novel. 

The bookshelves formed a maze around the library, and every corner she took led to more shelves. She was lost in the geology section when she noticed a sign pointing to a section labelled mythology. Following the sign she moved deeper into the maze, stopping at a dead end. 

The mythology section was rather small and housed an occult section, spanning only four shelves. Different titles amused her- ‘Folklore and the Winter Star’, ‘Pagan Holiday Decorating’, and ‘Contacting the Dead on Spirit’s Eve’ all sounded interesting, but it wasn’t what she was looking for. She ran her finger down the shelves, squinting at the books. 

Sitting down on the library floor with a groan, she looked at the last shelf. A small green book titled ‘Guardians of the Forest’ caught her eye. Picking up the small book, she flipped through the first pages. 

‘The Cindersap Forest extends one thousand square miles through the valley, a lush resource of clean water, soil, and lumber. The history of Stardew Valley is heavy with urban legends, many encircling the forest itself. The first settlers of the mining rest stop, Pelican Town, prayed to the forest spirits of the valley. Known as junimos, these small sprites would often take offerings of fruit, wool, and other tokens in exchange for luck and fortune. The origin of this pagan ritual is unknown, and on Spirit’s Eve many people still leave bowls of milk or candy to appease the forest spirits. 

The junimos are believed to be ancient guardians of the forest, distant observers over the land. When humans traveled too far into the forest or cut down too many trees, the junimos were believed to cause natural disasters, many people believed it was retribution for harming the forest-’

Tessa sighed, noting the lack of information regarding the forest folk. She could check out the book but surmised it would have nothing in it involving what she needed to know. Besides, she’d have to bring it back. 

Using the shelf to help her stand up, she wandered to the back of the library. A cozy seating arrangement circled an ornate stone fireplace and several plump armchairs invited her in. She settled into one and opened the little green book, set on finishing it. 

She leaned back, a potted ficus beside the chair tickling the back of her head. A bit beyond her gaze were several writing desks, lit by low green lamps. A girl sat at a desk, books piled around her, writing something studiously in a large black notebook. The girl brushed her long purple hair across her shoulder and Tessa realizes it was Abigail, possibly studying for an upcoming exam. 

“Abigail,” she said as quietly as she could, closing her book. Abigail looked around, leaning her arm on her chair to turn around. She started, surprised to see Tessa. She hesitated, then ushered Tessa over while pushing her books to the side, shuffling and organizing papers. Tessa moved over, taking the chair opposite of Abigail. 

“Hey,” Tessa said, “What’s all this?” Abigail hid a few papers beneath a large book, huffing. 

“I’m really behind on coursework,” Abigail explained, “I have three essays due next week.” Tessa flinched sympathetically, remembering the long nights she had in college frantically writing essays and downing energy drinks. She looked at the books, taking in their titles. 

“Crystals and Boundary Breaking,” Tessa said, looking at the book, “What class is this for again?” Abigail smiled, lips tight. 

“I make room for other academic interests too,” Abigail said, pushing the book to the side. “Anyways, what have you been up to? You’re like a hermit hiding away in the forest.” Abigail pushed her long blue sleeves up her elbows, her sturdy jacket held together by a leather belt. 

“It’s harvest time,” Tessa told her, “The next few months are going to be busy.” Abigail leaned on her elbows, watching her. 

“Yet, here you are,” she teased, looking at the book in Tessa’s hand, “Reading urban legends.” Tessa itched her nose, thinking of the rainy night Abigail visited, reading the journal for the first time. 

“I still haven’t given up,” Tessa responded, “I’m going to figure out what’s going on.” Abigail, frowned, confused. 

“The forest folk?” Tessa reminded her. Abigail nodded. She was hesitant to tell Abigail anything, afraid to scare her off. She hadn’t told her about the meeting in the forest or the creature she had seen in the mines, fearful Abigail wouldn’t believe her.

“It’s funny, I can’t find anything about the forest folk. In fact, I think you know more than you’re letting on. My grandfather is the only one who’s written anything about them.” Abigail groaned, becoming irritated. She was easy to anger, Tessa thought. 

“I told you, it’s common knowledge if you know where to look,” Abigail explained, “I read a lot of occult books and I’ve heard a few legends about them.” 

“Can I borrow your books then?” Tessa persisted. Abigail shrugged. 

“I don’t have them anymore.” Abigail said, smiling apologetically. Tessa pulled her legs up onto the chair, resting her shins against the table. 

“What are you majoring in? Tessa asked, “You never told me.” Abigail leaned back in her chair, massaging her temples. 

“Philosophy,” Abigail replied, “My dad’s not too keen on it. He thinks I’ll never get a job. Not all of us want to be a doctor or lawyer.”

“No one wants to be a lawyer,” Tessa laughed, “Maybe masochists.” Abigail chuckled. Abraham had been excited when Tessa voiced interest in a law degree but was quick to warn her of the difficult obstacles she faced.

“Selling your soul is expensive, Tessa,” Abraham had joked, “I hope you remember that.”

“Sorry, I forgot you haven’t always been here, that you were something else before farming. It’s like you’ve always been here.” Abigail said kindly. 

“Thanks, I guess?” Tessa said, crossing her arms over her knees. Abigail leaned in, resting her hands on her cheeks. 

“Tell me about the farm. The history behind it,” Abigail asked, “How long have the Townsend’s been here? I bet your parents were surprised when you went from law school to apple picking.” Abigail’s eyes teased. 

“You know about the Townsend River, that my family had a lumber mill here until the forties, I think,” Tessa said, and Abigail nodded. “We just moved from lumber to farming, selling the lumber mill title and assets. The mill started in the late 1800’s but that’s all I know.” 

“Your parents are happy you’re here right?” Abigail, “I bet my parents would lose it if I dropped everything and started a farm.” 

“Uh, well, they passed away a few years ago. I think they would be proud knowing the farm was being looked after.” Abigail gave her a sorry look.

Tessa loathed it, remembering the pats on the back her distant relatives gave her, the hushed consolations that did nothing to appease her grief. The amount of pity casseroles she threw into the garbage was staggering. Why did people associate gifts of food with death?

“I’m so sorry, Tessa,” Abigail said sincerely, “I had no idea.” 

“It’s ok,” Tessa sighed. Abigail reached for her hand and Tessa gave it to her, Abigail pressed it firmly. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Abigail said. Tessa squeezed her hand, dropping it to rest them on her knees. 

“The worst part,” Tessa admitted, nervously, “I wasn’t prepared at all. I had no idea what I was doing, how I’d handle it all, I still don’t.” 

“What do you mean?” Abigail asked curiously. 

“They left me everything, and I can barely handle it. My parents did so much in their lifetime, managing businesses and finances I never bothered to take interest in.” Tessa said, scowling in embarrassment. “They loved me and left me with everything and I can barely manage.” 

“I don’t think that’s true,” Abigail argued, “You’re running a farm all by yourself. You’re doing great.” 

“I guess,” Tessa agreed, “It doesn’t change anything. My family is gone and I’m reminded that I knew nothing about them, and everyday I'm reminded just how much.” Abigail looked at her pityingly again and Tessa turned away.

“Have you read more of your grandpa’s journal?” Abigail asked, lowering her voice. Tessa shrugged. 

“I don’t have any idea what any of it means,” Tessa said, “It’s a rambling narrative about the farm with occasional mentions of forest folk.” 

Abigail apprehensively looked across the table. She seemed to want to speak, her eyes blinking, thoughts running through her head. 

“Do you think your grandpa told your dad about what happened? How he showed up on the farm doorstep in a basket?” Abigail asked.

“I have no idea. It’s stupid, I thought if I read the journal everything would make sense. But it’s just a journal. I don’t have anything to go off, nothing to help me.” Tessa goaded, turning her mouth down in despair. 

“If I helped you, would you let me explain a few things?” Abigail began slowly. Tessa flicked her hand in the air. 

“Sure.” She replied. Her eyes darted to the table, avoiding Abigail’s eyes.

“The valley attracts people looking for something, lost souls looking for shelter,” Abigail said, and Tessa snorted, “I don’t mean it like that, I mean things are drawn here.”

“I’m listening. What does that mean, exactly?” Tessa asked. 

“I guess I mean that there are a lot of magical things about living here, but not all of them are really magic. They just appear to be.” Abigail explained. Tessa waited for her to continue.

“People see things here that they want to see. Or need to see. There’s plenty of urban legends. The valley is old, full of history. Not unlike your family.” Abigail mused. 

“Anyways, I’m trying to say there’s plenty of threads to unravel here. You could get lost with one pull, and everything would fall apart.” Abigail said, forming her hands into a steeple. 

“What, like I’m going to get lost in the woods chasing forest spirits?” Tessa scoffed. 

“No, I mean it’s disheartening when you put effort into something and it simply isn’t there. The stories I’ve heard, I mean, the forest folk are a metaphor for the forest. A story to tell children about respecting the environment.” Abigail said. 

“Are you going to help me or not?” Tessa asked gently. 

“I’m not, but I know someone who could. All the stories I know about the forest folk I learned from a friend who lives outside of town.” Abigail said, brushing the lint of her jacket. 

“Rasmodius, he lives in the tower at the edge of Cindersap Forest. I walk the trails sometimes, and he’s told me myths and stories about the forest.”

“Do you want to come with me?” Tessa said, getting up from the table. Abigail shook her head. 

“I have to meet Sebastian tonight,” she admitted, “But we can go soon, after my final exams are over?” 

“Is it date night?” Tessa teased and Abigail blushed. 

“No, it’s not like that,” Abigail defended, “But let’s go after I’m not so stressed out? It’ll give me time to talk to Rasmodius, he can be suspicious of strangers.” Tessa sighed but agreed. She didn’t want to barge in on a stranger, babbling about smoke creatures and forest spirits. 

“Great.” Tessa said. She picked up her bag, patting Abigail on the shoulder. 

“Can I come visit sometime this week?” Abigail asked, re-opening the large black notebook. Tessa stiffened, thinking of the junimo parade on her farm each morning. 

“Uh, no, it’s going to be hectic,” Tessa rushed, “Soon, though? Robin has a team working on the farmhouse roof, it’s not really the best time. Besides, you’re busy with classwork, remember?” 

“Fine,” Abigail whined, pretending to sulk, “But soon. You should stop by the saloon on Friday, join the tradition of watching Sam lose at billiards.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Tessa said, turning to leave, “See you later.”


	7. Soil Samples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read my series, I've been writing every day for hours! There's about six more chapters for part one. It's a really long series and I'm really excited to see how everything pans out (although there's only a few endings I've decided on) 
> 
> Part one is a bit dry for me, I'm setting up the scene and going from there. Part Two, Ghosts Between the Trees, should be a bit more lively. Thanks for reading!

The junimos crowded her, pulling on her jeans and mewling loudly. Tessa struggled through the mob, nearly avoiding stepping one. Her first idea that her new employees worked for free had been largely contested by the forest spirits, and it became apparent they expected a cut of their harvest. She trailed a large wagon of oranges behind her, and her little green friends jumped into the wagon, grabbing oranges and throwing them down to the others. 

“Be patient!” She laughed, “At least let me bring them to you!” She dropped the wagon handle and sat in the grass, watching them play and peel oranges. 

“Why do you make me bring it back when you can just eat what you want from the trees?” She mock-glared at them as they sat in the grass, peeling oranges with their small hands. 

She was growing fond of them, their high squeals and playful demeanor reminding her of children playing during recess. She was quite attached to one, the dominant, forward junimo that often climbed her like a ladder to sit on her shoulder. It sat in her lap and she fed it orange slices.

Once again, time had betrayed her, and Friday was here. She placed the junimo on her shoulder, nuzzling her face against the forest spirit and it purred affectionately. It was easy to forget about the crop fields and she was spending more time in the orchard playing with the junimos. The peppers growing in the fields were reaching maturity, a future harvest waiting patiently under the warm sun. In a few weeks time, she would have dozens of bins to package for delivery. 

It was a difficult task to remain focused, her mind often straying to the first folk. The shadows alarmed her, reminding her how little she knew about her grandpa. She was struggling to maintain her strict schedule of rising early to greet the junimos and organize fruit bins. The nightmares she had only a few years ago were rearing their ugly heads as she slept. Those fitful sleeps fueled by all of her anger and grief she pushed deep down n Zuzu City had returned with a vengeance.

Most nights, she dreamed of a snowy mountainside, the snow falling all around her as she struggled through snowbanks, calling out for her mother. It was bleak, the snow froze her to the bones, and she shook in the cold. She walked towards a car wreck, a mangled mess of metal and shattered glass. Dread consumed her, and before she could reach the wreck she would wake up shivering, her sheets kicked off the bed and sweat clinging to her shirt.

“Tessa!” Robin was calling her, a distant voice calling from the trail. She stood up quickly, brushing her pants off. 

“Don’t you dare let her see you!” She chided the junimos all around her. They ignored her, throwing orange peels on the ground and sitting in small circles, eating the juicy fruit wedges. She waded through them as quick as she could, leaving the orchard before Robin could find her. 

She followed the trail, jogging towards the farmhouse. Robin ambled towards her and Tessa waved, walking briskly to block Robin’s path. The junimos were hidden in the orchard but she didn’t want to push her luck. Robin stopped, watching Tessa quizzically. Tessa stood in the middle of the trail, blocking Robin and approaching her with what she hoped was a casual gait, as if she wasn’t hiding hundreds of mythical creatures in her orchard. 

“What are you doing?” Robin asked, head tilted. Tessa mirrored Robin, putting her hands in her jean pockets. 

“Just checking everything, soil acidity, what not...” She rambled, hoping Robin wouldn’t notice her anxiety. 

“Interesting,” Robin said, “How do you like the new roof?” Robin followed Tessa back to the farmhouse, trying to keep up with Tessa’s brisk pace. 

Robin and her employees had spent four days on the top of her house, revealing a now beautiful grey roof. It matched well with the wooden porch and stone walls. Her farmhouse was a beautiful craftsmanship of river rocks and pine, and the care she put into it was beginning to show.

“I’m really glad I made the splurge,” Tessa said, leading Robin back to the farmhouse, “Thanks again for the discount.” 

“No worries. I made ten peach cobblers with the peaches you gave me and brought them to the saloon a few days ago. Everyone benefits from you being here, Tessa. Do you have any other renovations coming up?”

Tessa ran a mental checklist on the repairs she made to the property. There would always be renovations, the greenhouse was decrepit and the fences around her property needed maintenance. 

Nearing the farmhouse, a familiar face greeted her. Unsure, she squinted, but the figure was still too far away. Robin waved, and the figure waved back, a sunhat in his hand. Demetrius, Robin’s husband, was waiting for them. He flapped his sunhat around his face, grimacing in the shade.

“So, Demetrius wants to take some soil samples from the farm, I hope that’s okay.” Robin said, rolling her eyes. “Something about trace minerals in the ground, or whatever...just to warn you.” 

They approached Demetrius, his dark forehead glistening with sweat. He fanned himself with the large straw hat, mouth downturned. He gave a friendly smile, but his disgruntled demeanor lingered.

“It’s easy to forget how hot it is when you live by the mountains. The air is cooler.” Demetrius explained. He shook Tessa’s hand firmly. She winced, his handshake was incredibly firm. “Did Robin fill you in?” He glanced at Robin, brown eyes questioning. 

“Yes, I filled her in,” Robin said, “I told her you need samples from a local farm. So, Tessa, is that alright with you? It will really help with his work.” Demetrius scrunched his broad nose in distaste, placing a hand on his hips.

“I’ll be able to measure the alkalinity of the soil and gather insight on why the land is so fertile in the valley. It will do more than help my work, it will define it.” Demetrius responded. Robin gave him a teasing look but nodded respectfully.

“Of course, dear, I know how important this is.” Robin assured. Tessa nudged a rock beside her foot, waiting for their banter to run its course. 

“That should be fine, I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Tessa said, and Demetrius picked up a case by his feet. 

“Can I take soil samples from the fields, here?” Demetrius pointed to the nearby rows of jalapenos. 

“Be my guest.” Tessa replied, and he headed to the field, hovering by the plants and crouching low to the ground. He opened the case and pulled out a few vials and a notepad.

“You know, he tested one of the peaches you gave me?” Robin smirked, “He’s very serious about this. It really is important though, the work he does. He keeps tabs on the other farms, monitoring pesticide use. He cares a lot.”

They watched Demetrius retrieve a sample soil, his blue shirt dotted with sweat. He returned, closing the case with a satisfied grin. 

“I can send you the results if you like,” he offered to Tessa. He reached out to shake her hand again, less firm this time, “It’s a pleasure to officially meet you.” 

“Come on, Tessa’s busy,” Robin said, heading back to their red truck by Tessa’s shed in the driveway, “Besides, Maru wanted to show us her new invention. The automated wood chipper, remember?” Demetrius grinned proudly. 

“Of course. Thank you, Tessa. Feel free to drop by anytime if you have questions about the soil.” Demetrius said, following Robin to the truck. They drove away, a cloud of dust in their wake.

Tessa wandered down the trail leading to the orchard to retrieve her wagon. She wondered what Demetrius would discover when he analyzed the soil. The farm had always produced great crops, although the orchard was superior beyond normal means, it was fertile soil, rich with minerals for optimal production.

She approached her wagon, abandoned by the junimos and heaps of orange peels scattered across the ground. She shoveled orange peels into her arms and tossed them into the wagon. The junimos swung above her in the tree, chirping and rustling branches. An orange peel dropped from above, glancing off her shoulder, and the junimos burst into giggles. She shook it at them, enjoying the way their giggling intensified. 

Picking up the carnage left from the forest spirits, she thought of Abigail. It was Friday night, and the saloon would be full of people relishing the approach of the weekend. Her first visit to the saloon in July had been uneventful. She wasn’t anti-social, but the solitude of the farm had left her less inclined to seek out crowded establishments. 

The way Abigail sulked when Tessa hesitated to accept the invitation left her to ponder. If she didn’t allow herself to be swept up into the social circle and become friendly with Sam and Sebastian, would they talk? She didn’t want that, especially now that she had to keep the going ons on her farm on a need-to-know basis. 

Sighing, she threw the remaining orange peels into her wagon. She would leave the farm and make small talk for one night. She pushed the wagon back to the farmhouse, the orange peels going straight into the compost pile. If she was returning to the saloon, she thought, she would do it in style. No overalls and fishing pole tonight. 

The day dragged, the sun traveling across the sky at a snail’s pace. Tessa utilized the hours by sweeping and mopping the kitchen and living room, never failing to be impressed how quickly dust seemed to accumulate. She tossed several expired meals from her fridge, gawking at a few moldy cheese slices.

Her bedroom was easier, and she folded her fresh laundry into neat piles and put them away in her dresser, tossing a few crumpled papers behind her desk, and reorganized her wardrobe. The white button up blouses and high waisted pants taunted her. It used to be an ordeal in the morning, deciding which pair of pants would accentuate her best before her work commute. Now, they only took up space.

However, she could use them to her advantage now. Her current wardrobe consisted of baggy overalls, jean shorts, ratty tees and mud-caked boots. She wasn’t sure if she’d fit in at the saloon in her former attire, a young professional look that fit in well at the Zuzu City bars. None of the regulars at the Stardew wore sloppy, rural clothes, but they certainly didn’t sport office casual.

She showered, briefly considering allowing Robin to renovate the small, art deco bathroom. The pink bathtub was cramped, and the symmetrical green and gold wallpaper insulted her eyes. She toweled herself off, her hair heavy and damp against her back. She sauntered to the wardrobe, conflicted. 

She had two looks: Farmer Tessa, just arrived from the fields or eager intern, dressed to impress. She pawed through the clothes, desperate. Her hand fell on her white, strappy sundress, something she hadn’t worn since her family vacationed at an island resort; the tropical timeshare had been something she legally inherited. 

“Rent it out!” Roger had told her, frustrated, “If you’re going to keep it then use it!”

The sun began to shrink behind the forest, the fields gold in the fading light. She pulled on her cowboy boots, her hair now braided, falling down her shoulder. Her dress glowed against her sunkissed tan, and she felt acceptable. 

She took one glance in the mirror, noting the acne around her hairline, near the fading cut on her forehead. Rolling her eyes, she shouldered her bag and left the house, locking the door behind her. A chirp by her feet surprised her, and she looked down to see a junimo. It hopped, reaching its small hands towards her. She picked it up, patting its round head. 

“I’m sorry, you can’t come with me.” She apologized. It grabbed her index finger, gnawing on her fingernail. She set it down and caressed its cheek. “Maybe next time.” It watched her set out for the trail leading to the road, mewling miserably after her.

The walk to town was pleasant, the land cooling down quickly in the sun’s absence. She walked past the park, looking at the garden full of sunflowers, their faces all pointing east. She crossed the large cobblestone plaza, looking down at her phone. She sent Abigail a smiley emoji, enjoying the suspense. 

She hadn’t officially agreed to meet up and she anticipated it being a surprise. People milled about outside, leaning against the stucco walls; the occasional cherry of a cigarette catching her eye. She weaved through them, mumbling apologies, and opened the door to the saloon.

It was busier than usual. Each bar table was occupied, and the long haired man from her last visit was playing the piano again, banging out a jaunty tune while singing off-key. She approached the bar, sidling in between two groups, trying to catch the eye of the swarthy, mustachioed bartender. Emily looked up from a beer tap, quickly approaching Tessa with a well-practiced grin. 

“I take back what I said,” Emily crooned, “I love your dress.” Tessa screwed up her face. 

“I like the overalls better,” she retorted, “They’re more comfortable.” Emily laughed, leaning over the bar. 

“Can I get you a beer? Vodka tonic? Glass of wine?” Emily implored. Tessa pretended to think hard, finger on her lips.

“Whatever beer is on tap.” Tessa suggested. Emily sighed.

“That doesn’t narrow it down. We have lager, pale ale, barley wine, light beer...” Emily listed. Tessa shrugged. 

She wasn’t a connoisseur, often preferring the cheapest choice, the preference growing after staring down at one of her tabs in horror, realizing she bought her colleagues and the pool sharks who circled her social circle several rounds of high-shelf liquor as the night dragged on. After that night, she only offered them the cheapest, watered down beer. It was stingy, she knew, but the financial consequences outweighed the quality of taste.

“Whatever you like? Surprise me.” Tessa responded, and Emily grabbed a mug, holding it beneath the tap at an angle as she poured. 

“Hey, do you remember when I read your aura?” Emily asked over the din on the bar. Tessa inclined her head. “You were really green, it was such a vibrant color.”

“Thank you?” Tessa grinned. Emily handed her the mug, filled with amber liquid and foam. 

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable in front of Abigail,” Emily admitted, “But your energy is really out of center. The green is so bright and it flows all around you, but there are dark spots. Loss, grief, anger- like you’ve taken something and pushed it down deep inside and won’t let it go.” Tessa grimaced, clutching her beer. 

“That sucks.” Tessa said weakly. Abigail chuckled, wiping down the bar with a rag. 

“Sorry if I overstepped, I thought you’d like to know. Ten dollars, please.” Emily joked, and Tessa rolled her eyes, hopping off the bar stool to find Abigail. 

She maneuvered around the tables, passing the large fireplace, nearly knocking into a portly man in an oil stained shirt. Apologizing, she broke through the crowd and stood in the arcade room doorway. Sam and Sebastian were in a heated argument, gesturing at the pool table. Abigail lay on the couch, arms behind her head, watching with amusement. She walked in and everyone looked up. Abigail sat up, bouncing on the couch. 

“Hey!” Abigail and Sam greeted in unison. Sebastian nodded, leaning over the pool table. 

Abigail scooted over and patted the space next to her. Tessa sat down, grasping her glass in one hand and smoothing down her dress. Abigail leaned over Tessa’s lap and grabbed her glass to take a sip, foam lingering on her lips. Abigail took in Tessa’s dress and hair, nodding appreciatively.

“You look great!” Abigail admitted. She shrugged her leather jacket off, putting it between them. “If you get cold, though, you can borrow that.” Abigail tucked her legs beneath her, turning to face her. “Did you walk here?” 

“Yeah, I don’t have a truck yet,” Tessa frowned, “I’m thinking about buying one in the fall.” 

“Don’t you worry about bears, walking around the forest?” Sam asked, brow furrowed.

“I practically live in the forest, and I haven’t seen one,” Tessa said, sipping her beer. “So, no, I’m not.” She thought of the forest folk, and wondered if they were afraid of the bears or any predators in the forest. Probably not. 

“How cool would it be, to see one though?” Abigail sighed, “There’s supposed to be black bears around here, but Sebastian hasn’t even seen them, and he lives by the mountains.”

“It’s true,” Sebastian admitted, “I haven’t seen any, not even when I was a kid.” Sam laughed. 

“That’s because you’re always inside, playing on your computer.” Sam joked, aiming for a billiard and scratching the table. Sebastian swatted at him, but Sam pulled back, barely suppressing his laughter.

“I’m not playing, I’m programming. It’s my job.” Sebastian growled. Abigail and Tessa glanced at each other. Sebastian rolled his eyes, moving to the other side of the pool table for a better shot. Abigail grabbed at Tessa’s glass, and Tessa held it far away, taunting her. 

“My beer.” Tessa grunted. Abigail huffed.

“I will give you five dollars to buy me a beer.” Abigail declared, rummaging through her bag for her wallet. She gave Tessa a five dollar bill, pushing it into her hand. She pressed her palms together, pushing her lower lip out, pretending to beg. 

“Did you lose control of your legs?” Tessa asked, already palming the bill. 

“Don’t fight it, she thinks she’s a princess and can get whatever she wants.” Sebastian smiled, savoring the dirty look Abigail shot him. Tessa stood up, handing the mug to Abigail. 

“How about this will be your beer, and I’ll go get myself another one?” Tessa grinned. Abigail took the beer, smirking into the mug. 

Tessa maneuvered through the crowd again, seeking the bar. The body heat of the bar crowd radiated around her. She passed Willy and his friends, his story loud and something to do about a large fish; the men arguing over Willy in disbelief.

“Bass do not get that big, Willy, and you know it. You’re lying!” A man with a long beard guffawed, but Willy only shrugged, his eyes full of mischief.

She kept going, looking towards the bar. A soft hand touched her shoulder and she looked over to see Marnie, glass of wine in hand, beaming at her. 

“I’m so happy to see you here!” Marnie said warmly, “Who are you with?” Tessa pointed back to the arcade room. 

“Abigail and her friends,” Tessa said, “Are you waiting on someone?” The space beside Marnie was empty. Marnie shook her head quickly. 

“Oh, no, just relaxing after a terribly long week. I’m too old for this life, working on a ranch day in, day out.” Marnie chuckled. 

“Oh. How’s the ranch doing?” Tessa asked, making small talk. 

“The same, still standing,” Marnie said over her glass, “Have you thought about what we talked about? Hiring Shane?” 

The truth was, she hadn’t. The orchard was completely taken care of. The field of crops was manageable by herself, almost. If she could place bright yellow hazard tape around her property she would. Rogue River Farm was home to hundreds of hard-working guests that didn’t exist according to most people, and keeping it a secret was proving difficult.

Marnie watched her face, the edges of her smile drooping. It was the same disappointed smile she had seen on her mother when she came home late, sneaking in only to be surprised to see LisBeth sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. Her mother never yelled or criticized her, but her downcast smile always brought her back to earth, reminding Tessa she knew better. Backpedalling, she sat down at the table across from Marnie.

“There’s a lot going on the farm,” Tessa said, “I’ve been able to manage on my own, I’ve had a few farmhands help harvest the orchard.” That was the biggest lie of the year, she thought, she had an entire army on the farm.

“Shane could help too,” Marnie said, “He really needs the work, Tessa. I know he can be prickly, but I promise, his work ethic is stellar.”

“It’s not him,” Tessa said carefully, “It’s just I don’t have work to offer. If I had larger fields, I’d need someone. I’ve often thought about expanding and building a coop, fresh eggs would be a great addition to the farm...” Marnie’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Tessa, if you’re serious, Robin will build you a coop for an absurdly low price.” Marnie rambled, “And Shane knows everything there is to know about fowl, he’s been taking care of our brood since he moved in.” Aw, hell, Tessa thought. Marnie looked at her with big, brown eyes full of hope. 

“I’ll have to ask Robin.” Tessa said dismissively. Marnie smiled, relieved. 

“Let’s! She’s right over there.” Marnie pointed to a couple nearby. 

Tessa sighed in frustration when she looked across the bar. Demetrius and Robin were dancing by the piano, the long haired man’s fingers flying across the keys. Marnie put her hand in her mouth and whistled, and several patrons glared at her.

Robin looked towards the source and caught Marnie's gaze and pointed at her chest. ‘Me?’ Robin mouthed silently. Marnie nodded impatiently and urged her over. Tessa’s stomach sank. They watched Demetrius twirl Robin around, sending her off to their table. Robin moved clumsily through the tables and leaned heavily against their table.

“I feel like a cow being called home from pasture,” Robin complained, tucking an errant red strand into her bun, “What is it?” Tessa opened her mouth to speak.

“Tessa wants to build a coop on her land,” Marnie exclaimed, “Wouldn’t that be great?” Robin stood straighter, nodding quickly. 

“Yes, it would be, considering all of the abandoned wood I found laying around when I fixed your roof.” Robin pointed her chin at Tessa. “You have a woodpile behind your house, good wood going to waste.” Tessa was well aware, having approached it in the spring only to flee when she found the largest spider she’d ever seen.

“Yeah, I know,” Tessa confessed, “I haven’t found use for it.” Robin pounded her fist on the table. 

“Now you do,” declared Robin, “You’ll get your coop, discounted because we’re neighbors and because you’re supplying a good amount of the materials.” She smelled liquor on Robin’s breath and wondered if she would regret her proclamation of discounts.

“Wow, isn’t that wonderful, Tessa?” Marnie grinned, and Tessa felt like an idiot. The maternal safety she felt around Marnie came at a cost. Robin clapped her shoulder. 

“Call me next week. This is an easy project. You can fill the damn thing with chickens, geese, ducks, whatever your heart desires.” Robin said, hiccuping. She turned around, heading towards Demetrius, who was still dancing and welcomed her with open arms. Marnie looked back at Tessa. 

“Robin built one of my coops. You could house thirty chickens in it, if you wanted. There’s startup costs, sure, but Shane can manage thirty chickens easily,” Marnie said silkily, “You wouldn’t even have to lift a finger.” 

“Where would I sell eggs, I have a few contracts with groceries stores, for my produce-” Tessa began. Marnie shook her head, sipping her wine. 

“Pierre has a contract with a local poultry farm a few towns over. The word is he’s looking to cancel. I have my own stores I sell to, I don’t need anymore.” Marnie said. 

“You’ve really thought this through.” Tessa said suspiciously. She pulled her braid over her shoulder, wringing it in her hands. 

“You have no idea,” Marnie laughed, “I’m even willing to sell you a few chicks, for a ridiculously low price. My nephew means the world to me, Tessa. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do.” Tessa swallowed. Family was important to Marnie, she harbored a fierce, protective love for her flock. 

“Okay,” Tess said, “I have to get back, I’m supposed to be getting a beer.” 

“Thank you, I owe you too much now.” Marnie smiled, her face sad and grateful. Tessa stepped away from the table, leaving Marnie to sip her wine. She headed through the throng to the counter, vying for Emily’s attention. 

“Can I get another?” Tessa asked. Emily poured her a glass, waving her off as another guest flagged Emily down. She was able to get through the crowd easier, learning how to avoid people, narrowly avoiding an arm that was thrust at her, its owner telling a lively story, and sidestepping bags that have been left on the ground by the tables. 

The arcade room was a welcome sight, and she carried her beer to the couch. Abigail held her hands up in confusion. 

“Where were you? Sam lost twice while you were gone.” Abigail complained. Tessa drank deeply from her beer. 

“Business stuff, you’d be surprised how many people are invested in Rogue River Farm.” Tessa said darkly. Abigail leaned against the sofa arm, moving to place her legs across Tessa’s lap. Tessa relented, shaking Abigail’s shoe in faux irritation. The closer she allowed Abigail to get, the more comfortable the girl had become. Abigail loved taking things that didn’t belong to her, taking up more space than she needed. Typically, this would bother Tessa to no end but it was endearing. She would draw a line in the sand if Abigail overstepped.

“We were talking about the meteor shower happening soon,” Sam piped up, “Sunday and Monday night you’ll have a clear view of them.” 

“Cool,” Tessa replied, “Are you guys going to watch?” The last meteor shower she had watched was when she was twelve, her parents took her to the desert to watch the space rocks light up the night, the Milkyway seeping across the sky like watercolor stains against the abyss.

“Definitely,” Sam grinned, “The best place to watch is at the mountain lake. You should come, if you’re up for it.”

“Don’t forget,” Sebastian warned Sam, “Demetrius and Maru are going too. You know how they don’t like people showing up uninvited.” Tessa frowned, she had found Demetrius to be nothing other than welcoming and polite. 

“Well, then invite her,” Sam rolled his eyes, “It’s not a big deal.” He leaned over his pool stick, stretching his back. 

“Yeah, invite her!” Abigail mimicked, pounding the sofa with her feet. Sebastian sighed in irritation. 

“Obviously, you’re invited.” Sebastian said, looking at Tessa. She nodded in thanks, taking another sip of beer. “I’ll just tell Demetrius tomorrow.” He rapped his knuckles against the pool table with finality. Sam held his pool stick against his chest, pretending it was a guitar. 

“Dude, don’t do that.” Sebastian winced. Sam ignored him. 

“The luau is almost here too!” Sam exclaimed, strumming his imaginary guitar. “You know what that means.” Abigail wrinkled her nose. 

“No one here knows what that means,” Abigail scolded. Sam stopped messing with the pool stick. 

“It means,” Sam emphasized, “There will be a giant potluck. Somewhere on the buffet table will be a large pot of stew. The stew, as we all know, is the Mayor’s ‘secret recipe’, his prized dish that he always serves during the luau. This time, I’ll have added anchovies when no one is looking, thus, ruining the stew.” He looked around the room to gauge his audience.

“Gross!” Abigail exclaimed. Sebastian shook his head. Sam looked around, confused. 

“No one will know it was me.” Sam crowed, “It’s the best idea ever-” Abigail held her hand up, ignoring him. She looked over at Tessa, grinning. 

“It also means a free buffet, dancing, and all of the locals coming together on the beach.” Abigail told her. “It’s coming up, if you want to go.” 

“I’m a sucker for free food.” Tessa replied. 

“Me too!” Abigail giggled. Tessa laughed, watching the two boys rack the pool table. She turned to her right, glancing at the merriment permeating the bar. Every table was full, except one. 

She hadn’t noticed Shane, he blended into the crowd. He sat alone by the stone fireplace, a few empty glasses around him. He brought a half full glass to his lips, drinking fast. He set the empty glass down and wiped his mouth, looking around the room. She felt sad just looking at him alone at the table, but he had made it clear this was by choice. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his shoulder blades. He glanced over suddenly, aware of her gaze. 

She raised her glass towards him, feeling foolish. He didn’t need her friendship nor had he wanted it. In the fields after the storm, he worked hard and hadn’t bothered to answer any of the personal questions she asked, instead focused on reminding Tessa she wasn’t thinking clearly. 

He met her gaze and smiled apathetically at her, raising his empty glass slightly from the table. She smiled weakly, turning back to watch Sebastian rack the pool table. Abigail tapped her forefinger lightly, catching her attention. 

“Don’t bother,” Abigail whispered so Sam and Sebastian couldn’t overhear, “He doesn’t want friends, trust me.” 

“You don’t know that.” Tessa whispered back. Abigail smiled pityingly, putting her phone down on her leather jacket. 

“That’s cute Tessa, but if you’re going to take interest in the boys in town, we could find you someone decent.” Tessa glowered, drinking her beer. 

“I’m not looking for a date, I have enough going on as it is.” Tessa retorted. Abigail rolled her eyes. “Don’t you dare think of setting me up with anyone.” Abigail chuckled at Tessa’s defensiveness, turning to watch another pool game.

“Whatever you say.”


	8. Stargazing

The night sky reflected on the mountain lake, the stars mirroring on the glassy surface. Tessa sat down on an itchy blanket beside Abigail surrounded by Robin’s family. It was cold, and Tessa rubbed her hands together, glad she brought her favorite wool sweater.

The group had met in front of Robin’s garage, holding blankets and a few bags of food. Demetrius and Robin’s daughter, Maru, shook Tessa’s hand shyly, peering over her red frames. She was bookish, clasping a few sky charts in her hand. 

“I thought it would be nice if I pointed out the constellations,” Maru explained, “But everyone will probably be focused on the meteor shower.” 

Maru, Robin, and Demetrius shared a blanket, the sky charts strewn over Maru’s lap. Demetrius listened fondly as Maru pointed at the sky her eyes fixated on the North Star. 

Sam and Sebastian sat at the edge of their blanket, crowded beside Tessa and Abigail. They attempted to combine blankets, placing them on the grass together, but the space was cramped. The sun had disappeared hours ago, and they basked in the darkness, the moon silvery on the trees and reflecting over the deep lake. 

“We should be seeing them soon,” Abigail whispered excitedly, “We just have to pay attention.” 

“Then stop goofing off and look.” Sebastian snapped, gesturing towards the night sky. They looked up, craning their necks to peer into the abyss above them.

The clean air and isolation in the mountains made the night sky startlingly bright, the suffocating smog in the city didn’t reach here. Thousands of stars bedazzled the sky, little pinpricks of light tearing into their world. Many of the stars were now long gone, burnt out in the cold dark, but the light still reached her eyes, reminding her she was infinitesimally small, an ant compared to the universe around her. A meteor shot across the sky, catching her attention.

“Did you see that?” Sam said, leaning back on the blanket. He crunched loudly on chips, a snack bag between his legs. The group sat quietly as meteors occasionally crossed the sky, burning through the atmosphere. 

“Did you know meteor showers are a sign something good will happen?” Abigail said softly, leaning against Tessa’s shoulder. 

“I hope so,” Tessa replied, “I need all the luck I can get.” 

Robin leaned over her blanket, Demetrius’s arm wrapped around her. 

“I bet you don’t see things like this in the big city,” Robin smirked, “Aren’t you glad you’re here now?” 

“You’re right, we definitely didn’t have such a great view in the city.” Tessa grinned back. Her apartment was in the heart of Zuzu City, a wall of apartment buildings. The only view she had was of the traffic bustling below and the grey concrete of the city. Pelican Town was better. 

Abigail sat up, shifting around on the blanket. “Hey, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Abigail stood up, brushed her pants off, and headed back to the house. Tessa sprawled out, taking the space Abigail had occupied. Sam and Sebastian shifted around, taking more space as well. 

Maru and Demetrius were still discussing the constellations, Maru tugging on Demetrius’s shirt sleeve in eagerness, pointing out another cluster of stars. Tessa listened, hearing Maru mention the Little Dipper. 

Occasionally on family visits to the farm, her mother sat with her on the porch, looking up at the stars. She helped Tessa decipher the night sky, pointing at constellations and explaining their meaning. 

“The Little Dipper is important,” her mother said softly, pointing towards the sky, “See, the North Star in between those stars, the brightest one? It will guide you home when you’re lost.” 

Tessa’s heart ached. All the memories she cherished were in the past, lost in the shadows behind her. When she looked back, all she could see was the routes she abandoned, the time and effort she spent in her early twenties on a degree she wasn’t even using. After high school, everything blurred together, and the time she could have spent with her family was gone, used up by her ambitions in the city. 

“Really cool, huh?” Sebastian said, nodding towards the night sky. He moved away from Sam and sat closer to her, leaning on his arm. 

“Yeah, really pretty.” Tessa responded. Sebastian hadn’t made an effort to talk to her, often talking to her through Abigail. He ran a hand through his dark hair, looking up at the sky. 

“How long have you and Abigail been hanging out, before we met at the saloon?” Sebastian asked, turning to look at her. His dark eyes found hers, suddenly inquisitive. Tessa contemplated, lying down flat on the blanket. 

“Hm, mid-spring...around April,” Tessa replied, “Why?”

“Abigail lagged, we didn’t meet you until July.” Sam said, turning over onto his stomach. 

“I manage a large piece of land, I haven’t met many people. I met Abigail through Pierre’s, I sell my produce there.” Tessa replied. 

“Abby doesn’t bring any friends around,” Sam explained, “It’s weird to see her hanging out with people.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“It is weird,” Sebastian looked at her pointedly, “It’s weird she hasn’t brought you around until now.”

“There aren’t many girlfriends her age,” Tessa said, “So I guess I made the cut.” Tessa knew Abigail was anti-social and often wondered why she made the effort to reach out to Tessa. Abigail said it was empathy, often feeling like a stranger in her own town. 

“Not many girlfriends, huh?” Sebastian mused, staring up at the sky. 

“What, Abigail needs girlfriends,” Sam said, “I tried to get her to hang out with Penny but they don’t have anything in common.”

“Penny seems nice,” Tessa offered. Sam blushed. 

“Yeah,” Sam gloated, “She’s really smart too, she’s read every book in the library...”

Tessa glanced at Sebastian, who was in deep thought. It was difficult, Tessa guessed, to expand a group of friends in a small town. Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian already knew each other, and Tessa was an unknown. Sebastian was more paranoid than she thought. 

She looked back towards Robin’s house, hoping to see Abigail. The trail was empty, she must still be inside the house. 

“Looking for your girlfriend?” Sebastian said coldly. Sam looked up, confused. Tessa stood up, glancing back at the trail. 

“I’m just going to see what’s taking her so long.” Tessa said, irritated. Sam looked quickly at both of them, mental wheels in his head grinding away. 

She walked down the trail, overhearing Sam hiss something at Sebastian, frustrated. She ignored it and walked down the trail, the dark enveloping her. The gravel driveway crunched beneath her feet and she approached the house. A bush rustled noisily and she stopped, staring at it. Several blackberry bushes grew along the side of the garage, and an animal was traipsing through the forage, making her nervous.

A rabbit hopped across the driveway, bolting down the trail. Relieved, she went inside, going through Robin’s shop. She walked down the hallway, looking at family photos. A sunny day at the lake caught her eye, a photo of Sebastian and Maru playing in the sand as children. She wondered when he became so prickly, perhaps puberty hit and the hormones never left after he grew up. 

Tessa knocked on the bathroom door and it opened at her touch, revealing an empty bathroom. Abigail must have walked right by her on the trail unnoticed. The bell rang from Robin’s storefront and Tessa wandered back through the hallway.

Sam smiled sheepishly at her from the doorway, moving to sit on a chair by the door. 

“Is she not here?” Sam asked, and Tessa shook her head. “Hey, I’m sorry about Sebastian, he can be off-putting at times.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Tessa pursed her lips, “But I get it, he doesn’t know me.” Sam shrugged, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. 

“It’s still no excuse to make someone feel unwelcome,” Sam replied, “I told him not to be weird around you anymore, you’re Abigail’s friend so he better get used to you.” 

“Has he always been a ray of sunshine?” Tessa smirked. 

“Yep,” Sam chuckled, “But he’s not usually this bad. Do you want to head back?”

Sam opened the front door for her and they shuffled out into the driveway. Sam clapped her shoulder, sighing heavily. 

“You’re part of the group now,” Sam said, walking towards the lake, “Let’s go see if Abigail’s back.” 

Tessa allowed Sam to take the lead back to the lake, the trees undulating above her in the wind that billowed over the mountains. They followed the sound of the group, voices hushed over the blankets. 

Abigail was standing over Sebastian, hair damp and most of her clothes wet. She tossed her hair, water droplets clinging to Sebastian’s jacket. Abigail looked up as Sam and Tessa approached. 

“What happened to you?” Sam guffawed, grabbing her damp jacket sleeve. 

“I fell in the lake, over by the docks,” Abigail admitted, pulling her sleeve from Sam’s grip, “I wanted to check out the view, see if it was better.” 

“You’re all wet,” Tessa teased, “You can’t sit on the blanket with us now.” Abigail narrowed her eyes, suddenly determined. Abigail flung herself around Tessa, soaking her.

“Ugh, gross!” Tessa yelped, and Abigail leapt back, admiring her handiwork. Tessa’s front was soaked. Her tan wool sweater hung heavy on her chest, the lake water drenching her. Sam laughed at her, moving to sit by Sebastian. Sebastian was quiet, still exploring the night sky for meteors.

“You deserved it,” Abigail smirked, sitting on the blanket beside Sam, “Now we have to huddle together for body warmth, don’t want either of us freezing to death.”

“It’s August,” Demetrius called from his blanket, “No one is freezing to death tonight.” Maru giggled, watching Abigail and Tessa argue. Abigail pulled Tessa down onto the blanket, wrapping an arm around her back consolingly. 

“Do you know how long wool takes to dry?” Tessa whispered, her indignation fading, “I’m going to be cold all night.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Abigail whispered back, “Just watch the sky with me.” Something fell from Abigail’s hair onto Tessa’s lap and she picked it up. A large fish scale, flashing silver at her, and she held it up to her face in distaste.

“This fell off of you.” Tessa told Abigail. Abigail looked at the fish scale and paled, her face twisted in disgust. 

“I must have fallen on a fish when I stumbled into the lake.” Abigail laughed, throwing the fish scale across the grass.

The group fell silent, watching the meteors light up the sky, a celestial snowglobe of stars and burning debris. Abigail grabbed her hand, moving her attention to the cascade of meteors over the mountains.

“I could watch this all night.” Abigail admitted. Tessa glanced at Abigail, taking in the wonder that filled her eyes, the relaxed smile she wore staring up into the sky. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a real friend, someone to play with; sharing laughter and relishing the world around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are reading, what's your experience with being the new person in a group of friends? Not everyone can get along, but have you ever dealt with someone who made you feel excluded? 
> 
> This chapter is pretty short, but I've never seen a meteor shower before, and wanted my characters to experience one.


	9. Another World

Tessa was reorganizing the cellar when Abigail arrived, a little bit later than she expected. Tessa started her Saturday morning earlier than usual, scrambling to put away the harvest. Although the delivery truck picked up her shipments twice a week from the large refrigerated shed Robin set up at the entrance of her farm, the rows of fruit bins reminded her the cellar was terribly overstocked. Setting a bin atop a large stack of oranges, she sped up the cellar stairs to her living room and opened the front door. 

“Hey, are you ready to go?” Abigail leaned her elbow against the doorframe. Tessa grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter, tossing her house keys in her palm. 

“Yeah, everything’s all settled here.” Tessa said, rubbing at a stain on her overalls aimlessly, and locked the door. “Let’s go.” 

They began the long walk through the farm, heading south towards Marnie’s ranch. Abigail shrugged off her jacket, the humid warmth affecting both of them. 

Cindersap Forest extended to the sea cliffs, encroaching the countryside around Marnie’s pastures. She hadn’t bothered to explore further than the woods by Rogue River Farm and even then, she rarely strayed farther than the river. Tessa stopped to admire a patch of sweetpeas, plucking a few flowers from their stems. Abigail stopped, watching her take in their aroma, holding them close to her nose. 

“Come on, I told Rasmodius we’d stop by around eleven,” Abigail reminded her, “We’re going to be late.” Tessa placed a sweetpea in Abigail’s hand and she gripped it tightly, the petals shriveling. They walked down the forest trail, Abigail’s pace quickening. 

“What exactly did you tell, er, Rasmodius. Rasmodius, right?” Tessa called to Abigail, briskly striding down the trail. Abigail looked back briefly. 

“Just what we talked about, learning more about the valley folklore. Nothing special,” Abigail replied, “But now that you remind me, there’s a few rules I need to lay out.” Tessa wrinkled her nose in confusion.

“Ok, like what?” Tessa asked, catching up to match Abigail’s pace.

“One,” Abigail held up her finger, “Don’t ask any questions about his house. What you see, what you smell, what you hear. Nothing.” Tessa imagined Rasmodius as a hoarder or a messy homemaker, and cringed. 

“Two,” Abigail held up a second finger, “We’re here for stories, nothing more. I’ve spent a lot of time with Rasmodius, learning more about rituals for my craft, and I don’t want him to stop because we’re nosing around.” 

“Nosing around?” Tessa asked, “I want to know more about the forest folk, that’s all.”

“And you will,” Abigail said, “He’s teaching me about crystals and energy, I’ve learned a lot but I don’t want to overwhelm him. He might not let me visit anymore if he thinks I’ll bring guests all the time. Anyways, I have something to show him today, so it’s good to have company. He can be intimidating.”

“So he’s anti-social,” mused Tessa, “What exactly does he do?” 

The treeline broke, revealing a scenic lake, its shores extending to the outskirts of her farm. Abigail led her through the trail around the lake, taking great care to avoid the flush of reeds and grass that flourished around the shore.

“Rasmodius dabbles in mysticism, studying the elemental magic in the valley.” Abigail smiled, “He’s really experienced in crystals and energy gathering, he’s been helpful.”

“And he makes money doing this?” Tessa retorted, eyebrows raised. Abigail shook her head. 

“Not everything is about money.” Abigail said, rolling her eyes. 

“Why does he live out here in a tower, in the middle of the woods?” Tessa asked, but Abigail ignored her.

The walk around the lake was quicker than Tessa expected, the distant tower now looming above them. The stone obelisk pierced the sky, a weathervane spinning slowly on the pointed roof. Abigail led her up the cobblestone steps, stopping at the door. She turned to Tessa, appraising her with concerned eyes. 

“Remember what I said,” Abigail said pointedly, “No intrusive questions or straying off topic. Rasmodius is the only person in this damn town who understands my hobbies.” 

Tessa nodded quickly and Abigail knocked on the door three times. Tessa listened closely, small sounds of life met her ears. A bustle of something heavy falling on the floor, followed by footsteps. Someone was shuffling around behind the door, the mechanical sound of several locks being opened. The door swung open wide, revealing a gaunt man in dark robes. 

His dark purple shaggy hair fell against his shoulders, tangled. He pulled at his lilac mustache, eyeing his guests suspiciously. 

“Welcome, Abigail...and friend.” Rasmodius’s blue eyes drilled into hers, making Tessa uncomfortable. He opened the door wide and Abigail sashayed in, Tessa following close behind.

The first thing she noticed was the lack of space, bookshelves and desks taking up most of the circular room. Incense clouded the air, making Tessa cough. Disoriented, she stared at a large cauldron in the corner, its stone belly heated by a small, blue flamed fire beneath it. Something herbal and foul-smelling was bubbling away in the cauldron, she turned away, looking around the cramped room in interest.

A large chalk mural was drawn on the floor, symbols she didn’t understand. They passed by his desk, papers written in an unknown language catching her eye. Rasmodius led them to a tea table holding a teapot and a few bubblegum pink porcelain tea cups, ushering them to sit down on the large pillows around it. 

She looked around, she was surrounded by shelves of books stacked alongside large glittering geodes, and several exotic plants sat by the window tower. Rasmodius lowered himself onto a red sofa nearby, watching them. She eyed the bright pink teacups in front of her, contrasting with the strange, cramped style of the room, and Rasmodius followed her line of sight.

“The ex-wife left them, they don’t exactly match the decor, but it’s something to put tea in.” Rasmodius said bitterly. Tessa glanced at Abigail nervously, but Rasmodius continued.

“I hope the walk here wasn’t too tiresome,” Rasmodius began. He placed the teapot on the table, motioning for them to help themselves. Abigail poured herself a cup, the smell of jasmine in the air. Abigail poured one for Tessa, pushing it into her hands. “It’s so rare to have visitors.”

“Not at all,” Abigail sipped her tea, “It’s always a nice walk, I forget how beautiful the lake is.” Tessa sipped her tea as well, savoring the jasmine infused green tea. Rasmodius shifted back further onto the sofa, crossing his legs. Tessa tried to ease herself into the comfortable pleasantries, listening to Abigail and Rasmodius discuss the benefits of living by the lake. 

“Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of guests?” Rasmodius asked suddenly, tapping his boot on the carpet. 

“Oh, sorry,” Abigail said quickly, “This is Tessa, I mentioned her last week, how she’s curious about the forest folk?” Rasmodius nodded thoughtfully.

“Yes, what of them?” Rasmodius responded dryly. Abigail hunched her shoulders, eyes darting to Tessa. Tessa simply stared back, sipping her tea. 

“It’s just... you’ve mentioned them to me before, and I thought you’d be able to tell the story better. Tessa wants to know about them.” Abigail explained.

“And you remember that they’re just stories?” Rasmodius said, eyeing Tessa condescendingly, “And I mentioned them off-handedly? I believe in many things, but I have never seen the forest folk. They are a human story, something to keep the land free from deforestation.” 

“What if I told you I’ve seen them before?” Tessa spoke up. Rasmodius sat in silence, studying the hems of his robe. 

“I would say you were mistaken.” Rasmodius replied. Tessa thought of the shadows lurking around her farm, the soft-spoken creatures who protected her orchard in hopes she would follow her grandfather’s footsteps deep into the mines. She tried not to shudder. 

“I have,” Tessa huffed, “Could you please tell me about them?” 

“It’s not uncommon for places like Pelican Town to have local legends,” Rasmodius responded, “Stories of supernatural forces guiding the locals to fortune and safety. I will tell you the story, Tessa, if it helps you understand.” Tessa nodded encouragingly and he continued. 

“Long before you were born, before Pelican Town established itself as a mining industry, there was only the Cindersap Forest,” Rasmodius said, “I’m sure you’re well aware how deforestation can be devastating, moving quickly through the land. Pelican Town is a result of that.” 

Tessa looked down into her teacup. Her family’s empire grew from the trees all around them, many of them falling to support their business. 

“It is said the forest is protected by otherworldly beings, woodland spirits in our likeness. They viewed humans as a threat, often taking the lives of those who dared venture into the woods.” Rasmodius explained. 

“What did they look like?” Tessa asked. 

“Like us, the stories say. The people of the woods, green as moss, but just the same.” Rasmodius mused, twirling his moustache. 

“Did they really hurt people who went into the woods?” Tessa asked. They had never bothered her, even now, when she took leisurely walks around the borders of her farm. 

“There were many people who inhabited the valley, small homesteads living off the land. If they did, it was not written down,” Rasmodius replied, “Incidentally, if people had gone missing, it would have been the work of a wildcat or they simply became lost, the forest isn’t easy to navigate.”

“The forest folk, did they eventually make peace with people?” Tessa asked. Rasmodius nodded. 

“The stories say peace was met, the humans offering to stay away from the forest and leave the trees alone,” Rasmodius said, “However, people have been taking from the forest for over a hundred years and nothing has happened. It is a story, nothing more.”

Rasmodius stood up, wandering towards the window. He walked along the bookshelves, eyeing the titles intently. He stopped at a shelf, pulling out a small book. He brought it to the table and handed it to her. She looked at the cover, cracking open the book and flipping through the pages. 

“It’s a children’s storybook, nothing more,” Rasmodius said lazily, “There are other stories in there as well.”

“Oh.” Tessa said weakly, thumbing through the pages. A story of a magical fish, she read quickly, garnering it was a symbolic lesson of respecting the ocean. 

“What about this one, here, they’re all made-up stories?” Tessa asked, pointing at the chapter. 

“He’s already told you,” Abigail said, “They’re all just stories.” Rasmodius smiled softly.

“It’s healthy to be curious about things we don’t understand,” Rasmodius retorted, “After all, most of my work is invested in matters others ignore or refute. I don’t blame you, Tessa, for wanting to know such things.”

“But they’re just stories.” Tessa repeated. Abigail narrowed her eyes at Tessa, and she was unsure what caused the sudden mood switch. 

“Rasmodius,” Abigail said suddenly, reaching into her bag, “Can you look at this crystal? I found it in a shop in Zuzu City a few weeks ago.” She pulled out a shimmery, blue geode. Its facets glittered in the light, reflecting the rainbow on Abigail’s pale face. Tessa held her breath, unsure. 

“When did you go to Zuzu City?” Tessa asked. Abigail looked over at her, handing the geode to Rasmodius. 

“Oh, my mom and I went shopping, checking out a few new stores. We passed by an occult shop and I couldn’t help myself. The energy coming from this crystal really called to me.” Abigail replied, pulling her hair over her shoulder. 

Rasmodius sat up straight, looking deep into the crystal. He shook his head. 

“We both know you didn’t find this in some run down, consumeristic, smoke and mirrors shop,” Rasmodius said bitingly, his eyes alight with suspicion. The air in the room changed, and Abigail frowned, examining Rasmdodius’s questioning eyes with desperation. 

“Yes, I did.” Abigail shot back, glancing deliberately at Tessa. Rasmodius gripped the stone, setting his hands in his lap. He looked at Tessa, calculating. 

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Rasmodius mused, “I assumed she did when my home didn’t surprise her, she didn’t appear new to this.” He gestured to the cauldron, the desks covered in large books and arcane writings, the intricate chalk drawing on the floor. 

“Know what?” Tessa asked and Abigail groaned. Rasmodius smiled, ignoring Abigail’s frustration. He held up the stone to Tessa. Tessa looked at him uncertainly. 

“No, this isn’t why I brought her, I specifically told you this wasn’t going to happen.” Abigail upbraided him, nervousness exuding from her frame. 

“Have you seen this before?” Rasmodius continued, “You’ve seen things before, the forest folk, although they don’t exist. Do you know what this is?” Abigail made a strange sound, leaning against the tea table. 

“Of course she doesn’t,” Abigail hissed, “I brought her here so you could tell her the forest legend, that’s it.” Fueled by Abigail’s temper, Tessa laughed. They looked at her, hesitating at her outburst. 

“Do either of you know what it is?” Tessa said, “It’s from the mines. You can find it deep underground, near the lake.” Rasmodius stood up, suddenly thrilled. 

“You’ve brought me a second apprentice candidate,” Rasmodius told Abigail, “And you didn’t bother to tell me?” He whirled around, robes flying behind him as he approached the cauldron. 

“No, no,” Abigail shouted, “That’s not what this is.” She ran to his side, grabbing the stone. He let her, already ladling something from the cauldron into a cup. Tessa sat at the table, bewildered. 

“What’s going on?” Tessa asked. Abigail glared. 

“I guess both our secrets are out in the open, Tessa.” Abigail said. “There’s no reason hiding now.” Rasmodius brought the cup to Tessa, setting it on the table. Abigail trailed after him, glowering.

“You went into the mines,” Rasmodius said, “And you were able to return safely. Not many people can say the same, other than the people sitting in this room.” 

“I didn’t want her to know, it’s not good for people to know about this.” Abigail warned him. Rasmodius ignored her. 

“I’ve lived here for a long time, studying the elemental magic that permeates the valley.” Rasmodius said, pushing the cup closer to Tessa, “The key to the whole valley, everything it holds, is in that stone. I need like-minded people, like us, to continue my research.” 

“We don’t know that,” Abigail said irritatedly, “It’s full of energy, but it’s not representative of the elements.” 

“Does this have anything to do with the smoke creatures in the mines?” Tessa piped up, ignoring the potion on the table. They glanced at each other, faces grim. 

“Yes,” Rasmodius admitted, “They believe the mountain and everything beneath it belongs to them. It is difficult to get anything out of the mines safely. I’ve been searching for this stone for some time. Abigail must think I’m a fool to not recognize it immediately.” Abigail looked down, shame crossing her face, quickly replaced by confusion. She cornered Tessa, suspicion written on her face.

“When did you go to the mines?” Abigail glowered. “You’re not supposed to know anything at all.”

“If I could have the floor for a minute,” Tessa interrupted , “How come no one knows about this? The mines closed decades ago, and no one has bothered to mention there’s something down there? How did this happen?” 

“Despite what is said, the mines did not close due to financial loss, poor management, or whatever you may have heard,” Rasmodius replied, “The elemental bridge lies in the mountains, sentient and well aware of the dangers it faces. It absorbed the energy from the land around it, compelling humans to leave.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense, at all,” Tessa sighed, “A rock manipulated an entire company to give up and go out of business?” 

“I don’t have the time to explain this to you, not today.” Rasmodius sighed, “I’d like to discuss something else with you, entirely.” 

“I don’t think it’s right, she shouldn’t have to deal with all of this.” Abigail pleaded. 

“I’ve been through more than you know,” Tessa said, shooting a dirty look at her, “I’ve already become involved. Just tell me.” Abigail looked helplessly at the floor, her hair hiding her face. Rasmodius returned to the table, holding the full cup. 

“As I mentioned, I’ve studied the elemental energy in the valley for quite awhile,” Rasmodius said, “And there are four main elements I’ve invested my time in.” He took the geode from Abigail’s unwilling hands and set the stone on the tea table, looking over at Tessa. 

“Earth, air, water, and fire are pillars of this valley. Of course, there are specific elements such as void, light, luck...my research is incomplete.” Rasmodius explained. “Your friend helps me maintain the peace in the valley while I research the source. This stone.” He pointed at the stone on the table, its facets glittering against the wood grain of the tea table.

The forest folk only told her of the mines, never mentioning there could be other forces at work. She clapped her hands together, thinking. 

“What do these do? What are they?” Tessa asked.

“They maintain balance, keeping the valley safe. The earth elements protect the forest- not unlike the forest folk legend. The fire elements maintain the land life cycle, burning away only to reveal new life. The water elements protect the ocean from us, really; and the air elements watch the skies, giving us rain or shine as they please.” Rasmodius rattled, and Tessa struggled to keep up.

“You believe in that, but you don’t believe me when I tell you I’ve seen forest folk?” Tessa groaned. It was irritating, the way Abigail and Rasmodius smoothed over her questions and replaced them with element creatures and ‘maintaining balance of the valley’. 

“Abigail may be hesitant to tell you,” Rasmodius waved at the purple haired girl, “But it is our duty to know these things. It is utterly important that I observe the actions of the elemental spirits around me.” 

“Alright, I’m leaving.” Tessa stood up, grabbing her bag. Rasmodius ushered for her to sit down, pushing the potion filled cup towards her. 

“I don’t often reveal secrets to strangers,” Rasmodius said, “But I have a feeling you know enough to confide in. Please, sit. I can explain more- this potion is imbibed with the energy of the valley. It will help you understand the elementals.” She looked down into the cup, its murky green contents turning her stomach. 

“Not a chance.” Tessa replied. Abigail grabbed her hand, pulling her down toward the tea table. 

“I’ll explain everything, after,” Abigail rushed, “But this is out of my hands. You should drink the potion, I tried to keep you out of this, but you made your choice.” 

“Why should I trust you anymore?” Tessa sighed, “You lied to me.” Abigail shook her head violently. 

“No, I didn’t,” Abigail said, “I just omitted a few things. I’ve drank this potion before, by the way, it won’t hurt you. Just do it.” Tessa looked down at Abigail, watching her hopeful eyes wander her face, looking for an answer. Tessa picked up the cup.

“Fine, but if I get sick I’m telling Pierre you’re a wizard.” Abigail rolled her eyes as Tessa downed the cup, cringing at the taste. It tasted of pine sap, lakewater, and something nutty she couldn’t recognize. She set the cup down, but nothing happened. 

“Nothing is going to happen right now,” Abigail told her, “That comes later.” Tessa glared. 

“What do you mean?” Tessa asked, looking at Abigail. She smiled wide, standing up to be closer. 

“Rasmodius, we’re going outside for a bit. The potion should be kicking in soon, and I don’t know if words will just explain it.” Rasmodius groaned, cracking his neck. 

“Alright, but make it quick. We still have many things to discuss.” He reminded her. 

Abigail walked quickly to the front door, hand posed over the doorknob, waiting for Tessa. Tessa joined her, apprehensive. Her stomach felt queasy, no thanks to the potion.

“It’s a whole new world out there now,” Abigail said, opening the door, “Are you ready?”

Abigail was right, in a sense, that the world outside the tower was different. The sun was higher in the sky and the lake was a deeper blue than she remembered, the forest was noisier than usual, animals calling out loudly between the trees. Tessa turned towards the lake but Abigail stopped her, pointing to the sea cliffs. 

“I want to show you what I first saw.” Abigail explained. They headed to the sea cliffs, taking in the fresh ocean air. 

“You know, usually you would find the junimos first,” Abigail explained, the tree line receding as they walked closer the cliffs. “But they’ve been hiding, Rasmodius says they’re not very social.” 

“They’re all on my farm,” Tessa admitted. Abigail looked over, surprised. “The forest folk asked them to help me with the orchard.” 

“You have junimos on the farm, and you never thought to tell me?” Abigail accused. Tessa stood against the tree line between the cliffs. “I should have known, how can one person run a farm that big...”

“What about you?” Tessa replied, “You’re an apprentice practicing elemental magic? You never told me that.” Abigail folded her arms against her chest. 

“I haven’t told anyone that,” Abigail retorted, “And for good reason. Can you imagine what it would be like, if everyone knew about the invisible forces at work all around them? It would be a nightmare.” 

“You didn’t trust me enough to tell me.” Tessa said, shoving her hands in her pockets, “And I knew you were hiding something.” 

“Everything is out in the open.” Abigail said, turning to the sea cliffs. “Let’s be honest to each other now. Rasmodius won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, anyways; he’s always looking for another apprentice.” 

Abigail led her to the cliff and looked down, precariously perched over the edge. Tessa pulled her back, alarmed, but Abigail didn’t seem afraid. 

“Look down, at the rocks.” Abigail said, pointing down. Nervously, Tessa shuffled closer and peered down the cliff, dizzy from the heights. The cliff ended in a rocky shore, the waves crashing on the dark sand. There was movement, animals lounging on the rocks.

“What is that?” Tessa mumbled, narrowing her eyes. Abigail pointed at one of the rocks. 

“Look!” Abigail ordered. Tessa looked, seeing a scaly creature sitting on the rock. It moved, flipping a broad tail in the ocean spray. It brought its arms upward, combing its long wet hair. 

“Is that a mermaid?!” Tessa said, shocked. The mermaid stretched her silver tail, waves spilling onto the rock. The wind rose up the cliffs and buffeted them, nearly knocking her backwards. 

“Yes.” Abigail said, “They’re the physical form of their element. Water.” Tessa backed up, eyes wide. Abigail followed her, gingerly patting Tessa’s arm. 

“This is what the world is,” Abigail said, “This is why I don’t tell people. You should see your face, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Or a mermaid.” Abigail laughed. 

None of it made sense, Tessa knew, and her mind couldn’t process any more information. It had been easier, with the junimos, the daily routine of harvesting fruit seemed normal. It was easy when she considered it a part of the farm, something she could control. Now, she realized, none of it was under her control; every day she became more entangled in the secrets shrouding Pelican Town. 

“I get it, I’m just trying to wrap my head around everything,” Tessa said, the wind tossing through her hair, “I just don’t see how I fit into this.” 

“You kind of forced your way in,” Abigail said, “I tried to warn you.” Abigail nodded towards the tower where Rasmodius waited. Abigail leaned back over the cliff, waving to catch the attention of the mermaid. Tessa watched intently as the mermaid looked up at them, only to whip her head around, ignoring them. Abigail glared.

“The potion Rasmodius gave you, it compels the elemental spirits to listen to you.” Abigail said. She whooped at the mermaid and she looked up again, sneering. 

“Wave to me, say hi to my friend!” Abigail yelled. The mermaid raised her arm tentatively and waved. 

“See?” Abigail crowed. Tessa watched the mermaid, deeply unsettled. It was enough to have mermaids patrolling the coast, but to be able to order them around? It felt too intrusive, indicative of how people took advantage of their power.

“The spirits are most active during their seasons. In the summer, the mermaids are extremely active and I’m practically running all over cleaning up after them.” 

“What about the mines, the smoke creatures I saw?” Tessa asked. Abigail sighed, turning away from the cliff. 

“They’re something else, aren’t they?” Abigail commiserated. They turned away from the cliffs, returning to the forest trail. 

“The forest folk asked me to go into the mines.” Tessa said, the lake appearing before them. A man sat on the dock across the lake now, fishing. She recognized Willy’s floppy hat and they stood together, watching him. 

“Why would they ask you that?” Abigail replied, kicking a piece of driftwood. Tessa threw her hands up.

“I don’t know,” Tessa admitted, “My grandfather made a promise to them. If the orchard was protected, he would keep the mines safe, destroy the creatures there.” 

“Your grandpa?” Abigail sniffed, “What could he do against the void spirits?” 

“Is that what they’re called?” Tessa asked. 

“Yeah, and they hate humans. No one stands a chance against them, unless they’re us.” Abigail grinned quickly. 

“How’s that?” Tessa followed Abigail to the tower, climbing up the steps. She opened the door and she went up to Rasmodius. He was watering a few of his plants by the window, emptying a small watering can into their pots. He set it down with a clang. 

“Well? Have you seen enough?” Rasmodius spoke, wiping soil from his hands. 

“Tessa said the forest folks told her to go into the mines,” Abigail said quickly. Tessa joined them by the tower window. He looked thoughtfully at her. 

“With the potion you took, you’re more than ready to face the void spirits.” Rasmodius began, and cleared his throat.

“I meant what I said, I could take on a second apprentice,” Rasmodius told her, “Would you be willing to introduce the forest folk to us?” Tessa wasn’t sure whether the forest folk would extend their friendship outside the farm.

“I’ve spoken to them once,” Tessa said, “I’d have to ask them.” Rasmodius sat at his desk, sighing. 

“In the meantime, I suppose I can explain what being an apprentice entails, what you would do.” Rasmodius said, sifting through the papers on his desk. Frowning, he turned to his books, his finger trailing down their spines. He pulled one out carefully and opened it on the desk. 

“This is an introductory course of elemental magic,” he explained, showing her several diagrams, “You would learn how to bind elemental spirits, stopping them when they become too volatile.” The mermaids seemed docile, if a bit snotty, and she wondered how they could become dangerous. He handed her the book and she struggled to hold it, it was heavier than she thought.

“I could teach you how to summon rain to the farm,” Rasmodius persuaded, “Avoid drought, repel disease and pests, even keep famine at bay.” Tessa adjusted the book in her arms. 

“The forest folk already provide me that.” Tessa said. 

“And at what cost?” Rasmodius retorted, “You say they sent you into the mines, a dangerous place indeed. You could accomplish everything you need here and more.” 

“What do you want me to do, if I accept?” Tessa responded, “What does an apprentice do, exactly?” She looked over at Abigail. 

“I mainly study,” Abigail admitted, “But sometimes the elements are thrown out of balance and we need to correct it. A water spirit might come too close to Pelican Town, an air spirit could lure a hurricane towards the valley. You never really know.”

“Why don’t you go with Abigail on her next errand?” Rasmodius offered her, “You would see what an apprentice does.” Abigail nodded in approval. 

“Okay,” Tessa said. Abigail smiled. 

“After Abigail shows you what an apprentice does, you can come back and give me your answer.” Rasmodius said. Abigail edged towards the door. 

“Yes, we’ll be back,” Abigail replied, “Come on Tessa, I have to get home soon.” 

Rasmodius followed them to the door, seeing them out. He shook her hand, looking out towards the lake. 

“We’ll be in touch,” Rasmodius said, “The book you borrowed, read it. It will help.” He closed the door.

Tessa and Abigail walked around the lake, the water rippling over the shore. The low grumbling of frogs hiding in the reeds kept them company as they headed towards Marnie’s ranch. Tessa threw her head back and watched the clouds, wondering how her life became so tangled. 

The road ahead was unknown, all of her life it had been relatively easy. She went to school, worked hard, listened to her parents advice, maintained that well-trodden path to success using the information others gave her along the way. It had ended when her parents died, suddenly the road was uncertain. Who could she rely on, if not her parents? 

She had already sunk everything into the life of a farm owner, barreling into a world of financial hell and back-breaking labor. The tides of financial burden overwhelmed her. The numerous company shares she sat on waited patiently, goading her to take them. She was behaving irrationally, hoping hard work and determination would hold her over, thinking she could avoid touching her parent’s wealth. It was crystal clear she should sell, and the added weight from the supernatural forces would force her hand. If she couldn’t control the forces around her farm she could control her finances. Roger would be pleased. 

The road was already tumultuous and now she faced an impasse. She could continue down the same, old road and ignore the strange happenings all around her, focusing only on fixing the farm. It wouldn’t be easy, the forest folk were right outside of her farm, occupying the forest. Now it surpassed the whole valley. The shadow creatures lurked in the mines and mermaids sunbathed on the coast. 

There was nowhere to run. If she ran, she would leave behind her farm, a part of her family. Her hands were sunk deep into the soil of Rogue River Farm, the land bending beneath her will, and breaking her grip seemed impossible. She couldn’t leave the farm. Returning to Zuzu City to finish her law degree left a bad taste in her mouth. The city didn’t comfort her, it was a stranger, a face you walked by without a glance in a crowded room. She struggled to keep up with her studies and career in the city, her self-worth diminishing with each day. She couldn’t go back. 

Abigail had stopped walking, and Tessa bumped into her. They were at the crossroads of the forest between Marnie’s ranch. One way led to Pelican Town and the other led to Rogue River Farm. Abigail stood against Marnie’s fence, the pasture full of cows. A brown cow lazily looked at them, chewing grass, before lowering its head to the ground.

“Tomorrow night,” Abigail said, “We’re going to go to the bathhouse.” The bathhouse was nestled deep into the mountains past Robin’s house, a locally owned resort spa that was struggling financially. Tessa had never visited, the walk wasn’t worth sitting in hot water staring silently at the four corners of the bathhouse walls.

“It’s tomorrow?” Tessa groaned. Sunday was her only reprieve, the day she skipped farm work and relaxed.

Yes,” Abigail replied, “It’s important. We should meet earlier, there are a few things we have to do.” Tessa picked up a twig, tearing the leaves off meticulously. 

“What did Rasmodius mean I’d be able to take on void spirits now?” Tessa asked. Abigail smirked. 

“The potion will wear off in a few weeks but you’ll be able to control all elemental spirits. Remember how I controlled the mermaid? An element whisperer,” Abigail gloated, “It even works on people, but we’re not supposed to. Doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it.”

“You’ll have to explain that to me, some other time.” Tessa yawned, looking towards the farm. Abigail swung her bag in her palm, bending over to stretch her knees. 

“Don’t worry, I will tomorrow. I’ll be by the farm around three, there’s a few things to elaborate on, and I can tell you’re all magicked out.” Abigail grinned. Tessa waved, walking to the farm while Abigail left for town. She heaved the book under her arm, the weight burdening her shoulder.

She followed the fence around Marnie’s pasture, hovering her hand over the wooden posts as she walked. Curious, she bent over a dandelion, placing her hand over it. Looking around, she turned back to the dandelion and focused. Grow, she thought, grow bigger and faster. 

Nothing happened. She plucked the dandelion out of the ground, roots dangling beneath it. Feeling foolish she blew on the dandelion, its round body exploding into a swarm of seeds and the wind took it, floating high above her and through the pasture. 

“Making a wish?” Tessa jumped, nearly dropping her book. Shane stood in the pasture next to a white speckled cow, brushing her hide. The cow was very still, eyes closed in contentment. A stool sat next to him, a can of beer resting on it. Tessa leaned over the fence to watch him. He brushed the cow gently, his cold demeanor replaced with something resembling care. 

“Are you going to watch or come and help?” Shane said, looking over at her. He grimaced when she shot through the fence, ambling up towards the cow. “That was a joke.” She dropped her book by stool, motioning for the brush. He handed her the brush and she ran it along the cows side. Her grandfather never kept livestock on the farm and it was nice to be so close to the large animal, its droopy eyes looking back at her. So sweet, she thought. 

Shane sat on the stool, holding his beer. It was quiet, and Tessa focused on the cow, running a hand down its spine. He looked down at her book, raising an eyebrow.

“Just a bit of light reading.” She said meekly, looking down at the book. She turned to the cow, taking her time as she brushed. 

“I wanted to apologize,” Tessa said slowly, Shane looked up from the beer can, “I didn’t mean to be rude when you helped me after the storm. I feel bad.” Shane rubbed his arm awkwardly, looking down at the grass. 

“I wasn’t very nice either,” he replied, “I guess I let my anger out on you. Marnie’s always pushing me, trying to get me involved in things.” 

“What, like trying to get you a job.” Tessa smirked, but Shane looked up with heavy eyes. 

“You don’t have to let her push you around, Marnie will do anything to get things her way.”

“She’s pressuring me to build a coop, so I can give you a job raising chickens.” Tessa admitted. Shane groaned, putting his head into his hands. 

“Aw, hell,” Shane mumbled into his hands, rubbing his face. Tessa thought of Marnie’s face, sad and disappointed. 

“It sucks to have people caring about you, making decisions for your life, huh?” Tessa said, still brushing the cow. Shane looked up sharply. 

“What does that mean?” Shane asked, looking up at her. She turned around. His eyes, she realized, were a deep green, neither true green nor brown. He narrowed them, his long nose turned down in confusion. 

“It means,” she said, “That I’ve been down that road too. I did everything I thought I was supposed to do, went to the right school, made career choices based on what I thought other people would like.” 

“You mean going to a nice college, having money, and owning a farm are the same as being a deadbeat minimum wage employee?” Shane said nastily. He finished the can, crushing it in his hands. She could sense any ease he had when she arrived was fading away. 

“No,” sighed Tessa, “I just mean I get it. It sucks. If you need work, you can always help me harvest the blueberries and jalapenos. I promised Marnie I’d hire you, but I’m not building a coop on my farm just yet.” Shane didn’t reply and she handed him the cow brush. 

“You’re the one who has to face Marnie, not me. Consider it.” Tessa said, bending down to pick up her book. She left him where he sat and slid between the pasture fence. She looked back, but he sat still on the stool, a statue. 

Shaking her head, she continued down the path towards the farm, occasionally stopping to pick a sweetpea. She adored them, their soft pink petals and sweet smell. 

“When would I start working?” Shane called from the pasture, several yards away. 

“When can you start?” She yelled back, grinning at him. He leaned over the fence, crushed can still in his hand. Marnie would be pleased, she knew, and she wouldn’t have to expand her farming venture until she was ready. 

“I have weekends off,” Shane told her, leaning heavily over the fence, “Saturdays and Sundays are good- I’m busy next Saturday though.”

“I hope you’re ready for it.” She placed a hand over her eyes, shielding them from the sun. The jalapenos were ready, ripe and full on the vine. “Next Sunday you can come over, a little after ten. Is that good?” She could relax, Shane would take over half of the harvesting she had planned for herself. Shane nodded, his tired eyes watching her. 

Hell, she thought, he didn’t look up to it. Despite Marnie going on about Shane’s skills, he looked tired, someone who once had a labor heavy job only to go to seed, his arms bulky beneath his shirt sleeves but his face betrayed him, he was a little bloated; too much bar food and drink could do that. 

“That’s fine.” He replied. She waved, turning away from him and sidling down the trail, stopping occasionally to pick a sweetpea. 

Placing a sweetpea in her hair, she headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading, this is the beginning of Tessa's journey and every chapter I write and edit only adds to my determination to keep going. 
> 
> So, does anyone have any comments on Tessa and how she's handling everything her new life is throwing at her? Do you think Abigail will help Tessa with the void spirits in the mines? What other secrets was River hiding from his family? We can only speculate for now.


	10. A 'Nice' Day at the Spa

“What the hell was that?” Tessa cried out, clambering out of the pool and following Abigail out of the bathhouse. Abigail pushed against the door, shoes squeaking against the wet tile. They rushed through the musty locker room, speeding past the toilet stalls. Tessa clothes were wet and clung to her, her jeans heavy as she ran. 

The events leading up to the bathhouse hadn’t prepared her for the nightmare she faced that afternoon. Abigail showed up at her farm exactly at three, sitting down on the porch next to her. She explained the work ahead of them. 

“First of all, this is a weird errand for you to come with me,” Abigail said, “Some mermaids sneaked into the bathhouse and won’t leave. Luckily, no one really goes there anymore. It’s too deep into the mountains for locals to go often.” 

They arrived in front of the bathhouse a little before dusk, walking through the women’s locker room into a spacious atrium, a vast steamy pool in front of them. Tessa was relieved to see the bathhouse was short-staffed, and they avoided sight of a few employees loitering outside, socializing before heading home. The atrium echoed their footsteps, an enormous pool below a luxurious glass roof was empty of guests, except for the three mermaids splashing about. They sneered at Abigail, recognizing her immediately. 

“How the hell did they get in here?” Tessa asked, walking closer to the pool. It was a miracle the mermaids hadn’t been seen. She wondered what the bathhouse employees would do if they came across three mermaids splashing about, hurling insults and throwing wet, messy bundles of fish scales at people.

“Get out,” Abigail spat, standing by the pool, “You need to go back to the sea, you don’t belong here.”

It was a struggle, the hold they had over the mermaids was weak. Despite Abigail explaining to her that the elemental spirits had to listen to them, the mermaids swam away, scales glinting beneath the water. 

The mermaids glided beneath the water, resurfacing only to insult them. When Tessa picked up a long pool net to encourage the mermaids to leave, Abigail shook her head vehemently. 

“What, you’re going to fish them out? Good luck!” Abigail called from across the pool. 

Tessa rounded the pool carrying the cleaning pole. She wandered close to the edge, and the raven hair mermaid approached her, her arms propelling herself through the water, eyeing Tessa with suspicion.

“Grab the pole and I’ll pull you out.” Tessa offered. Abigail scoffed, busy with the other mermaids who were currently splashing her, insulting her and cackling. The dark haired mermaid swam lazily towards her, gripping the metal pole in her hand. Tessa rolled her eyes internally at herself, the mermaid was unnaturally pretty, her oval face and dark eyes watching Tessa, studying her face and making her nervous.

Before Tessa could react, the mermaid grabbed the pole and Tessa fell in, gripping the pole against her chest. The mermaid swam around her and grabbed her wrist, pulling Tessa towards her. Abigail cried out, voice carrying over the water. The mermaid held Tessa around the middle, her arms strong. 

Tessa watched Abigail run around the pool, the mermaids following her, taunting her and making shrill noises that echoed through the bathhouse. The mermaid gripped her harder, lowering herself into the pool. Tessa held her head up, avoiding the water that rushed toward her neck. Abigail stood above them looking furious. Tessa felt herself be dragged to the middle of the pool, and the other two mermaids convened on her.

One of them pet her hair, scrutinizing her. One of the mermaids, a brunette with wide, blue eyes framed in heavy lashes ran her finger down Tessa’s nose, laughing when Tessa turned her face away. Abigail clenched her fists, crouched over as if she was about to jump in.

“Let her go, and leave.” Abigail demanded. The other two mermaids eyes glazed over, disoriented. The raven haired mermaid gripped her harder, and Tessa groaned under the pressure.

“I heard you saw my love today,” the mermaid sang, “But the sea swept him away...” Abigail hushed her. 

“Let. Her. Go!” Abigail ordered. The mermaid huffed, pushing Tessa away from her.

“Fine,” sulked the raven haired mermaid, releasing Tessa, “See you later, stenah.” It glared at her, diving underwater and emerging at the stairs. The mermaids climbed out of the water, their tails crumbling into a pile of scales to reveal human legs. Tessa turned away, and the mermaids fled to the locker room, a blur of bare skin and long, tangled tresses.

“Come on!” Abigail called to her. She pulled herself out of the pool and they chased the mermaids out into the locker room. They rushed out of the bathhouse only to see the mermaids running down the trail, naked, singing and laughing. One of the mermaids shook her golden brown hair, leaping in the air on new legs. The bathhouse employees were gone, the parking lot now empty.

“Shit,” Abigail cursed, “No one’s out here to see them, but...who knows at this point.”

“Where are they going?” Tessa asked, wringing water from her shirt. 

“Hopefully the mountain lake,” Abigail said, “It connects to the river and heads out to sea.” 

“It called me something, I don’t know what.” Tessa grunted sitting against the bathhouse. Abigail knelt beside her. 

“The mermaids have their own language, I’m not surprised. They probably called you something crude. The mermaids are annoying.”

“Annoying?” Tessa exclaimed, “It tried to drown me.” The mermaid had pulled her into the water, its pretty face leering down at hers.

“I don’t think so,” Abigail said, “They’re catty and vain, but not homicidal.” 

Tessa groaned, her ribs hurt where the mermaid held her. Rubbing her side, she turned to face Abigail. She was calm, unfazed after the debacle of playing bouncer to a group of mermaids. 

“This is what you do?” Tessa asked. Abigail smiled. 

“I’m just an elemental hall monitor. I keep the balance, making sure people don’t see things they shouldn’t. That’s all.” Abigail replied. Abigail stood up and helped Tessa to her feet. She looked up at the sky, frowning. The light had barely begun to fade and the golden hour was upon them.

“Usually it takes longer to negotiate with mermaids,” Abigail said, “I thought we’d be here all night.”

“Ugh, all night?” Tessa whined, rubbing her head and showering the ground with fish scales. She pulled one out from behind her ear, throwing it on the ground. It jogged her memory, her mind trying to place it.

“Hold on just a minute.” Tessa picked up the scale, showing it to Abigail. “Look familiar?” Tessa thought of the night of the meteor shower, how Abigail disappeared after an accidental dip in the lake. Abigail smiled, her cheeks tinged red. 

“I told you, the mermaids are annoying, I’ve been dealing with them all summer,” Abigail said, “But maybe, now that we have time...we could go back to the farm and see the forest folk.” Tessa glanced away towards the trail. 

“We can try.” They headed home, Tessa sloshing down the road, water trailing behind her. 

Abigail sat on the sofa while Tessa changed, drying her hair in a fluffy towel. Now in clean clothes, she stood by the coffee table. The forest folk hadn’t reached out to her since their first interaction, and she was hesitant to approach them before the jellyfish migration. Abigail lingered by the front door. 

“I know this is important to you,” Abigail coaxed, “Let’s go. I’ve never seen the forest folk and I’d like to.” 

Tessa took Abigail across the grassy fields past the orchard. The junimos squealed as they came close, catching Abigail’s attention.

“Are the junimos in there?” Abigail asked, looking up at the branches. They walked along the edge of the orchard, the junimos jumping from tree to tree, following them. Abigail laughed as a forest spirit threw orange blossoms in the air, the wind carrying them to their feet. 

Trudging through the tree stump field they stopped at the forest edge. Tessa clenched her hands, staring beyond the trees. Abigail paused. 

“I can handle myself,” Abigail said defensively, “It’s going to be okay.” 

They walked into the treeline. The fallen pine needles insulated their footsteps, their journey into the forest silent. Tessa sat on the fallen log by the river and listened for movement. 

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Tessa called out across the river. Abigail stood close to the shore, looking around expectantly. The forest called back, birds squawking high above them. 

“I’m surprised to see you again so soon.” A voice called out. They looked quickly to their left, the three shadows emerging from behind a pine tree. Abigail took a step back, watching the shadows approach. She looked amused, not frightened as Tessa had been the first time they appeared to her.

“You brought someone with you?” The third shadow scolded, its voice lower than its group. 

“Yes,” Tessa admitted, “There’s been many changes on the farm. I hope you don’t mind.” 

The shadows kept their distance, lingering along tree trunks as they approached. Tessa motioned for Abigail to join her on the log, and she reluctantly sat down. She didn’t want the forest folk to think of Abigail as a threat. 

“My friend, Abigail,” Tessa said, “She knows about the valley, the elemental spirits all around us. Did you know too?” Abigail interrupted her, shaking her head. 

“Hold on,” she protested, “I can’t take them seriously with those glamors. What are you hiding?” 

The shadows rumbled, their shapes changing form. The shadows lifted as if a ray of sun passed through them. Three people stood before her, green skinned and dressed in leaves. Their long dark hair passed their knees, green and tangled with sap. The female weaved wildflowers through her hair, bright and fragrant. The leader, a lean, muscular man approached them. The other two, the woman and man, stayed back. 

“Perceptive,” the man spoke, “But not entirely necessary. We use our glamors to dissuade humans from approaching us.”

“It’s not a very good glamor,” Abigail said, shocking Tessa, “But I guess I know more than most.” 

The forest folk stood close to the river, their feet sinking in the wet sand. The outspoken male turned himself towards Tessa, his long face appraising her. The legends were true, and three green people stared back at her, their eyes alight with curiosity. Fern smiled at Abigail, studying the purple hair that fell all around her shoulders.

“Have you made your decision?” He asked, “You still have time, we will wait for you until the migration.”

“I’m still deciding,” Tessa admitted, “I know what I want to do, but I have to make sure.” 

The female forest spirit stepped closer to Abigail, carefully watching her. She was looking at Abigail’s hair. “May I?” 

Abigail nodded slightly, and she ran her green hands through Abigail’s hair, studying the strands closely. 

“You study elemental magic...”She said inquisitively, “It’s infused into your skin and hair. Which do you favor?”

“I study them all,” Abigail responded, “I don’t have a favorite. What’s your name?” The man called from behind her. 

“We don’t have names.” He said, crouching by the log. 

The female smiled softly at him. 

“It is easier for them, let them call us something. You may call me Fern, a name I was given long ago.” She smiled at Abigail and Tessa. 

“Call him Bur,” She pointed to the leader, “And Moss,” who was leaning across the river watching fish swirl beneath him. 

“You haven’t left the forest before?” Abigail asked and Fern dropped her grip on Abigail’s hair.

“No, we’ve been trapped here for years,” Fern said, holding her hair up as she sat against a tree, “The smoke creatures called us here, we were chosen to eradicate them and failed.”

“There were more of us,” Moss said, sinking chest height in the river, “But we lost them to the mines. Now we aren’t strong enough, not enough numbers.”

“We asked for River’s help, hoping to move on from the valley,” Bur admitted, “Our kind is attracted to the darkness, our purpose is to drive it out. We can’t leave until the creatures are gone.”

“I don’t understand, the elements are in balance,” Abigail said, “We would know if the void spirits were convening.” 

“They move slow, taking their time,” Bur said, “But they will strike soon. They favor solar eclipses, they can leave the mine during the dark days.”

“That’s not long at all,” Tessa said, “Minutes at most.” 

“Don’t underestimate them.” Moss called grimly from the river. 

“I’d have to ask my advisor,” Abigail said, speaking of Rasmodius, “It’s not normal to remove an element completely.” 

“We’re stuck here until the creatures are destroyed,” Bur reminded her, “We have no other choice.”

“The last time the shadow spirits escaped the mountain they killed our human friends and we were blamed for it.” Fern lamented. 

“So the stories are true,” Tessa said, shooting Abigail a dirty look.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Abigail told Fern. Fern stood up nimbly, looking towards Moss. 

“Bring the fruit,” Fern told him, and he swam down the river, climbing onto the opposite bank and sprinting through the forest.

“The fruit?” Tessa asked. Fern glided across the space between them, sitting beside her on the log. 

“We grow our own fruit trees deep in the woods, it makes humans stronger, imbibing them with the valley, strengthening them. It will keep you safe.” Fern replied, stroking the moss beside her leg. 

Moss reappeared, throwing Bur a large purple gourd. Bur gave it to Fern, and she cupped the large fruit in her palms. She brought it down hard on her knee, cracking it in half. She offered it to Tessa, reaching out to Abigail to take the other half. 

“Your grandfather ate this fruit as well, when he promised to help us. It gave him strength.” Fern reminded her, holding the haved gourd closer to Tessa. 

“How much stronger would I be?” Abigail asked, taking the gourd immediately. 

“More than you could dream of,” Fern said, “The strength of ten men, or an angry bear.” Moss chuckled, swimming closer to the shore. 

“You could fight a bear, if you had to.” Moss grinned, “Maybe even win.” 

“You wouldn’t need sleep, food, water, for many days at a time.” Bur added. Abigail stared at the fruit’s aubergine flesh. She took a bite and chewed. 

“Does it have any side effects?” Tessa asked, taking the fruit from Fern. 

“No,” Fern said, “But you’ll only be affected as long as you remain near the forest. If you leave the valley, you will become weak again. It’s best to eat the fruit when you begin feeling tired, it doesn’t last forever.”

Tessa took a bite, the fruit was overwhelmingly bitter and left a citric aftertaste. Abigail was finishing her half, looking satisfied. 

“I hope you will decide to help us,” Fern said, watching Tessa eat, “We have nowhere else to turn.” 

“Where would you go, if you could leave?” Abigail asked, fingers picking at the pulpy remains of the gourd.

“North, to our home.” Bur responded. 

“I want to help you, really,” Abigail said, wiping purple juice from her lips, “But I need to do research.” 

“We need Tessa,” Bur chided, “Our oath is in her blood. River promised us.” Abigail shrugged, throwing the gourd shell on the grass. 

“Whatever you say,” Abigail said, “I’ll help you if Tessa does.”

Tessa hunched over on the log, contemplating. It felt silly now, to keep them waiting. She had agreement on all sides, ushering her to take the deal. 

“I need a bit more time,” Tessa said, “I’ll let you know after the jellyfish migrate.”

“That’s really soon.” Abigail reminded them. The forest spirits nodded in unison. Fern patted Tessa’s hand moving to stand by Bur. 

“It’s only fair,” Fern replied. She placed a hand on Bur’s shoulder. Bur watched Moss wade out of the river, draining water out of his ear. 

“You’re a child,” Bur said, Moss looking down at the ground in embarrassment. Tessa glanced at Abigail, smirking. The forest folk were familiar now, shedding their inhuman shadows and revealing human faces. Almost human, she thought. It was close enough.

The forest spirits stood together, looking hopeful. The tension in the air was lifted, replaced with a tenuous promise of partnership. Tessa stood up and took Fern’s hand briefly. 

“We’ll figure this out,” Tessa consoled her, “I promise.” 

The forest spirits watched them leave, eyes following Abigail and Tessa heading back to the farm. Tessa felt a tension headache forming behind her eyes. Rubbing her forehead, she walked alongside Abigail around the orchard and through the fields. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” Abigail pulled a face, apologetic. They passed the rows of jalapenos and went inside the farmhouse. Tessa opened the door, allowing Abigail to enter first. 

“Don’t worry about it, now you know I’m not lying.” Tessa responded, throwing her bag on the kitchen table. 

“I never said you were lying,” Abigail retorted, “No one has seen the forest folk, not even the wizard.”

“The wizard?” Tessa laughed, sitting down on the sofa. Abigail joined her. 

“Rasmodius,” Abigail said, “He’s a wizard, or sorcerer- whatever. He works with elemental energy. The point is he studies these kinds of things and they’ve never shown their faces.”

Tessa rolled her eyes. She kicked her feet onto the coffee table, magazines sliding beneath her   
feet.

“Want to hang out with the junimos in the orchard?” Abigail said, grinning. Tessa slid down the couch, her back in an awkward angle. 

“How do you go into normal mode so quickly?” Tessa complained, “Your life is full of crazy things like magic and mermaids and you just continue with your day? You kicked mermaids out of a public bath today AND you met actual forest spirits.”

“I’ve been practicing elemental magic and keeping the peace for a few years, Tessa.” Abigail said, stretching out on her side of the sofa.

“Every day for the last few months I wake up each morning wondering if something terrible will happen,” Tessa said, “I can’t shake it.”

“It’ll go away, in time.” Abigail replied. She looked at her hand and curled it into a fist. “Should we test our new strength?”

“What?” Tessa said. Abigail reached for the coffee table and gripped it. She clenched hard, fingertips indenting the wood. 

“My coffee table-” Tessa cried out, moving her feet. The wood splintered in Abigail’s hand, leaving a hole where her hand had been.

“Couldn’t you have done that outside?” Tessa shrieked, throwing a pillow at Abigail’s face. Abigail caught it, eyes wide, moving to the couch corner.

“Sorry! Sorry, seriously; I had no idea what would happen...” Tessa marched to the front door and opened it, angrily pointing outside.

They went out into the field, wandering out towards the meadow. Abigail walked up to a tree, a tall birch. She gripped its thin trunk between both palms, grinning back at Tessa.

“Dare me to rip it out of the ground?” Abigail said, digging her hands into the bark.

“Why? Just push it over.” Tessa said. Abigail bent her knees, pulling upwards. She strained, teeth gritting at the effort. Roots strained against the earth and Abigail pulled the tree from the ground. She carried it, the unbalanced weight nearly toppling her. 

“I am a god!” Abigail laughed, then her eyes went wide, “I’m going to drop it, where do I put it-”

Tessa rushed forward, grabbing the tree trunk. “Just push it over, be careful.” They let go and the tree slammed into the earth, branches breaking off and littering the ground. 

“We can do anything we want now,” Abigail said breathlessly, “No more struggling to open pickle jars.” 

“Pickle jars?” Tessa laughed, “Think bigger.” Abigail giggled, kicking the birch tree several feet away from them.

“Next Thursday is the luau.” Abigail reminded her. “Be my plus one. You never know if we’ll have a job to do. The mermaids love parties, they’ll flock to the shore just to watch us.”

Tessa ran towards the birch, kicking it beneath her foot and launched it several yards. Abigail turned around, impressed. “Nice.” 

“I swear, if a mermaid tries to drown me again I’ll lose my mind.” Tessa swore. Abigail half-smiled, picking up a large stone and testing her throw. It sailed across the meadow and landed somewhere over the treetops. 

“Just throw them back into the ocean where they belong. You could now, if you wanted to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaids aren't everyone's cup of tea. Turns out they can be mean and cause lots of problems when they venture out too far from sea. Oh well. 
> 
> Tessa has a limited amount of time to officially accept the forest folk's offer of magical prosperity on the farm in exchange for her help eliminating the shadow creatures in the mines. She wants to help, but maybe dealing with elementals and playing hall monitor to supernatural creatures will be too much for her?


	11. Keeping Secrets

“Dance with me!” Emily called to her from the dance floor, waggling her hands at Tessa. Emily sashayed her hips, a lei bouncing around her neck, sliding to the edge of the dance floor.

The beach was now full of locals, picnic tables placed along the barbecue pits. The luau centered around a makeshift potluck on the beach, a dance floor had been designated far from the shore, many people forming a circle around it. One of the locals brought their music setup, party music booming from the speakers, merging with the loud talking and laughing of the people around her. She had already picked at the food table, trying potato salad and spare ribs made by her neighbors, and now rested in a beach chair with Abigail, talking over the crowd around her. 

“Don’t be shy,” Emily called again, bare feet spinning in the sand, “Let’s dance.” Tessa didn’t want to dance, and she looked over at Abigail, a tiki torch casting wavering shadows on her face. Abigail smirked, unwilling to help. She pulled a flask from her bag handing it to Tessa. 

“Liquid courage,” Abigail offered, “You’ll want to dance.” 

“What kind of potion makes you want to dance?” Tessa quipped, unscrewing the cap. She wondered why Abigail would use her craft for something so specific. 

“It’s whiskey, idiot, not a potion.” Abigail laughed. “Drink.” Tessa took a swig, wincing as the liquid fire burned her throat. “Go on, get out there.” Abigail grabbed back the flask, pushing Tessa out of her chair. 

Tessa joined Emily and she was pulled into Emily’s grip, being led around the dance floor, their feet kicking up sand. Emily twirled Tessa around, the bass of the music around her rattling her brains. Tessa gripped Emily’s hand and Emily flinched.

“You’re stronger than you look.” Emily said, rubbing her hand before twirling Tessa around again, making her dizzy.

Emily led Tessa around the dance floor and Tessa struggled to keep up, trying to find her footing in the sand. 

“Admit it, you’re having fun.” Emily said over the music, throwing her hands up into the air. 

“I’m tired, I need a drink.” Tessa replied, edging away towards the picnic tables. Emily relented, turning away to dance by herself. Tessa followed the tiki torches to the picnic table, stopping in front of a punch bowl filled with fruit punch and ice chips. She took a red cup and ladled the watered down juice into it, starting to think Abigail roped her into another social function. 

She edged over towards the dessert section, allowing a man waiting beside her to access the punch bowl. She took a sip, wincing, the punch had been spiked heavily. 

“Marnie told me someone adds a little extra every year. Still haven’t figured out who.” Shane said, ladling the punch into his cup. “Why would anyone want to drink plain, watered down Hawaiian punch?” 

“I guess. Hopefully none of the kids had any.” Tessa looked over at two children playing around the picnic tables. 

“No, there’s a kid’s table, they have their own food and drinks. No underage drinking here.” Shane replied. They stood awkwardly, glancing around the beach at people dancing, talking, and enjoying a last hurrah before summer dwindled away. 

“Marnie won’t leave me alone about working on the farm.” Shane mentioned, holding his cup close. 

“Oh, well, you’re coming over Sunday, if you’re ready.” Tessa replied, sipping the spiked punch. 

“I know.” Shane retorted. “She’s getting jumpy, she keeps asking me as if you’ll change your mind. It’s aggravating.” 

“Yeah, Sunday is still a good time for me. You can come over around ten? Bring a hat, you’ll get sunburnt if you don’t.” She glanced at his pale complexion, a side effect of working indoors beneath fluorescent lights.

“Okay,” Shane drawled, “Duly noted.” Abigail struggled through the throng of party-goers, looking around. “Well, there’s my cue. See you Sunday.” He left, sandals flopping through the sand. 

“What was that about?” Abigail interrogated, “Was he bothering you?”

“No, he’s actually going to be working on my farm for the next few weeks.” Tessa replied. She handed Abigail her cup and she drank appreciatively, draining the cup and setting it on the picnic table. Tessa huffed, leaning over the punch bowl to refill it. 

“Are you insane?” Abigail admonished, “What if he sees something he shouldn’t?”

“I don’t have a choice,” Tessa argued, “Marnie keeps pushing me and I can’t have another farm owner mad at me. I don’t know what will happen, but I’ve got it under control.” 

“Uh, no you don’t.” Abigail said, “This is bad, Tessa.” Abigail took Tessa’s drink again, drinking quickly.

“Stop doing that!” Tessa scowled. Abigail pushed the cup back into her hand, now empty.

“Ok, I will,” Abigail replied, looking over her shoulder to the docks, “But we have a problem, and it’s not Shane.”

Tessa looked over to the closest dock, extending far from shore. Everyone was gathered around the tables and fire pits, and the docks looked unattended. 

“What?” Tessa began to ladle punch into her cup, but Abigail grabbed her wrist. 

“No, seriously, we gotta go. The stupid mermaids are swimming too close and I have to send them off. If someone saw them Rasmodius would be very angry.” Abigail blanched at the thought. 

“I thought we’re the only ones who noticed them?” Tessa reminded her. They walked along the obsidian sands, heading toward the dock. 

“I didn’t say that,” Abigail said quickly, “They’re not invisible, people just overlook them.”

Tessa followed her down to the dock, heading past Willy’s small shop. Gritty sand was stuck between her toes and she remembered her sandals left beside her beach chair. The salty mist of the ocean sprayed them as they walked towards the edge of the dock. An eerie sound met her ears, a wailing voice singing. It was melancholic, a lament echoing over the sea. 

“Hurry up,” Abigail ordered, crouched and walking fast, “I want this over with.” 

At the end of the dock, a raven haired mermaid sat on the edge, dipping her tail into the water. She sang, her voice thin and fragile, like glass. Abigail tip-toed forward but the mermaid turned sharply, baring her teeth at Abigail.

“Stay back.” The mermaid warned, flashing her silver tail threateningly. Tessa recognized her from the bathhouse, the mermaid who had pulled her into the pool.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Abigail scolded, edging close. “If there are people around, make yourself scarce. You’re making my job ten times harder than it has to be.” 

“I don’t care about your job,” the mermaid hissed, “I’m waiting for someone. Go away.” Abigail crept towards a post, placing her hand on the wooden stump.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Abigail said, “You’re going to invite all of your friends and have a little choir party and everyone on the beach will see you!”

“Do what you want,” the mermaid scowled, “I’m not leaving.” The mermaid looked over to Tessa, eyes full of hate. 

“Fine, have it your way,” Abigail sighed, “Leave. Now.” Her voice dazed the mermaid, Abigail's demands swaying her. She shook her head, clearing it. 

“I told you, I’m not leaving,” she shrieked, “Take your parasite and leave me alone!” 

Abigail ushered Tessa over and she looked over at the mermaid, worried. The mermaid continued to sing, an unearthly wail. 

“She really doesn’t like you,” Abigail murmured, “But she needs to leave. You’ve drank the potion recently, she has to listen to you.” Tessa nodded, watching the mermaid. The memory of being held tight in the water at the bathhouse lingered. 

“Leave, go home.” Tessa ordered, and the mermaid stopped singing to glare at Tessa. 

“I am home, you useless thing.” The mermaid shot back, motioning to the ocean around her. 

“Be more specific.” Abigail advised. Tessa walked closer, passing a few stacked boxes and rope. She stood close to them, in case the mermaid lunged. 

“Leave, go out to the sea. Don’t come back until everyone is gone.” Tessa repeated. The mermaid pulled at her hair, writhing in irritation. 

“No,” the mermaid moaned, “I have to wait...” 

Tessa felt the rope beneath her foot as she moved forward. She picked it up, hesitant. She was stronger now, the forest folk gave her formidable power. Picking it up, a plan formed into her mind. She could drag the mermaid out to sea, avoiding harm and overpowering her. 

“Wait!” A breathless voice called out, a mermaid swimming around the dock. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight and she reached out to her friend. “Come on, we need to leave. I’m sorry...he’s not coming.” 

The raven haired mermaid dropped her face into her hands, wiping tears from her face. Tessa dropped the rope. The other mermaid floated on the surface, her blond hair swaying all around her. Tessa looked at her face, oval and perfect, and was shocked to see an angry red scar across her face. Her left eye drooped, the iris a cloudy white. It ran along her face and ended at her chin, a ropy, terrible scar. 

“Come with me, you’ll see him again soon.” The mermaid pleaded, pulling on her friend's arm to join her in the water. The dark haired mermaid turned to face Tessa. 

“You see what you do? You’re despicable, doing and taking whatever you want,” the mermaid said hatefully. She threw something at Tessa, who narrowly dodged it, and leaped off the dock, joining her friend. With a flip of their tails they swam further from the dock, diving beneath the waves.

“Were you going to tie up that mermaid?” Abigail laughed, moving towards Tessa and kicking the rope coil, “You’re crazier than I thought.” 

“What happened to that mermaid? Her face.” Tessa asked, sitting down on a small, wooden box. Abigail frowned. 

“I have no idea. I’ve never seen something like that,” Abigail said, “We need to get back though. I hope you have your game face on, this is the part where you don’t finally have a mental breakdown.” 

“What?” Tessa said sharply. 

“Nothing, I’m just waiting for you to finally lose your mind over everything that’s been going on,” Abigail chuckled, “Let’s go back to the party, I need to get the smell of fish tails out of my nose.” 

They trudged back to the shore, the bright lights and music guiding them. At the edge of the dock Sebastian stood smoking a cigarette, listening to Sam talk. Sam was waving his arms around, eyes wide. 

“Hey guys,” Abigail grinned, “What’s going on?” Sam looked over, eyes round. 

“Dude, you’ll never believe this. We were out by the tide pools,” He pointed down the beach, quivering with elation, “And I saw a mermaid. I swear, hands down, a real mermaid.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“No, you saw a seal and you’re not smart enough to know the difference.” Sebastian said, moving backward through the sand as a wave broke onto the shore. 

“Don’t be rude,” Sam shot back, “I know what I saw. She had a silver tail, red hair, and...” Sam blushed. 

“There’s no such thing as mermaids, Sam.” Abigail reminded him. Tessa stood by her, the faint glow of fire pits at the luau catching her eye. 

“What’s all that?” Sebastian asked, pointing towards Tessa’s shirt. She looked down in horror at silver fish scales clinging to her shirt. The mermaid had thrown something at her, but hadn’t felt anything hit her. 

“Oh, someone was cleaning fish on the docks earlier,” Abigail explained, “We didn’t notice until it was too late.” 

“And you’re not covered in fish scales?” Sebastian replied, “where’s the blood and guts? Fish have more than scales.” Sam grabbed a scale from her shirt. 

“This is the exact color of the mermaid’s tail.” Sam beamed, then frowned quickly. “What were you doing out there?” 

“Don’t be weird,” Abigail complained, “We were getting some air.” 

“We’re at the beach,” Sebastian quipped, “Fresh air is all around us. What were you doing on the dock?”

“You guys saw mermaids too!” Sam accused, pointing at Abigail. 

“Not everyone believes in UFO’s and dumb conspiracies,” Abigail huffed, “We didn’t see mermaids.” Abigail brushed her hair over her shoulder, something Tessa was beginning to recognize as anxiety. 

Sam walked towards the dock and Abigail stepped in front of him. “Abigail, move.” 

“Where are you going?” Abigail asked, moving back and forth as Sam tried to step past her. Sam pushed her aside as gently as possible, earning a few whacks from Abigail. Sebastian stood idly by, smoking his cigarette and watching. His eyes darted from Sam and Abigail to Tessa’s shirt, dark eyes wondering. 

“Alright,” Sebastian took a long drag before stubbing his cigarette out and putting it in his jacket pocket, “We’re going to go, I can’t listen to Sam’s story the rest of the night.” Abigail protested, giving Tessa a pointed look. 

“We were going back to the party,” Tessa offered, glancing at Abigail’s nervous face, “You guys should come with us.” 

It was too late, Sebastian was following Sam down the dock. Abigail rushed to her, face close. 

“We have to follow them, I can’t believe after two years they’re finally noticing things,” Abigail bemoaned, “We have to go, come on.” 

They followed Sam and Sebastian a few yards behind. Abigail pulled her hair up into a messy bun, grim determination set in her face.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Tessa whispered, looking at Sebastian’s back. 

“First of all, if they notice the mermaids, that’s already enough to handle,” Abigail sighed, “But mermaids have a pension for human men, Sam and Sebastian aren’t safe. A mermaid could drag them to sea, trying to take them as their own.” 

“I thought you said they weren’t dangerous!” Tessa squeaked. 

“Not to us,” Abigail replied, “But the sailor’s stories have some truth to them, mermaids are flirts and they take it too far.” 

They trailed after the boys, Tessa began to worry. She didn’t know how to act if a mermaid pulled Sam or Sebastian into the water. Would she use her new skills and order them to stop or jump into the ocean, ripping a boy from their cold arms, struggling to make it back onto the dock?

At the edge of the dock, Sam stopped and scanned the sea, the water dark and writhing beneath them. 

“Hello?” Sam called out. Sebastian shook his head and sat down on the dock, his legs dangling. Tessa’s stomach jumped to her throat. 

“See?” Abigail laughed, “Nothing.” 

Something flew out of the water, a small mass of fish scales, and it landed on Tessa’s chest. She gagged, the smell overwhelming. Abigail had dodged it, and looked over at Tessa, eyes wide. 

“Gross.” Sebastian said, concealing a smirk. Tessa wiped herself off as Sam rounded on her, looking at the scales cascading to the ground. 

“What was that? What?” Sam looked over the dock, perplexed. Sebastian lit another cigarette, still sitting on the dock. Sam kept up his search around the dock, leaning precariously on a wooden post. 

“Sam, stop.” Abigail urged, grabbing his shoulder. The ocean was quiet, the water lapping beneath the docks the only sound to stifle Sam’s random calls. 

“I think I saw something over there!” Sam pointed away from the dock. “Something silver.” 

Tessa pretended to look, certain the mermaids would not return. She had compelled them as Abigail had told her to, and they wouldn’t come back for the night. She sat down heavily on the small box, picking up the rope she had thought to use against the mermaid. She swung it around, anxiously watching the ocean. 

“Let’s go back,” Abigail wheedled, “It’s cold.” Sebastian, exhaled smoke, nodding in agreement. 

Something moved below the dock, the smooth movement of water beneath them disrupted. It rounded the dock, a bulge in the water catching her eye. Before she could blink, a mermaid burst out of the water and leaned against the dock beside Sebastian, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes. Her red hair curled around her neck and shoulders, trailing down to the water. 

“Hello,” the mermaid said breathily, looking up at Sebastian, infatuated. Sam stopped shuffling about and froze, a deer in headlights. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. 

“Alright, get out of here, go!” Abigail ordered. The mermaid ignored her, watching Sebastian’s face. Sebastian had chosen to remain still, the cigarette perched precariously between his lips, ash falling onto his pants. The mermaid edged closer, enjoying the look of fear on Sebastian’s face. 

“What do they call you?” The mermaid purred. A mermaid appeared beside Sam, startling him. She leaned over the dock as the other did, her ebony face peering up at him through long, curly locks.

“You know the drill,” Abigail told Tessa, “I guess we’ll have to clean this up now.” 

“Leave,” Tessa said, and the red haired mermaid pushed off from the dock. The other mermaid reached for Sam’s sneaker but he pulled his leg out of reach. 

“We’re just playing,” The dark skinned mermaid purred, “Besides they called us here, not the other way around.” 

“Are you real?” Sam said, kneeling over the dock. Abigail pulled him back. Sebastian was watching the red haired mermaid swim circles around him, her hair like fire trailing after her. 

“As real as you are,” The mermaid said cheekily.

“Go!” yelled Tessa, the tension overwhelming her. Everyone looked at her, startled. The mermaids swam towards each other, caught under Tessa’s spell. 

“We’re leaving!” The redhead sang, “Don’t get your clam shells in a twist.” 

“Don’t come back!” Tessa called after them, losing sight of the mermaids in the waves. 

Sebastian turned to Abigail, his lit cigarette dangling from his lips. Sam shook Abigail’s shoulders, ecstatic. 

“I told you, I told you I saw one, you didn’t believe me.” Sam crowed. Sebastian looked overburdened with confusion, his eyes darting to the ocean and Abigail. 

“What the fuck is going on here, exactly?” Sebastian said, taking a long drag from his cigarette, bringing it quickly back to his side. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam said, grinning, “We just saw mermaids.” Sebastian scowled. 

“No,” he pointed his cigarette at Tessa, “You two knew about this. You told the mermaids to leave. You’ve obviously seen them before.” 

Abigail cringed, moving to stand over Sebastian. “It’s not safe here, lets go to the beach.” 

Sebastian shook his head again, adamant. “No, I don’t think we will. Explain why you never mentioned this, it’s fucking bizarre.”

“Stop cussing at me.” Abigail hissed, kicking his leg. He yanked on her bootlace, untying them. 

“No, tell me. How come you told Tessa, and not us?” Sebastian said, eyes pleading. Oh, Tessa, thought, this is getting weird. She recoiled, unwilling to be involved. She stood behind Sam, not wanting to become invested in the conversation. Sam turned, his freckled face looking down at her. Abigail leaned over her boot, retyping the laces.

“Don’t hide, this includes you too.” Sam stepped to the side. “Do you have anything to say?” 

“Not particularly,” Tessa said, “We saw the mermaids only a few weeks ago. This is as new to us as it is to you. We decided to keep it secret.” 

“Why would you do that?” Sam asked Abigail, “Do you know how better summer would have been if we knew there were mermaids?” Abigail rolled her eyes, shoving Sebastian’s side in irritation. 

“The mermaids aren’t friendly, I don’t trust them. Why would I trust them around my friends?” Abigail replied. She tried to pull Sebastian up onto his feet, but he ignored her, looking down at his cigarette. 

“I was just doing what I thought was right,” Abigail snapped at Sebastian, “What would the world look like if people knew mermaids existed? They’d be hunted, sent to labs, killed in cold blood because they’re different!” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Sebastian mumbled. “We wouldn’t have done that, though.” 

Tessa looked back to the shore again, wanting to leave. The wind and salt was drying her skin out, making her face feel tight. 

“Let’s go back to the shore,” Tessa urged. “We can talk there.” 

They hurried across the dock, Sam taking the lead. Sebastian straggled behind them, pulling his hood over his head. Tessa thoughts wandered, pondering how Abigail tried so desperately to keep her from knowing about the elemental spirits, only to drag two of her friends into the mix. It was impossible to keep secrets like this away from the people you held close. Tessa knew it was easier for her, all she had was the farm and no one to keep tabs of. 

They reached the beach, and Abigail brought them to a fire pit a little beyond the party, the music reaching them faintly. They gathered around, sitting in the sand. 

“So, obviously, Abigail thinks this should be kept a secret.” Tessa said, looking over at Sam and Sebastian. 

“I can keep a secret.” Sam said quickly. 

It had been only a few months since the world had opened up beneath her, the forest folk and other entities convening on her. Tessa was tired, the farm was exhausting her. Abigail wanted her to join her in elemental magic studies, and now she was chasing mermaids all over Pelican Town. 

“I’m just saying,” Tessa said to Abigail, “We should probably have a few more hands on deck.” 

Abigail frowned, trying to follow Tessa’s train of thought. Sam and Sebastian were Abigail’s closest friends, and Tessa felt selfish, but; they could help Abigail more than she could. She was already obligated to the forest folk although she hadn't officially given an answer yet. The boys could prove useful, maybe even want to be a part of the world Abigail kept hidden from them. 

“Absolutely not,” Abigail said, gritting her teeth. She put venom behind the words, finally understanding what Tessa meant. 

“What?” Sam said, looking back at Tessa. She felt guilty, but her gut told her it was right. 

“Tell them, or I will.” Tessa warned. She pointed at Sam and Sebastian. “I’m getting tired of this, I can barely keep up the facade now, what about in a few years? I’ll explode.”

“You haven’t even begun training yet and you’re already tired?” Abigail shot back. Tessa felt anger creep up her spine. She convinced herself she was stoic, taking things in stride, but her composure was failing. 

“It’s time, wouldn’t you think so? Tell them.” Tessa repeated. Abigail hunched over, looking down at her jeans. It had been easy to fall into Abigail’s pace, taking in all of the supernatural forces around her, but she was done. Abigail picked up a fistful of sand, letting his slip through her fingers. 

“Hello?” Sebastian said across the fire pit. “Tell us what?” 

“Can I have a cigarette?” Abigail asked Sebastian suddenly. Tessa shook her head. 

“She’s stalling.” Tessa said. Abigail glared, reaching out for Sebastian’s pack of cigarettes. 

“Yeah, we know.” Sam and Sebastian said in unison. Abigail held her hand out patiently. Sebastian reached into his pocket and threw the pack over along with a white lighter. 

“You don’t smoke.” Sebastian reminded her. Abigail took a cigarette and lit it, coughing briefly. 

“I’m aware.” Abigail wheezed, taking another drag. The group watched her, Tessa mirroring her companions’s frustration. 

“I go to school,” Abigail said suddenly. Tessa gave her the evil eye. “I’m not stalling, I’m explaining. You know I take online classes, but I study somewhere else too.” Sebastian shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. 

“Cool, get to the part about the mermaids.” Sebastian said dryly. Abigail huffed, waving the cigarette at him. Tessa moved upwind, avoiding the face full of smoke Abigail was sending her way. 

“I study elemental magic, and what you saw today is a part of that. For the last two years, actually.” Abigail covered her eyes, flustered. “I’m not supposed to say anything.” She looked up at Tessa. “This is your fault.” 

“No, it’s not.” Tessa blinked. “This would happen eventually, you know it.” 

“Don’t blame Tessa,” Sebastian said slowly, “Go on.” Sam inched closer to Abigail, patting her back in assurance. Abigail pressed on, still flustered. 

“I’ve learned a lot. How to compel elemental spirits to listen to me, how to keep the world in balance. The mermaids, or water spirits, I was just doing my job. I keep them away from humans so our worlds don’t collide.” Sam looked over at Tessa, eyes wide. 

“You too? That’s bad ass.” Sam grinned. Abigail shoved him, frustration written all over her face. 

“It’s not bad ass Sam, it’s important. This is my life, I’ve been so busy the last few years, and now I’ve lost everything. No one is supposed to know.” Tessa looked hard at Sam, squinting at his childish, freckled face. She turned to Sebastian, trying to look intimidating, but it was lost on him. He looked back, surly as ever. 

“And no one will know, because this stays between us.” Tessa waved at everyone around the fire pit. Abigail looked up at her weakly. The anger was replaced with hopelessness and Tessa’s heartstrings snagged. 

“I have to tell Rasmodius. He’ll be livid, but it’s better than him finding out later.” Abigail wiped her eyes, a tear hanging from her lower lashes. Tessa recoiled, Abigail was usually so stubborn and self-assured. Sebastian crossed over the empty fire pit to sit by Abigail. 

“We don’t have to tell anyone.” Sebastian said. “We’ll pretend nothing happened.” Sam frowned. 

“I want to help.” Sam complained. “I want to learn too.” Abigail shook her head sadly. 

“I have the book Rasmodius gave me, they can learn.” Tessa said immediately. Abigail groaned. She pulled her jacket tighter around her chest. Tessa leaned back, watching the boys take turns patting Abigail’s back.

“You know I’ve been willing to go with the flow, but I have a farm to run. I’m curious, don’t get me wrong, but I’m reaching the end of my rope. I have the forest spirits on my hide about the mines, I have an orchard in season right now, I have financial responsibilities. You need them.” Tessa nodded, hopeful that her words were being taken seriously. 

“We can help,” Sebastian said, “You just have to let us.” Abigail looked up at him, her face twisted with indecisiveness. 

“Abby, you can trust us.” Sam pleaded. She looked at them, deciding. Abigail brushed her hair over her shoulder repeatedly, trying to soothe herself. 

“If we do this, we do it right. Tessa needs to know these things too, so I can fill all of you in. I guess I’m going to teach you about elemental spirits. You have that book, Tessa?” Abigail looked over at her. Tessa shook her head. 

“It’s at home.” Sam pumped his fist in the air, startling everyone. 

“I knew it! I wasted so much time looking up at the sky for aliens when I should have been looking to the ocean. I knew there was something else!” Sam grinned at the group, their silent faces watching him warily. 

“Since you dragged them into this, classes are at your house. I’m not bringing a bunch of people home to host classes behind a grocery store.” Abigail said. 

Abigail’s house was attached to her father’s general store. Tessa understood, the store was constantly filled with people, they would have a difficult time discussing anything out of the ordinary. It wasn’t what she had in mind, but she urged Abigail to trust her friends so Tessa could focus on the farm, and now she would be the unwilling host to the strangest classroom she’d ever heard of. 

“Fine, but don’t forget I have work to do. I’ve made my choice. I’ll help when you need me, but that’s it.” Tessa told her. Abigail stook her chin out, looking determined. 

“The day after tomorrow we’ll start classes. Every weekend we can go over the book until you don’t need it anymore.” Tessa flinched internally, reminded of her deal with the forest folk. Abigail was punishing her, maybe not consciously, and dread crept in. The jellyfish migration was on Sunday, the day Abigail chose for their classes.

“Don’t forget the jellyfish migration is on a Sunday. I can’t have people over.” Tessa reminded her. Abigail laughed shortly. Sebastian and Sam glanced at each other, uncertain. 

“You got yourself into this. Anyways, I want them to know more about the mermaids before we see the migration. It will be better that way.” Abigail held her gaze, daring her to argue. 

“Sunday is my only day off.” Tessa mumbled, more to herself. 

“What exactly is it that you do? Farm magic?” Sebastian smirked. Tessa sat criss-cross in the sand, glaring at the fire pit.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Tessa said sourly. The party goers were leaving the beach, the crowds thinning out. Abigail looked over her shoulder at the tiki torches being extinguished one by one. 

“In a few days, I’ll explain everything.” Abigail promised. “Keep your heads on straight until then.”


	12. Class is in Session

The junimos were feisty today, grabbing on her pant legs and scurrying after her through the trail. Although it pained her, she swept a few of them off the porch, urging them back to the orchard. She shook a broom at them and they rolled around her feet, avoiding the broom bristles. Since the apple trees started producing, the junimos rolled them out of the orchard to her front porch every morning. 

“Go back to the orchard.” Tessa pointed down the stairs. “I have guests soon.” 

The last harvest of peaches and oranges sat in the cellar and the apple trees were keeping her busy. She picked up a junimo, gathering it in her bandanna, hoping to lead the others back to the orchard. She seethed inside, a rolling tide of anxiety and irritation washing up her spine. 

Abigail would be over soon, dragging Sam and Sebastian behind her. The night at the luau Tessa agreed to play host to their impromptu classes, only to remember that Shane would be waist deep in jalapenos on her farm in a few hours. She rushed to her landline to call the ranch. Marnie answered, bubbly and over the top. 

“Hi, Tessa! I’m so thankful you found work for Shane. Apple season is coming around, isn’t it? You’ll be glad to have an extra pair of hands.” Marnie breezed. “If you need a team, I have a few people I can call. Oh, I forgot, you have pomegranate trees too, fall is such a busy season-” 

Tessa frowned, clenching the phone tighter. She couldn’t have Shane over this weekend, Abigail was already upset with her for revealing her secret studies to Sam and Sebastian. If Shane found out, somehow strayed into the orchard or a junimo hopped onto his shoulder in the fields, there’d be hell to pay. She listened to Marnie ramble about seasoned employees and fall harvest for several minutes before interrupting. 

“Oh, uh, I was calling to say this weekend isn’t a good time, something came up.” Tessa said weakly. Marnie was quiet, then sighed heavily into the phone. Tessa tightened an apron around her waist, waiting for Marnie to speak.

“Tessa, be professional. You offered Shane a job and he accepted. Do you know how hard it is for that boy to accept help? I’ve been shoving jobs under his nose for years and he hasn’t accepted one until now.” Tessa’s spine stiffened, her anxiety overwhelming her. 

“Okay, I’ll figure it out.” Tessa rushed, slamming a few jars harder than she should, bustling around the kitchen gathering ingredients for orange marmalade. 

When Shane arrived a bit before ten, his punctuality hadn’t been appreciated. She stood in the kitchen window, eyes scanning the tall grass and trails between the orchard and her house for small, green creatures. She answered the door when he knocked, and her voice cracked when she greeted him. 

“Hey, so you’ll just be harvesting the jalapenos today.” She coughed, choking on her words. Her mouth was dry, her tongue sandpaper against her teeth. She moved around him to the patio, motioning towards a tower of harvest baskets. 

“I have a business meeting soon.” Tessa explained. “I’ll be out in the fields later to help. Don’t go out to the orchard, okay? There’s nothing there. Nothing to harvest, I mean.” Shane watched her quietly as she bustled around the harvest baskets, a nervous bundle of energy.

“Relax, this isn’t my first job.” Shane reminded her. He grabbed the stack of baskets and turned towards the field. “Where do you want me to put the produce when I’m done?” 

“The cellar. That’s where everything goes.” Tessa nodded, and Shane strode off to the fields, the tension in her shoulders and neck writhing. She retreated to the house, fluffing couch pillows and going back and forth between her bedroom and the kitchen, looking for something to distract her. 

She clattered about the kitchen, pulling ingredients from the shelves for orange marmalade. She brought oranges from the cellar, leaving them in the sink as she prepared her cutting board and mandolin.

The work soothed her, feeding oranges into the mandolin and dropping them into a stainless steel pot on the stovetop. The citrus scents wafted all around her, her hands sticky with juice. This was supposed to be her life, Tessa thought, making preserves on lazy Sundays- not hosting a ragtag gang of Abigail’s friends for supernatural study sessions. She eyed the pile of oranges in her sink, hoping to finish preparing them before Abigail arrived. She reached for her cell phone in her apron pocket but felt nothing. 

She wandered to her bedroom, looking for her phone. She threw her bed linens on the ground, looking under her pillows. Turning to her desk she shuffled under papers, becoming frustrated. Her cell phone chimed beneath her bed and she spun around, crouching on her hands and knees to look underneath the bed. The blue light of her phone taunted her, the phone vibrating as someone called her. The phone jerked to the side, moving on its own accord to the other side of the bed. She scrambled around the bed, reaching for her phone. It jerked away from her again and a junimo giggled. It was under her bed, gnawing on her phone. 

“Get over here, I’m serious.” She hissed. She pushed her bed across the floor, hoping to grab it. It shrieked, rolling out from under the bed with her phone in its hands. It ran around her, avoiding her grasp, and sped towards the living room. She jumped up, tripping over her apron, and chased after it. 

It hid under the couch, chirping and taunting her. She knelt by the coffee table and pawed under the couch, feeling only dust bunnies. The junimo leapt onto the couch, holding her phone up high in its spindly arms and shrieking at her. She grabbed her phone, returning it to her apron pocket. 

“You’re going to give me an aneurysm.” Tessa groaned. “Why aren’t you with your friends?” It leaped onto her leg, climbing her apron hem. She returned to the kitchen, heart pounding. It perched on her shoulder, playing with her hair and chittering into her ear. She ignored it, slicing oranges and throwing them into the pot. 

Her front door opened and Abigail bustled in, followed closely by Sam and Sebastian. She grabbed the protesting junimo and shoved it into her apron pocket, uncertain. The mermaids hadn’t bothered Sam and Sebastian as much as they should, but she wasn’t keen to teach a crash course on junimos. 

“Don’t you knock?” Tessa said sarcastically, wiping her hands onto her apron. The junimo snuggled deep into her apron pocket, purring. Abigail sat down at the kitchen table, pulling notebooks from her bag. Sam pulled his jacket off and sauntered over to the kitchen, sniffing. He leaned over the pot, grabbing an orange slice. Sebastian sat beside Abigail, stiffly looking around the room. 

“Get your dirty hands out of there.” Tessa said and Sam cowered, fleeing to the kitchen table, chewing. The group watched her slice oranges and she waved her arm at them. 

“Go on, I’m listening.” Abigail huffed, reaching for the book Tessa left on the kitchen table. The junimo squirmed in her pocket, taking a nap. Abigail opened the book and Sam leaned over the table in interest. 

“Book of spells?” Sam offered, “Are you two forming a coven?” Abigail snorted, stopping on a page, eyes scanning the words. 

“Not exactly. I thought it would be best to explain everything, then you can decide whether you have the stomach for it.” Sebastian looked over the page warily. 

“We already know about the mermaids.” Sebastian reminded her. Sam looked back hopeful to the pot, and Tessa tossed him an orange from the sink hoping to placate him. 

“Yeah, what’s this book about?” Sam said, peeling the orange.

“I’m getting to that.” Abigail said. “Stop.” She cleared her throat, placing a finger on a diagram. She pointed at an ink mermaid drawn lounging on a rock. 

“The mermaids aren’t the only elemental creatures in the valley. They hang around the coast until the jellyfish migrate south. We have the four elements represented here on the page.” She pointed at an image of a cirrus cloud. “The mermaids will leave when summer ends and the sylphs become more active.”

“What?” Sam echoed. Abigail shook her head. 

“When the jellyfish migration ends, the air elementals become busier. Legends associate them with windy days, but they can bring storms if you’re not careful.” Abigail pointed to a drawing of a small, red salamander curled beneath a toadstool.

“Fire elementals. I haven’t seen many of them, they prefer to burrow beneath the mountains, they’re skittish.” Sebastian frowned, looking down at the salamander.

“I’ve never seen one.” Sebastian pulled at his jacket zipper, looking over the table at Sam. “I practically live in the mountains.” 

“You can’t find something that doesn’t want to be found,” Abigail explained, “Aren’t you listening? They live beneath the mountains, burrowing and making nests.” 

“But you’ve seen them?” Sam replied. Abigail pointed at the next drawing, a junimo sitting in the twisted roots of a tree. 

“The earth spirits,” Abigail grinned, “Or forest spirits. They’re well-known in our folklore, you can call them junimos.” Sam perked up, face full of understanding. 

“My mom still leaves food out for them on Spirit’s Eve.” Sam said, looking at the drawing of the junimo.

“For the last two years I’ve been studying them,” Abigail continued, looking pointedly around the kitchen table, “Making sure people like you don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Hey,” Sebastian said, “We didn’t do anything. Tessa brought us into this.” Tessa fought the urge to throw an orange at his face. It was true, she had, and Abigail smoothed over Sebastian’s accusation.

“Whatever. I’m just saying, I’m kept busy with all of this. I’m surprised it’s taken either of you this long to notice.” Sebastian looked down in contemplation. 

“So, why do they even exist?” Sebastian asked. Abigail turned the page, revealing a picture of the night sky, a star burning bright among the constellations. 

“The star of Yoba,” Abigail explained, “The brightest star in the sky. Legends say shards of it fell into the valley, its power extending through the mountains and forests, attracting the elemental spirits.” 

“Cool. What is it though?” Sam asked. 

“A being of light and life, it’s energy. The stories say it lives underground and enriches the valley. It’s why people are attracted here, they can feel it.” Abigail said, thumbing the page. The strange light in the lake, Tessa knew something was off about it, but never imagined it to be a fallen star hiding in the recesses of an abandoned mine. 

“And...this energy protects the valley?” Sebastian offered. Abigail smiled, nodding encouragingly. 

“Yes, I suppose. The elemental spirits feed off it, and they return home once a year to recharge. Which means I have to watch over them, making sure people don’t see them when they’re active.” She turned the page, reading a few paragraphs before continuing. 

“When you practice elemental magic it’s imperative you find your skill set. As a practicing elemental user, you find yourself drawn to certain elements. It’s important.” 

“How do you find out?” Sam asked. 

“Rasmodius showed me. I do better with the void spirits, it’s an element I’m more prone to.” Abigail admitted. Tessa looked up, incredulous. 

“Seriously?” Tessa asked. She thought of the smoke creature leaping across the lake, snarling and cursing her. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to bring back the stone if I wasn’t.” Abigail said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. The stone Tessa brought back from the mines sat in her nightstand drawer, taking up space. She didn’t know what to do with it, it looked valuable but couldn’t imagine where she’d sell a ‘fallen star shard’. 

“Do you really need to be doing this?” Sam asked her, flicking an orange peel across the table. 

“It’s my life’s work, I already told you.” Abigail said. “I gain a lot from this.” She went through the book, stopping on a geometric drawing. 

“See this?” Abigail pointed at the drawing. Several scribbles were written along the page, and she poked the page.

“This is a ritual to bind a certain element to your will. Imagine, being able to control the skies, directing the clouds where you want them to go? Or harnessing the ability of the salamanders, to hold fire without it burning you?” Abigail looked around the kitchen table at the blank faces surrounding her.

“What, not interesting enough?” Abigail turned the page, looking down at a picture of a submarine. “Have you ever breathed underwater?” 

“Have you?” Sebastian retorted. 

“There’s more to chasing mermaids around,” Abigail snapped, “What I do, it comes with responsibility. I have to be careful.” 

“I haven’t seen you do anything like that.” Tessa motioned towards the book. “We just boss mermaids around, why haven’t you used any of these powers?” 

“The mermaids don’t require any of this. The sylphs are different. Do you have any idea what it’s like shepherding air spirits? You’re just yelling at wind and clouds. You need strength to push them around.” 

“You’re going to teach us?” Sam asked eagerly. Sebastian massaged his neck, popping his joints loudly. 

“How does this even work? It doesn’t make any sense.” Sebastian said, leaning back into his chair. Tessa watched Abigail flipping through the book, a look of concentration furrowing her brow. 

“This is why I need Rasmodius,” Abigail mumbled, “I’m not good at explaining these sorts of things.” 

“Take them to Rasmodius then.” Tessa busied herself over the stovetop, adding pitchers of water over the oranges, it sloshed around the fruit and filled the pot. Abigail rummaged through her bag and pulled out a thermos. 

“I can’t tell Rasmodius, he’ll think I’m telling the whole town about elemental spirits.” She placed the thermos on the table. “If you guys are serious about helping me, I can make it easier to understand.” 

“Is that coffee?” Sebastian asked hopefully, picking up the thermos. 

“No, I took it from Rasmodius. It shows you what element you’re most susceptible to.” Sebastian unscrewed the cap but Abigail grabbed his hand. 

“If you drink that, there’s no going back. You’ll always feel the call.” Abigail warned. “I told you I didn’t want you two involved, but if you’re serious about this I won’t stop you.” 

“The call of what?” Sam asked, watching Sebastian sniff the thermos contents. 

“Whatever element is yours, you’ll never be able to ignore it. It will follow you anywhere you go, influencing everything you do.” Abigail replied. 

“What about you? You’ve drunk this, what happened to you?” Sebastian asked. 

“The void spirits deal in secrets. Everywhere I go I end up finding out something I shouldn’t. I get swallowed into other people’s messes.” Abigail said. “You still want to know more?” 

“Yeah.” Sam said, grabbing the thermos from Sebastian. He took a swig, cringing. He coughed, pushing the thermos away from him. 

“That’s vile.” Sam choked out, wiping his mouth. Abigail watched him intently as if he’d disappear in a puff of smoke. Tessa stirred the pot, the contents beginning to simmer. Sebastian palmed the thermos, waiting for Sam to keel over before taking a drink. 

“Alright, this is the difficult part, I have to see your aura.” Abigail sighed. “I’m not very good.” She reached for Sam’s hand, concentrating. Sam hiccuped, looking down at Abigail’s hand around his. 

“How come I can’t see anything? Are we supposed to see something?” Sebastian asked. Abigail let go of Sam’s hand. 

“No. It’s more of a feeling.” Abigail went through the book, stopping on a depiction of small sprites sitting on a fence. 

“Looks like you’re lucky.” Abigail grinned, motioning to the book. “Luck sprites, they’re not common, but if you decided to learn more you could really benefit from this.” 

“Fairies?” Sam scrunched his nose. Sebastian laughed, taking a drink from the thermos. 

“Hold on, I’m not done.” Abigail told Sebastian, reading quickly. “This is really useful, you can use this to put odds in your favor. You’d never lose an argument, get stuck in traffic, get caught sneaking out at night...” Sam whooped, satisfied. 

“Could I get into those exclusive clubs in Zuzu City? I’ve always wanted to perform there.” Sam grinned. 

“Probably, but you’d need to learn how.” Abigail grabbed Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian waited at Abigail’s eye flitted about him, looking by his shoulder and above his head. 

“Join the club, you’re void like me.” Abigail grinned, turning back to the book. She looked down at a shadow creature, its claws wrapped around a gem. 

“It’s really common. Most people are either void or water. It has something to do with our emotions. It’s subconscious, the dark and deep is rooted in us, whether we like it or not.” Sebastian looked curiously at the shadow creature, its long claws and white eyes popping from the page. 

“What about her?” Sam looked at Tessa. 

“What about me?” Tessa griped. She focused on the pot, stirring the fruit around. Abigail approached her, thermos in hand. 

“We need to do this properly,” Abigail said, offering her the thermos, “That includes you too.” Tessa pet the junimo in her pocket, turning away to the sink. 

“Come on.” Abigail thrust the thermos towards her. 

“I brought them into this so I could focus on the farm, not get more involved.” Tessa said, washing her hands. “I already have to deal with the forest folk.” 

“What are the forest folk?” Sam asked, twisting around in his chair. “Other elemental spirits?” Abigail shook her head. 

“I don’t know what they are. Tessa, you need to know these things. You’re involved now, and you promised Fern you’d help them. I can’t say I’ll be able to help them with what they asked, but you need us.” Abigail offered the thermos again and Tessa took it. 

“I already have an idea of your element, but this will say for sure.” Abigail coaxed. “If you have control over it, the farm will run itself.” Tessa placed the thermos to her lips, cringing at the bitter herbal drink. 

“Give me your hand.” Abigail held Tessa’s hand in hers, rubbing her thumb comfortingly. Her eyes wandered Tessa’s face, stopping at her forehead, looking down briefly at her chin. 

“Earth spirits.” Abigail smiled. “Your whole family has been farming for generations. How could you expect anything else?” Tessa shoved the thermos into Abigail’s arms, returning to the stovetop. 

“How does that help the farm, exactly?” Tessa asked. Abigail reached into Tessa’s pocket, bringing out the junimo. Sam and Sebastion flinched, watching the drowsy junimo in Abigail’s palm. Tessa watched her bring it to the kitchen table, setting it next to a vase. 

“Forest spirits,” Abigail said. “Go on, they’re not usually this social, so soak it up.” The junimo rolled into Sebastian’s lap, burrowing into his jacket. 

“Only a strong elemental user could coax these little guys out of hiding.” Abigail said. Tessa shook her head. 

“It wasn’t me, the forest folk told them to come here. I didn’t do anything.” Sam moved around the table to kneel beside Sebastian, gingerly petting the junimo. 

“They’re cute.” Sam laughed, the junimo grabbing his finger and waggling it. 

“The cutest little farmhands you’ll ever see.” Tessa smiled, turning the flame down and joining them at the kitchen table. “What did you mean the farm would run itself?” 

“When you bind an earth element to you, you control the soil too.” Abigail explained. “What if you could grow crops overnight? Imagine the fields would always be fertile, no matter what you did? You could harvest whenever you wanted.” 

“Could I do it now?” Tessa asked. The amount of work she put into the fields was exhausting. 

“No, your energy is raw, incomplete. You need to hone it. Maybe after a year you’d be ready.” Abigail replied. 

“After we visited Rasmodius, I tried to make a flower grow.” Tessa admitted, embarrassment flushing on her cheeks. 

“See? You already had an idea of what you can do. This is good, you’ll learn quickly.” Abigail smiled. 

“What about me?” Sam said, looking up from the junimo. 

“I don’t know much about the luck sprites, but it’s a lot of work. You’d need to find one and if it likes you it will teach you.” Abigail said. Sam huffed. 

“I want to learn more.” Sam said impatiently. Sebastian nodded in agreement, stroking the junimo’s face gently with his thumb. 

“Don’t worry, you will. I just needed to make sure this was real.” Abigail sat down beside Sebastian, closing the book. “I’m sorry you have to deal with this, but if you’re going down this road it has rules.” 

“What, you’re sorry that I’m apparently super lucky and can do whatever I want?” Sam laughed. 

“This comes with responsibilities, Sam. If you’re going to learn you have to help maintain balance around the valley. It’s work.” Abigail said, rapping the book with her knuckles. 

“I already have a job, so does Sam,” Sebastian reminded her, “What do we do?” 

“You’ll come with me on my errands, keeping the peace. I can teach you along the way.” Abigail said. Tessa grabbed the book, idly flipping through the pages. Strange, arcane runes caught her eye, perplexing her. It was unreadable. 

“More mermaids?” Sam said excitedly. 

“Hopefully not, summer is ending. I need to get another potion from Rasmodius so you can speak to the elemental spirits. I can’t take you on my errands if you’ll get in the way.” Abigail sighed. 

The front door opened, and Sebastian tucked the junimo into his jacket, pushing it down. Shane appeared, a full basket of jalapenos in his arms. He looked around the table dismissively, catching Tessa’s eye.

“Cellar?” Shane asked, looking around the living room. She stood up quickly, guiding him down the hall to the cellar door. She opened the door for him, watching him descend the steps. 

“Where am I going to put it? There are fruit bins everywhere.” Shane asked, shifting the basket in his hands. 

“By the door is fine, I’ll organize them later.” Tessa rushed, hovering by the door. 

“Business meeting, huh?” Shane smirked, setting the basket on the floor. Her thoughts raced, explanations beyond her reach. She thought of Sam’s band, thoughts half-formed in her head. 

“I’m writing music for Sam and Sebastian’s band, helping them a bit. Nothing big.” Tessa lied, feeling stupid. The last time she dabbled in music had been in her childhood piano classes. 

“Cool.” Shane followed her down the hallway. 

“I’ll be out in an hour or so.” Tessa reminded him. He ambled through the living room, closing the front door behind him. 

“What is he doing here?” Sam asked. Sebastian unrolled his jacket hem and the junimo jumped out furiously mewling. It ran across the kitchen table, reaching its arms out for Tessa. She picked it up, allowing it to climb her shoulder. 

“I got roped into offering him a job. Marnie cornered me everywhere I went. I had to give in.” Tessa explained. Abigail rubbed her temples, looking sourly across the table. 

“You see how people find out? Tessa can’t keep secrets.” Abigail said. Sebastian laughed, taking in Tessa’s irritated stare.

“I didn’t ask for any of this, I thought I was taking over a farm not a damn nuthouse.” Tessa defended, returning to the kitchen. 

“Whatever. Boys, have you decided? Are you helping me or not?” Abigail asked. 

“Yeah, I’m in.” Sebastian said smoothly. He brought his arms over his head, looking at Sam. 

“Duh, how could we not.” Sam grinned. 

“That settles it. On my next errand, I’ll bring the potion so you can help me. On Sundays we’ll meet here, we can practice.” Abigail said, ignoring Tessa’s angry expression. There was no regard to her busy schedule, or the fact Shane would be in the fields every weekend tending to her harvest. 

“Remember what we talked about?” Tessa said, “This is supposed to help me, I can’t have people traipsing all around my farm.”

“Aw, seriously, we won’t bother you, promise. We could help on the farm too.” Sam wheedled. 

“Don’t forget you’d learn how to grow plants overnight.” Sebastian said, his dark eyes watching her fume. 

“As I said before, you got yourself into this. Besides, wouldn’t the forest folk like the extra help? You could bring them into your stuff too. Not just mine.” Abigail accused. 

“I don’t know them well enough,” Tessa said, “I took a risk when I introduced you to them.” 

“What are the forest folk?” Sam repeated, looking towards the kitchen. 

“They’re the caretakers of the forest, I guess, like Abigail is to the elemental spirits. They keep peace.” Tessa offered. She wasn’t entirely sure. 

“They’re only here because of the mines,” Abigail mused, “They seek out darkness and destroy it.” Sebastian looked at the book on the kitchen table. 

“What, the void spirits?” Sebastian asked. Tessa nodded, leaning against the counter.

“Apparently the forest folk arrived a long time ago, made a deal with my grandpa, and he hunted the spirits in the mines for them. They can’t leave until they’re gone.” Tessa stirred the pot, thinking of her grandfather. He risked everything and sacrificed so much time, spending his days keeping the farm afloat and going to the mines at night to fulfill some sort of blood oath to the forest folk. 

The forest folk had promised she wouldn’t need sleep, food, nor would she ever tire. Until the fruit’s effect faded, her grandfather must have been a powerhouse of strength, barreling into the mines to take down otherworldly creatures.

“Did your family know about this, or is it something new?” Sam asked. 

“No.” Tessa responded. She hadn’t found anything in her grandfather’s journal to prove that claim.

“I’ve walked by the mines, I haven’t seen anything.” Sebastian said, scratching his head. “When do you go into the mines?” 

“I’ve only gone once, but tonight I have to tell the forest folk whether I’ll help them or not.” Tessa replied darkly. She pushed aside dozens of canning jars on the counter, preparing to fill them. 

“Do we have to go?” Sam gulped nervously.

“No, not for that.” Abigail said quickly. “You’ll visit the mines if you want to, I’ve been looking for the star shards. I found one recently, so I’ll go back soon to collect more.”

“Listen, I have to go help Shane in the field.” Tessa said, filling up jars. “Are you going to the beach to watch the jellyfish tonight?” 

“Yeah, you’re coming right?” Sam quipped. 

“I think so. I have to talk to the forest folk today.” Tessa said, palming a mason jar, still hot from sitting in a boiling pot. 

“You need to come with us. The mermaids might make trouble.” Abigail warned. 

“You’ve been doing just fine without me.” Tessa reminded her. Sebastian pulled his cigarette pack from his jean pocket, lurching towards the front door. 

“I’ll see you at the beach.” Sebastian said. “I have to go home and work for a bit.” He placed a cigarette between his lips, curling his hand around the doorknob. “Do you want a ride home? He glanced at Sam. Sam stood up quickly, stopping briefly in the kitchen to pet the junimo. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” He grinned at Abigail. “This is awesome. See you guys at the beach!” The boys left, leaving Tessa and Abigail alone. Tessa filled the jars quickly. The orange marmalade would rest overnight, ready in the morning. She planned on giving them as gifts, maybe offering them up during a trip to the saloon. She didn’t want the locals to think she was a hermit, walking around her property staring at crops. 

“Pretty good, huh?” Abigail said suddenly. She looked relieved. “I thought it would be worse.” Tessa blanched, it had gone as smooth as possible. It was easy, Abigail’s friends were flexible, easing into a new life like a warm bath. Tessa was struggling, desperately trying to focus on the farm and having strange nightmares every time she laid her head down for sleep. I don’t need sleep, she reminded herself, yet she continued to rest her head on her pillow every night, waiting for the nightmares to begin.

“Things seem to be going your way.” Tessa admitted. Abigail huffed, joining Tessa in the kitchen. 

“What about you? You have a group of people willing to help. I don’t know if I can get rid of the void spirits, but you have us on your side.” Abigail said. 

“What would happen if I did what they wanted?” Tessa asked. She took the dirty pot to the sink, running the water over it. 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind. The void spirits are creepy and they make exploring difficult. If I destroyed them I could take all of their energy for myself. Rasmodius would know though, and that’s a problem.” Abigail said, looking out the kitchen window. Shane was far out in the fields, ahead of schedule. Tessa turned to face Abigail, inquisitive. Abigail grinned like a cat with canary feathers stuck in its whiskers. 

“If I helped you, I’d be able to take in all of their residual energy. It’s the element I prefer, and I could take it all if I wanted to. I’d be able to know things, things I shouldn’t. The void spirits may be possessive cave-dwellers with a pension for bright, pretty stones; but their real currency is secrets.” Abigail purred. Tessa cringed, it was an odd look for Abigail. The hard glint in her eye reminded her of a previous colleague, a man with big ambitions and a pension for social climbing. 

“How would Rasmodius know?” Tessa asked nervously. 

“Simple, I’d know everything about elemental magic and how to use it. I’d know every single ritual from every book Rasmodius has ever read. I’m still a novice, there’s a lot I don’t know.” Abigail admitted. “He’d be able to tell just looking at me.” 

“Weird, but I’ll take it.” Tessa said, accepting the explanation. Tessa shoved jars into her fridge, crowding the meager foodstuffs she kept. Abigail helped, organizing the jars in the brightly lit fridge shelves. 

“I meant what I said, I’m more than willing to help. I just need to find a way Rasmodius won’t figure out. Do you think the forest folk would be able to do anything?” Abigail asked, pushing a bottle of ketchup out of her way. 

“Probably. You can come with me when I talk to them.” Tessa offered. The junimo had crept back to her apron pocket, snoozing gently. 

“Junimos don’t love people like that,” Abigail said, looking down at Tessa’s pocket, “I’m glad you’re going to study with me. There’s obviously something the junimos see in you that’s special.” Tessa scoffed. 

“I feed them, that’s all.” Tessa replied. The junimos were like stray kittens scrambling around her orchard, only listening to her when she brought a weekly wagon of fruit for them. She brought them fresh eggs once, learning her lesson when she cleaned yellow yolks out of the grass. 

“Everyone has potential, Tessa. With enough power at my side, I could be a void sorcerer. It looks like you’re already well on your way to commanding the very earth beneath your feet.” Abigail gloated. 

“You’re being dramatic.” Tessa said. “I’m just stuck in the middle of this.” They stocked the fridge, and Tessa moved to the couch to put on her boots. 

“What’s the plan?” Abigail said, hovering around the coffee table. “Are we meeting the forest folk after the beach?” Tessa nodded, tying her shoelaces. 

“Yes. I’m going to say yes. I don’t want to involve anyone else though. I can’t accept Rasmodius’s apprenticeship.” Tessa replied. Abigail lingered at the door. 

“I know this is a lot, but if Sam and Sebastian can deal with it, you definitely can.” Abigail said carefully. “I’m not upset anymore. This is good, all of us are on the same page.” 

“I’m losing my mind,” Tessa retorted, “I’ve been having nightmares ever since this shitshow started. I’m not backing out, I just need some normalcy.”

“You still sleep?” Abigail laughed. “I haven’t slept since the forest folk gave us the fruit. I can help you with the nightmares if you want, I know a few void rituals to cure nightmares.” Tessa ushered Abigail out the door, stepping out on the porch. 

“That’d be great,” Tessa said, “But for now I have to do my real job.”


	13. Summer's End

Working with Shane brought normalcy back, and Tessa spent the rest of the day crouching among the jalapeno plants. She was surprised to see Shane methodically and quickly harvesting the peppers, demolishing rows of work and filling baskets twice as fast as she could. Frustrated, she used her newfound strength and agility to catch up, silently competing. Baskets and baskets of peppers filled up the cellar, and Shane occasionally watched her frantic pace, shaking his head when she tripped up the stairs, almost dropping an entire basket of peppers. 

The work went quickly, and Shane and Tessa almost finished before nightfall. She ushered him into the kitchen, pulling her wallet out of her purse, counting twenties, thrusting them into Shane’s hand. 

“This is way more than we agreed on.” Shane said, slowly counting the bills. 

“I value hard work,” Tessa replied, “It’s a lot to do for two people. Besides, there will be more work soon.” A plan was formulating in her head, she would eventually be able to conjure up entire fields of crops without struggle- more work for her and Shane.

“I could come by tomorrow, it’s a holiday and Joja will be closed. I can finish the peppers tomorrow.” Shane offered. 

“What holiday?” Tessa asked, confused. Shane shrugged. 

“It’s in recognition for local small businesses, there’s going to be an event downtown. All of the farms usually participate, I’m surprised you didn’t know.” Shane replied. 

“I’m not really savvy on what’s going on around here.” Tessa admitted. If it didn’t involve fruit piling up on her porch or supernatural forces, it wasn’t on her radar. 

“I’ll finish up the fields tomorrow?” He questioned, and Tessa considered it. Soon, she wouldn’t really need help, it would be under pretense- but Shane could offer a barrier, provide some normalcy to the charade. She shook her head. 

“No, I’ll finish them. Next weekend the apples will be ready. I need someone to help me organize them; it takes hours. It would be great if you could help with that.” Tessa replied. Something yelped behind her, a junimo was exploring the cabinet under her sink. Shane looked towards the noise. Tessa pushed on his back, leading him to the door. 

“Okay, I’ll see you Saturday at ten. Don’t forget!” She sang, pushing him out the door. He tucked the money she gave him into his pocket, walking towards the southern trail. He turned around, walking backwards. 

“Are you going to the beach tonight?” He asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Are you?” Tessa replied. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” He waved, heading home. 

“Alright, see ya there.” Tessa whirled back inside, intent on finding the junimo. She opened the cabinet, prying it from the sink pipe. 

“You’re driving me crazy!” She snapped. “I’m going to have a heart attack because of all of you!” She looked toward the kitchen table where Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian had sat looking over the book. She shoved the junimo into her pocket, going to the front door to release it. She opened the door and set it out on the porch. 

“Go hang out with your friends.” She told it. “I’m done for today.” She watched it run towards the fields only to veer off course towards the southern trail. Horrified, she watched it skitter pass Shane. Shane stared down, looking for the source of movement, eyes blinking furiously. 

He held a flask in his hand, and he watched the grass stir, the junimo rushing towards the orchard. He continued down the trail, studying the grass between him and the fruit trees in the distance. Tessa stood in the doorway, the blood rushing to her head. Hopefully that isn’t water in that flask, she thought miserably, maybe he’ll think it was a figment of his imagination. Shane had looked down at the ground too late, narrowly missing the junimo.

Shane turned back to the house, and Tessa flinched under his gaze. He looked between the orchard and her, calculating. Tessa watched him stand on the trail, the seconds dragging slowly by, and sighed in relief when he continued down the trail heading home, but her nerves didn’t subside. He had seen something, she knew he had, and he just walked away. What was with these people, was she the only one who found any of this odd? Any normalcy was ripped away, revealing only her hesitation to dive headfirst into Abigail’s world that was dancing under her nose, tempting her. 

She spent the rest of the day shuffling about, ignoring thoughts of Shane and the junimo, evaluating what she learned about the elemental spirits. She opened the book Rasmodius gave her and found a chapter on earth spirits. The junimos were shy, something she didn’t believe. They spent most of their time in the forest, occasionally leaving to nest in abandoned buildings. They nested in clock towers, run-down houses, and in attics. They loved to explore. She skimmed over the dead language she couldn’t understand, stopping to read what she could. 

A ritual stood out to her, a drawing of an old, run-down cottage catching her eye. She read, taking in the instructions. Imbibe a crystal with earth energy, it read, take the crystal and place it in a circle of soil. Concentrate on your vision, remembering the foundation as it once was, before decay set in. It warned her of fatigue, using up all of your energy in one go. It was a ritual to reverse decay, she realized. Her thoughts flitted to the neglected greenhouse, a project she was reluctant to start. Grabbing the book, she ran to the bedroom, searching for the stone she found in the mines.

She took it from her nightstand, excitement replacing her nervousness. She pranced to her living room, tucking the stone in her pocket and went outside. The greenhouse sat nestled between the fields and orchard, tucked neatly in the southwest portion of her farm. She jogged down the trail, breathing heavily. The greenhouse caught her eye and her confidence faltered. She knew there was more to mermaids and spirits, but the idea forming in her mind that she could do anything to harness elemental magic felt foolish. 

She stopped at the greenhouse entrance and picked up a handful of dirt, adjusting her grip on the book. The greenhouse bothered her most days, and it would be a wonderful first attempt at a ritual, even if she failed.

The door creaked when she opened it and she walked in, looking up at the glass roof. She sat in the center of the greenhouse, sprinkling the dirt around her in a circle. She opened the book, rereading the instructions. She placed the stone in front of her, closed her eyes and concentrated. She imagined the greenhouse as it once was, free of rot and dirt. Her eyes hurt, the focus straining her. She clenched her fists, thinking of a greenhouse full of flowers, rows and rows of fairy roses, her mother’s favorite flower. 

Something cracked above her, as if the greenhouse roof would collapse. She ignored it, bright floral colors and the smell of dirt swirling around her head. The stone burned bright and shone through her eyelids. Despite her eyes being closed, she shielded them with her hand, turning her face away. With one last burst of light, the stone faded. She opened her eyes, looking down at the stone. It was grey, no longer shimmering up at her. She looked around, joy consuming her. 

The greenhouse was no longer ragged, and the glass roof gleamed above her, free of grime. Rows and rows of fairy roses bloomed in the dirt. She stood up, realizing the circle she had drawn was now smackdab in a large field of flowers. She teared up, crawling on all fours towards a row of fairy roses. She stuck her nose deep into its petals, smelling its fresh fragrance. 

Moments before, she had felt foolish, trying to conjure up something she didn’t understand. Abigail had been wrong, she took the ritual and made it her own, willing the earth to make her dreams tangible. She could grow whatever she wanted, harvesting the land and replenishing the soil to coax more life from the earth. She stood up, admiring the rows of flowers. Purple and pink petals on delicate green stems surrounded her, hundred of flowers in her greenhouse, all because of her. The flowers' bright petals began to crumble, withering in front of her. She stood up in shock, surrounded by a field of dead flowers.

Nausea overwhelmed her and she spun around, leaving the greenhouse to vomit into the grass. Her body felt weak, how she often felt after a long night at the bars in Zuzu City. She vomited twice, dropping the book behind her, chills wracking her body. Grey spots clouded her vision and she felt weak and dehydrated, as if she was hungover. 

She picked up the book, wandering away from the greenhouse and through the grass sea. She stumbled onto the trail, her vision blurry. She could take a nap before the beach, but she didn’t know if she’d make it home. The ritual took something from her, and she fought against gravity, struggling to remain upright. Her feet moved of their own accord and she found herself straying to the forest. 

She walked beneath the fruit trees, stopping occasionally to catch her breath. It was overwhelming, and the strength she had felt before was completely gone. She stumbled through the orchard to the forest, following the sound of the river. 

“Hey,” she gasped, “I think I need some help.” Junimos trailed after her, following her from the orchard. Fern appeared by her side, startling her. She fell by the river, wet sand clinging to her back. Fern picked her up, taking on Tessa’s weight. 

“Bur, bring the fruit!” Fern called into the forest. She led Tessa to the familiar log, seating her down and keeping a grip on her shoulders. “What did you do? You shouldn’t be like this, not so soon.” She motioned to the book, now lying near the river.

“I- I did a ritual from there. Made my greenhouse better.” Tessa gasped out. Fern swooped down over the book, bringing it to Tessa. 

“It’s good you’re here. You shouldn’t have done that, it could have killed you.” Fern said, her long hair trailing behind her. Bur leaped over the river, skidding to a halt. He cracked the fruit in half over his knee, offering it to Tessa. 

“I know,” Tessa agreed, “I couldn’t help myself.” Bur watched her eat the fruit, her fingers digging hungrily into the flesh. It tasted different, a bittersweet flavor that clung to her tongue. The nausea and dizziness disappeared, replaced with shame. She had almost destroyed everything. 

“You can do many things, Tessa.” Fern brought the book to Bur, who looked through the pages in interest. “But you’re not a god. You have limits.” 

Tessa rubbed her face, relieved to feel strength in her arms and legs. “I need to do right, I need to be the person I was supposed to be. Not this bumbling, weak thing. I grew flowers in the greenhouse but they died.” 

“You’re not weak, Tessa, just misguided. You should have come to us, if you needed more.” Fern scolded. She sat beside Tessa, gently re braiding her hair. Tessa relished the touch, Fern’s rough hands working delicately through her hair. “Have you made your decision?” 

Tessa rubbed her feet together, thinking clearer. Fern had immediately rushed to her side, providing aid. The forest folk had been nothing but kind to her, even when she rushed to the forest after foolishly reading from a book she didn’t understand. She brushed her finished braid against her neck, looking up at Bur. He smiled, sitting down against a tree. 

“Yes, I’m going to help.” Tessa said, coughing into her hand. “Things have changed in the last few weeks. I can do more, be more.” She surprised herself, claiming her potential. 

“Good. We can trust each other now.” Bur said, rubbing his green hands together. Fern watched him, a conflicted look in his eye. Tessa looked between them, watching the silent communication. 

“I knew we’d have to tell you, when you accepted,” Fern said slowly, “I just hope you can understand.” 

“What do you mean?” Tessa asked, inching closer. “Does this have something to do with my grandpa?” Fern grabbed her hand, patting it in comfort. 

“It has everything to do with your family. We told you we would explain everything, if we could. But it’s not safe, we’d have to trust you completely.” Fern said. “Your family is our family too.” 

“You’re my family? As in, blood or...?” Tessa asked faintly, the fatigue still lingered, the fruit was still digesting in her stomach. 

“We made a deal with your grandfather.” Bur said. “The orchards would be protected in exchange for his nightly mine visits to remove the void spirits. He almost succeeded. Your grandfather asked for a son, he wouldn’t continue helping us.” 

“We gave him a son.” Fern said. “It wasn’t natural, but we needed him. Just like we need you.” Tessa thought of the journal, her father waiting on the farmhouse doorstep. 

“My father...is he?” Tessa asked, her mind racing. It couldn’t be true, it wasn’t possible. Fern pulled her into her arms and Tessa froze. 

“We are the same,” Fern repeated, “It’s the truth.”

Tessa sat still, listening to Fern’s slow breathing. Bur looked towards Fern, concern in his eyes. 

“It’s not easy for us, mingling with humans so openly. We’re the first of our kind to try.” Bur admitted. Tessa’s eyes darted towards him, Fern was still brushing her head, humming quietly. 

“What does that mean?” Tessa croaked. “Why don’t I look like you?” Fern chuckled, the sound vibrated beneath Tessa. 

“Our shadows may be a glamour, Tessa, but we appear to humans as the thing they expect. Or the thing they want most.” Fern explained. “Your father is what River asked for, and he became exactly that.” 

“I don’t understand.” Tessa said. Tears streamed down her face, falling onto Fern’s foliage dress. Fern guided Tessa into a sitting position, stroking Tessa’s tears away. 

“It means we’re a part of you as much as you are a part of us. You can go where we can’t, and help us move on from here.” Fern whispered, palming Tessa’s cheek. 

“You have our strength, and our abilities.” Bur said, picking up a rock. He crumbled it in his hands, letting the fine powder slip through his fingers. 

“You can make life out of the ether, taking the potential all around you and forcing it into reality.” Fern stomped her foot and wildflowers burst around her toes. “You don’t need that book. You just have to let go.” 

“Let go of what?” Tessa asked, wiping her face. 

“Let go of whatever hesitation you’re still holding onto. This is your life now. Embrace it.” Fern replied. Tessa closed her eyes, blocking out the serene faces around her. The anxiety that invaded her spine like an invasive vine tightened its hold, creeping toward her neck and shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut, imagining pruning them with shears, ripping them from her body. She gasped, bending over the ground. 

“I don’t think I can.” Tessa cried out. Bur shook his head but Fern glared back at him, a warning. She turned back to Tessa, a comforting smile on her lips.

“Yes, you can.” Fern coaxed. “Where have you been, the places you’ve seen. Where did you hide the parts of your soul?” Tessa faltered, thinking of her life in the city. The long days of hiding behind a blank stare, wasting the hours beneath different artificial lightings. The office, her small apartment, the dim seedy bars. They took little pieces of her, ripping out her essence. 

She thought of her childhood home in Corinne, when happiness still filled her life. She saw her father and mother dancing around the kitchen, her mother giggling as Abraham pulled her into a dip, peppering her face in kisses. The morning of Winter Star replaced it, the exhilaration at finding a piano in the living room with a fancy bow attached, her father already sitting down before it, urging her to join him. 

The void consumed her life after the policeman led her to his office, Roger trailing after her in somber silence. Everything in her life since then had been mapped out as pre-funeral and post-funeral, the valley of her soul widening, a chasm threatening to consume her. She fell back into reality, sobbing on the log beside Fern. 

“I miss them,” Tessa sobbed, tears blurring her vision. “They’re gone.” Fern rubbed her arm, her eyes full of grief. 

“You have to feel these things, Tessa.” Fern placed her cool lips on Tessa’s forehead. “Your darkness will consume you if you keep feeding it. Come back to us, unburden yourself.” 

Tessa took big gulps of air, shuddering as the tears continued to wrack her body. She was anchored to the ground, an air balloon being brought down.

“I can’t forget them.” Tessa mumbled. She shook, anger and grief overwhelming her. 

“We’re not asking you to forget,” Fern said, “Only to move on.” 

“Did you know my parents?” Tessa said, wiping her face. Fern shook her head. 

“Despite being given the name forest folk, we are not guardians of the forest. We watch this world and see its history, what has happened and what could be. We never met your parents but we were there with you, we saw everything.” Fern said. Tessa looked up, eyes red and bleary. 

“You saw me when I decided to move here, to the farm?” Tessa asked. Bur nodded. 

“We did. We made the decision to offer our hand, extend our friendship. River owes us much, but we do not forget about family.” Bur said, smiling sadly at her. 

“We can teach you more than a human sorcerer ever could. The elemental magic is of no use to you.” Fern urged. “Let us help you.” 

“Abigail said I’m earth sensitive,” Tessa said, “Is that because of my father?” Fern shook her head. 

“Perhaps, that’s the human side of you, what element you’re prone to has nothing to do with us. You’re more than that.” Fern scoffed. 

“Human side of me?” Tessa squeaked. Fern laughed, and piled her hair into her lap, looking down at the bright flowers braided through it. 

“With enough guidance, you could do so much more. You could live forever, like us; the world would be your oyster. I could teach you to speak to the trees, learn the secrets of everything that has happened before you were born.” Fern picked up an orchid from her mane, offering it to Tessa. Tessa accepted it hesitantly. 

“The void spirits deal in secrets.” Tessa said, repeating Abigail’s words. 

“Those are silly, human secrets. Gossip compared to what I could teach you.” Fern said. She closed Tessa’s hand around the flower. “Help me. I will teach you to destroy the void spirits and everything else I know.” Tessa looked down at the orchid, its fuschia speckled petals peeking up at her. 

“Am I forest folk?” Tessa asked. 

“It’s the name humans gave us, but yes. You are.” Bur said. He stood up and looked at the sun, it was disappearing over the trees and the shadows were growing long. Fern took the orchid and tucked it behind Tessa’s ear.

“Come to the forest when you are able. I know you have little time, but make time for us. I will prepare you for the mines.” Fern urged. She patted Tessa’s nose, a maternal gesture. She grabbed Bur’s hand, stepping towards the river. 

“What about Abigail, and the wiza- I mean, Rasmodius?” Tessa asked. 

“Be careful, I can’t speak for them.” Fern said. “We don’t dabble in elemental magic. It consumes humans, warping them into something insidious.” 

“I’m studying elemental magic, what if I get hurt again?” Tessa asked. Fern stepped towards a tree, running a hand down the bark. 

“Your fragility is only in your mind, you have our strength. Use it. The human side of you requires you to take the fruit, but the part of you that is us is stronger. Remember that when you lose sight of yourself.” Fern said. 

“All magic is rooted deep in belief. If you believe it to be, so it shall be.” Bur offered. He placed a hand on Fern’s shoulder, looking out past the river. Fern joined him, wading into the river and emerging on the other side. 

“Visit when you can.” Fern called out. “We will be waiting.” Tessa watched them leave, wallowing in her grief. The memories of her childhood weighed on her. Standing up, she weakly made her way back to the farmhouse. She allowed herself to feel everything, ignoring the warnings her brain sent her, a distress signal calling out from the void. 

She waded through the grass sea, tears falling once more. Each tear that fell bloomed into a white petaled flower and as she walked the flowers followed her. She found the trail, looking back briefly at the forest. She looked ahead, to the farmhouse, an empty home waiting for her. 

Whatever was holding her back, it was gone. Years of stoic suffering were behind her. Abraham must have experienced this, but he hadn’t had guidance. She wondered if he had ever watched a flower grow from the ground, focusing on the soil as stems and petals sprung forth, but she knocked the thought back where it came from. He wouldn’t keep that from her. Fern had told her they could become what other people wanted them to be, and Abraham had always seemed normal. Perhaps that was what River had wanted.

The sun was nearly gone over the treetops to the west and she went inside, walking stiffly to her bedroom. She looked for the book Rasmodius gave her and realized she left it in the woods with Bur and Fern. Groaning, she went towards her wardrobe, yanking off her dirty jeans and shirt. She pulled a soft sweater over her head, dragging a clean pair of jeans behind her. If she kept moving and didn’t think too much, everything would be fine. 

She mentally prepared herself to join Abigail at the beach, thinking of everything that had happened over the summer. The forest folk approaching her after the storm, the strange purple haired wizard offering an apprenticeship she didn’t want, and the mermaids that ran amok through Pelican Town piled into her head, an eclectic crowd in her mind. 

She left the house, following the trail towards Pelican Town. She passed her shed, thinking of all she had accomplished on the farm. She had plenty of help. Everyone seemed willing to help Tessa, whether they stood to gain something or not. She walked along the country road and sighed, it would take nearly an hour to reach the beach. She stopped, turning to a pine tree. She felt its rough bark against her skin. 

The power of belief extended beyond Tessa’s ability to comprehend. She closed her eyes and focused on an image of the beach, the craggy coasts and volcanic sand. The trees breached the edges of the coast, silent soldiers on watch. She thought of the trees, how they moved with the ocean breeze, pine needles falling to the sand. Cool air filtered all around her and she could smell the sea mingling with the earthy scent of the woods.

She opened her eyes. She was on the edge of the beach, far from sight. Bur didn’t lie, if she willed it into existence, so it would be. Quelling down hysteria rising in her stomach she emerged from the trees and struggled out into the sand. In the distance, people gathered at the shore, blankets and lanterns strewn over the sand. The dock was filled with people, some of them placing small boats holding candles into the water. She avoided the groups on the shore, walking towards the dock. 

She stood in front of Willy’s shop, looking at the faces around her. She looked down at her phone, sending a text to Abigail. It had been a poor choice to come down to the beach, her eyes were still red from crying. 

“Tessa!” Abigail pushed through the crowd, coming from the other end of the dock. The beach was getting darker and the candle filled boats illuminated everything around them. “Are you okay?” Abigail looked close at Tessa’s eyes, noting the flower in her hair. “Where did you get that?” 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine. I talked to Fern, I agreed to everything.” Tessa said, wiping her nose. Abigail pulled her bag close, moving her hair from beneath the straps. 

“Oh, I thought I was going with you. That’s fine though.” Abigail said. “We’re out on the other side of the dock, let’s go.” They walked around Willy’s shop, past the dock where she had seen the mermaids, towards the left. 

Children were squealing along the dock edge as parents cautiously watched them. They walked as far as they could go, and found Sam and Sebastian sitting side by side. Sam held a small boat with a large candle on its deck, leaning over it with a lighter. He lit the candle and Sebastian lowered it into the water, giving it a small push.

“Hey.” Sebastian looked up at her, patting the space beside him. She took it, wary of his sudden friendliness. 

“Hello.” Tessa said, leaning over the dock to stare at the water rushing beneath them. She watched the boat bob in the distance, its candle lighting up the waves. 

“It attracts the jellyfish,” Sebastian explained, “When it gets dark enough, they’ll come to us.” Tessa stared off into the horizon, watching several boats drift away.

“You seem like you’re doing okay. Both of you. You’re not freaking out?” Tessa asked. Sebastian shook his head. 

“Abigail’s always getting us into weird situations. I’m not surprised.” Sebastian muttered. He took a cigarette from his pack and lit it, the flame casting shadows in his face. Abigail squeezed in between them, forcing the group to make space. 

“I do not,” Abigail defended, “You’re welcome to leave anytime if it gets too ‘scary’ for you.” 

“You’re scarier,” Sam teased, leaning over Sebastian to flick her nose. She flinched, pushing his hand away. 

“Damn straight.” Abigail shot back. Tessa watched the interaction, amused at their childishness. She briefly considered if it would be like that for her one day, if the group would include her entirely. Fern had been quick to sweep Tessa into her arms and console her, a family she never knew she had. It was easy, a fluid emotion that didn’t require awkward stumbling or familiarity. It was real, and Tessa craved it. 

The sounds of the ocean being pulled into shore lulled her, peace cloaking her like a warm jacket. The puzzle pieces in her mind were slowly fitting together, and she allowed them to form a mental picture of her family and the farm, slipping into a comfortable acceptance. Everything was different. Her anger and despair after her parents died had followed her to Pelican Town but she was shedding it, unwanted weight; and it was replaced with an incredible high. She would flourish here, surrounded by new friends and family. 

The sun disappeared, and she eased into the darkness, shadowed faces and whispers surrounding her as people peered out into the ocean, looking for jellyfish. She squinted, looking as far as she could. Night had arrived, but she could see far into the water, further than she thought possible. A seal barked in the distance, its sleek body diving underneath the water. It resurfaced, looking cautiously at the dock with round, beady eyes. A span of green light filtered beneath the water a hundred yards away. It shimmered, slowly making its way past the dock. 

A jellyfish floated beneath her, its fluorescent body lazily propelling itself beneath the dock. She leaned forward, watching it pulse, a ghost-like lantern of the sea. Sebastian noticed it, the jellyfish reflected in his eyes. He grabbed Abigail’s hand, gesturing to the jellyfish. 

“Never gets old, huh?” Sebastian said. The other jellies followed and the dock was bathed in cold, ghoulish light. It cast a green tint to her skin and she looked down at her hands, placing them over the water to catch the light. 

Hundreds of jellyfish were passing by, an otherworldly migration serenading the approach of autumn. Sam reached out to touch one and Abigail grabbed his hand, sighing.

“Don’t touch.” Abigail warned. She pointed to the tendril trailing behind them, full of minuscule barbs. “I’m not going to take you home when they sting you, your mom will be so pissed.” 

“Coward.” Sam said, but he pulled his hand back. They sat together on the edge of the dock, legs swinging above the water. 

“Hey, can I talk to you?” A rough voice whispered into her ear. She looked up, and Shane was standing above her. The light of the jellyfish shone oddly on him, his skin green and dead-looking. Abigail made a sound of irritation. 

“Uh, sure,” she said nervously, “I’ll be right back.” The group looked over the dock as Shane led her past the crowd towards Willy’s shop. He turned the corner and as she followed she stopped quickly. He was standing against the shop, looking around hesitantly. The jellyfish held everyone around them in rapture and no one had noticed them. Shane sat down on a box, running a hand over his jaw. 

“Is there something you need to say?” Tessa asked, the anxiety returning, creeping up her spine. Shane slapped his hands on his knees, shaking his head in confusion. 

“Yeah. We both saw that thing on the farm, right? I’m not crazy.” Shane said. Tessa recoiled. So he had seen her, he had seen her look of fear and attributed it to the junimo, thinking she was just as confused as he was. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tessa said. The jellyfish swarmed by the shop, bringing their light with them. Shane patted his pants pocket, as if assuring himself he hadn’t lost anything. 

“No,” Shane began, “You saw it too. You did. Why are you lying?” Tessa threw her hands in the air, feigning ignorance. 

“If this is about not wanting to work for me, fine, I get it. But I’m not going to make excuses when Marnie tracks me down looking for answers.” Tessa replied. Shane sighed heavily. 

“I don’t have a job anymore. JojaMart is closing in a few weeks.” Shane remarked. “They expanded too quickly, and now they’re paying for it.” Tessa smirked. She hated them anyways, JojaMart was a stain on her resume. 

“I told you, there’s going to be a lot more work. Maybe you’re just stressed out from losing your job.” Tessa offered. “You’ll be fine.” She moved to stand against the shop, leaning towards Shane. She reached out to pat his shoulder and stopped herself. 

“Why are you making me out to be the crazy one? I’m not stressed out, I’m fine.” Tessa studied his face, noting the disheveled hair and five o’clock shadow. When she had leaned in closer, she smelled liquor on his breath. 

“I’m sorry if you feel that way, but I’m going through enough as is. I can’t help you with that- I can keep you employed though.” Tessa persuaded, hoping he would drop it. 

“Uncle Shane! Come look at the jellies!” A little girl with black pigtails bounded over, bouncing up and down beside him. He grabbed her hand, looking fondly down at her. The little girl eyed her warily, suspicious. Shane scanned the dock, searching. He pointed to Marnie, getting the little girl’s attention. 

“Go see Auntie Marnie, I’ll be right there.” Shane promised. Sulking, she pulled on Shane’s nose before leaping over to Marnie’s side. 

Shane examined his fingernails, avoiding Tessa’s gaze. “I can’t afford to work only weekends. I have mouths to feed- and I’m not done, I know I saw something. I just don’t know what it was.” 

“If you drop this, you can work ten to six, every weekday at my farm. Just drop it.” Tessa seethed, her patience wavering. 

“You only have two acres of crops, most of it is busted. It’s two weeks worth of labor, at most.” Shane reminded her. “The orchard?” Tessa back-pedaled. 

“No, the greenhouse. I’ve been growing flowers. They should be able to sell quickly, the holidays are coming soon.” Tessa lied smoothly. Never mind the fact the greenhouse had been empty until she filled it with flowers that day. Flowers that died immediately. “You can tend to them, it will give me time to focus on apple season.” 

“I don’t know anything about flowers.” Shane said, placing his face in his hands again. 

“It’s not hard, they don’t die easily.” Tessa grinned. She wondered if they would die at all. Fern and Bur’s explanations of belief and the power it held gave her confidence. “Water them, check for signs of pests, don’t step on them and you’re good to go.” 

“Ha-ha.” Shane replied, rolling his eyes. 

“You’ve got a lot of attitude for someone who doesn’t have many choices.” Tessa said, earning her a dirty look. “There’s work to be done. Do you want it?” 

“You mean it?” Shane said, looking up. Sad, Tessa thought, not an ounce of hope in his body. His posture sagged, a broken fence beam of a person. 

“Yes, I mean it.” Tessa said sincerely. He nodded thoughtfully, looking over to Marnie and the little girl. 

“Okay. Start tomorrow?” Shane asked. She nodded back. He stood up, rubbing his arm self-consciously. 

“Sorry about, well, everything.” Shane muttered. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He left her standing against the shop. He walked up to the little girl and she giggled, throwing her arms around him. She shied away from them, going down the dock to join her friends. 

“What did he want?” Abigail asked. “He looked weird.” Tessa sat down beside Abigail, turning her attention to the jellyfish. 

“He needs more hours, so I gave them to him.” Tessa replied, watching the jellyfish. Abigail heaved another sigh. 

“You never learn, do you?” Abigail lowered her voice, eyes darting around them, “You know, if he ever sees anything he shouldn’t we could compel him to forget.” 

“No,” Tessa said quickly, “We wouldn’t have to do that.” Abigail leaned to the side, using Sebastian as a cushion.

“Whatever you say.” Abigail smirked, and Tessa bristled. She was learning it wasn’t up to her, that Abigail was in the front seat, driving Tessa crazy. Tessa fell into a conversation Sam and Sebastian were having about an interactive board game, allowing their excited voices to carry her somewhere else.


	14. The Power of Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART II: GHOSTS BETWEEN THE TREES

Autumn was churning out to be a season rooted in transition, and Tessa busied herself with shaping the land around her into a powerhouse of production. The end of summer left her feeling energized, the potential and strength the forest folk gave her bringing her reasons for moving to the farm in perspective. The farm struggled because of her and she called Roger early one morning, sitting at her desk shuffling papers around. She told him she was willing to sell all of her shares. The lumber company and sand plant shares were useless to her, and she didn’t have the financial wits to manage them.

“There’s nothing to manage,” Roger reminded her, “Be grateful the shares have increased over the years. After this, Tessa, I’ll have nothing left to do. You’ll be in charge of your own finances from now on. It’s time.” The words weighed heavy on Tessa. Rogue River Farm would benefit from selling and she’d be able to venture further out and expand her business to more grocery stores.

With her newly acclaimed wealth she was able to hire farmhands. The problem of running a farm in secret bothered Tessa immensely, and with a heavy heart she approached the forest folk, asking if they would take the junimos back. The farm couldn’t operate fully with the junimos running amok. Shane had seen one and if she hired an entire seasonal crew it would be more heads to keep track of, more opportunities for the junimos to be seen.

Using her abilities was an entirely foreign concept and every day she surprised herself. She returned to the greenhouse, using her powers to fill the space with more fairy roses. With the junimos gone, she hired a dozen farmhands all recommended by Marnie. Shane joined them, relieved to not be working with the flowers in the greenhouse. The orchards and fields were taken care of and she spent most of her time tending to the flowers, planning on selling bouquets at the local stands in town. 

Tessa quivered at the idea of expanding the business, and had claimed more store locations for her jalapenos and blueberries. The season was financially satisfying, and Pierre bought bushels of her produce every week. The locals were beginning to talk about Rogue River Farm and she considered having apple picking on the weekends, allowing the locals and tourists to take what they wanted and enjoy a lazy fall afternoon on the farm. 

When she met with the forest folk after her employees left the farm, she learned more than she could retain. Fern taught her late into the nights, pointing out the limitations to her abilities and what was possible. 

“Don’t allow yourself to be carried away.” Fern warned. Tessa mentioned she had found a way to transport immediately at the beach during the jellyfish migration and Fern whirled around, a blur of green tresses and worry. “You could have ended up anywhere, you have no idea what you’re doing. Be patient.”

The questions about her father flew from her mouth, and Fern only offered a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry Tessa, your father didn’t know anything about us or what he could do. You need to believe in yourself, you already have that knowledge inside you to use it. Now that you know about your powers, the only thing keeping you from controlling them is self-doubt.” River took his secrets to the grave, never mentioning his promise to the forest folk, and Abraham had never been able to experience the joy Tessa felt as a fairy rose grew beneath her hands. It made her sad.

When Tessa stumbled and worried about the future or doubted what she could do, her powers wavered too. The forest folk fretted over her, constantly reminding her she was only strong if she believed in herself. She began calling it ‘magical thinking’, a voice in her head that told her how to bend reality just right to achieve her goals. 

Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian kept their schedule of showing up at the farm on Sunday mornings, crowding her kitchen and regaling her of their recent adventures while she puttered around the house. She kept her distance, involved only through Abigail. How Rasmodius didn’t notice three adult-sized children wandering around the valley chasing elemental spirits continued to bamboozle her. They were loud, talking about the air elementals as if they were friendly petting zoo animals. 

“Tessa, you should have been there, it picked me up and threw me into a blackberry bush!” Sam told her, rehashing the story. The air elementals were guiding a flash flood towards Pelican Town, only to be stopped by the three amateur magic users in town. Not Abigail, she thought, she wasn’t an amateur. 

“Don’t be dramatic. You fell.” Sebastian said. Tessa retrieved the book from the forest folk weeks ago and he was looking through it, staring down at the arcane words. 

“That’s crazy.” Tessa replied, distracted by what she learned last night in the forest. Fern had followed her as close to the farm as she could. The forest folk couldn’t leave the woods and when she questioned them, they eyed her somberly. The forest folk belonged to the land, their magic bound them to the trees. When humans took more of the forests for their houses, cities, and personal gain, the forest folk lost a bit of their magic. Leaving the forest meant losing everything that kept them alive. 

“We don’t dare leave.” Bur had told her soberly. “If we have to we will, but it's dangerous.” Moss took a handful of dirt into his hands, holding it up to her.

“Do you want to see your history?” Moss asked, gingerly giving her the dirt. They showed her a blur of images, a couple building a farmhouse from the ground up, felling trees all around them. Her family left memories of themselves in the dirt.

“Too bad the junimos couldn’t stay.” Sam said, flipping a coin in his hand. He sat at the kitchen table with a map of Pelican Town, small red x’s all over the cartography. “I’ve been looking for luck sprites, haven’t found anything.” Tessa’s chest panged with guilt. She missed the little forest spirits bringing her fruit everyday, but the farm required human help. 

“Don’t give up, you’ll find one soon.” Abigail offered. She sat close to Sebastian, giggling over an inside joke. They bonded over their joined elemental preference, sharing their research on the void spirits and looking for rituals in the book. Abigail hesitated to take them to the mines, preparing them as the forest folk prepared Tessa. Their trips to the mine were for entirely different reasons. The group needed to take the stones, learn more about the energy that made them shimmer above the underground lake. Tessa was learning how to kill void spirits. 

Bur and Moss fashioned a haggard staff from an oak branch and she took it. It sat by her bed, a reminder of what was to come. Fern called it ‘protection’, and they urged her to spend time with it, willing it to become a weapon. 

“Whatever shape it takes is up to you,” Fern advised, “Whatever you choose, it will be deadly.” She spent many hours staring at it, feeling stupid. She could conjure flowers from thin air, repair decayed buildings, and kick trees around like a gridball, but her imagination failed her. It was just a stick. 

“Do you want to come to the saloon with us tonight?” Abigail chirped, busying herself with the study books on the table. 

“No, I can’t. I’m seeing the forest folk tonight.” Tessa replied. They would be disappointed, she hadn’t been able to change the tree branch into a weapon. What did they expect? A flamethrower, a big hammer, nunchucks? She didn’t know where to begin.

“Rasmodius is pretty disappointed you didn’t accept his apprenticeship. He’s doing more research on the forest folk though.” Abigail pondered over a notebook, scratching down a reference from one of her textbooks.

“I’m swamped with work and stuff.” Tessa replied. “I’m tired.”

Despite the fruit’s effects, working all day on the farm and staying up late into the night with the forest folk was exhausting for her. She definitely didn’t have enough time for an apprenticeship, and it wouldn’t be sensible to waste a Sunday night at the saloon, valuable time she spent with the forest folk. 

“Suit yourself. Are you really having an apple picking here in a few weeks? I love apple picking.” Abigail said, looking up from her books excitedly.

“I’m just getting everything together, it should be fun.” Tessa replied, sitting down on the sofa. The coffee table still had a sizable chunk of wood broken off the edge, a reminder of Abigail’s new strength. “If you get me a new coffee table you can pick apples for free.” 

“That’s not a fair trade.” Abigail laughed. “I’d have to pick around thirty pounds of apples.”

“Way more than that.” Tessa said, kicking the coffee table. The forest was calling her, and although she enjoyed the company, she desperately wanted to leave. 

“Have you learned anything from the forest folk?” Abigail asked. Sam joined Tessa on the couch.

“I bet you’ve learned a lot. Farm magic?” Sam teased. Sebastian glanced over curiously. He took his elemental studies seriously, despite giving Tessa’s element the moniker ‘farm magic’. 

“We’ve learned about void energy, what it does to people.” Sebastian offered. “What does earth energy do?”

Abigail had given a brief synopsis on the earth elements, citing soil and rock as the anchor for her energy. The forest folk contested it, offering their power. It wasn’t an element, it was potential. Everything around her thrummed with possibilities. 

“They get their abilities from trusting themselves, they bend the reality around it.” Tessa reminded him. She told the group last Sunday, explaining everything, but they remained confused. She showed them the greenhouse full of flowers and Abigail told her she was in tune with her element and excelled because her ancestors most likely had the same traits lying dormant. It was infuriating, but she understood. The power to will things into existence and shape the world around her seemed silly, a child daydreaming during class.

“Yeah, you told us that already.” Sebastian said. “But what have you learned? Are you going into the mines soon? Abigail waited, intrigued to hear Tessa’s answer. 

“Last night I learned how to see what happened before I was born. I saw my farmhouse being built using the trees by the river.” Tessa replied. Abigail gasped in awe. “I can't go back to the mines until I turn that tree branch into a weapon.” She brought it out once, showing them, and Sam and Sebastian had taken turns deciding what they would make.

“That’s incredible. It’s almost like the void spirits, their essence can do that too. Not the past, but the things you don’t know right now. What else have you learned?” Abigail asked, moving to sit by the coffee table. The void spirits could show people the secrets of their friends and family, the things they locked inside their heads. It was insidious, and Tessa flinched at the thought. 

‘You already know I can go anywhere I want, if I picture in my head. You know I can grow anything I want, bring forth anything into existence, and you think there’s more?” Tessa grinned. Their curiosity was insatiable. 

“Hey, you never know.” Sam rolled his coin over his knuckles, focused on the act. “Can you turn this coin into something?” 

Tessa grabbed the coin, her ego ballooning. She hid it in her palms, focusing on a mental image of a frog. She opened her hands and a warty frog hopped out of her hands and landed on the floor, desperate to find a place to hide. Sebastian rushed from the kitchen table, scooping it up in his hands. 

“This is a living thing. What were you going to do after?” Sebastian complained. “Where will he go?” Tessa stood up and took the frog from him, its legs thrashing about in an effort to escape. She closed her hands around it, opening them only to reveal Sam’s coin. Sebastian looked down at the coin, perturbed. 

“That’s wrong.” Sebastian muttered, slinking away to the kitchen table. Tessa tossed Sam the coin, returning to the couch with a smug smile. Abigail shook her head, hands running over a magazine on the coffee table. Sam eyed his coin in concern, fingering its metal surface. 

“What? You asked and I did it.” Tessa complained, looking around the room. 

“It’s not normal to have this much control over your abilities.” Abigail warned her. “You have to be careful. Our magic is bound by objects of power and yours isn’t. You could hurt yourself.” Tessa neglected to tell them about her first attempt in the greenhouse, how the forest folk warned her she could seriously injure herself if she pushed her limits. 

“Don’t worry about that, I’m not pushing myself.” Tessa consoled her, but Abigail peered over a magazine at her, face full of worry. “Besides, what are you guys doing? You and Sebastian are studying rituals to gather energy from the void spirits and Sam is chasing fairies?”

“We’re maintaining the balance of the valley.” Sam parroted Abigail. It might as well be their mission statement. In the throes of early autumn, Sam and Sebastian had already dealt with two air spirits. Sam managed to have band practices with Sebastian twice a week, hold down a janitorial job at the library, and explore all over town looking for luck sprites. Sebastian had his freelance programming job, juggling supernatural errands with long hours of coding. They were busy people, and she could hardly keep up with their schedule.

“I’m really happy you guys joined in on this. I can focus on the farm now.” Tessa sighed happily. Sam frowned at Abigail, who busied herself with the magazines. 

“I thought Tessa was going on our errand to the desert? You said we needed her.” Sam said. Tessa looked over at Abigail. 

“Is that what you said?” Tessa tried to meet Abigail’s gaze and failed. “I don’t do errands. I did two and I ended up covering in scales.” Abigail had eventually explained, showing her a paragraph from the introductory elemental textbook. Mermaids could regrow their tails at will, and could throw their scales at their attacker only to regenerate them. It was vile, and when she remembered the incidents she could smell the overwhelming fish scent as if someone placed it under her nose. 

“You weren’t supposed to say anything!” Abigail snapped at Sam, finally meeting Tessa’s eyes. “After classes are done, I’m going to the Oasis, it’s a desert resort.”

“Sounds more like a vacation.” Tessa replied. She wouldn’t be going on a vacation anytime soon, especially one that involved desert elementals. She imagined cacti chasing her, throwing spines at her back as she ran away.

“It’s only two days. Rasmodius’s friend owns the resort, he can help me with a few rituals I’ve been having trouble on.” Abigail explained. “It’s definitely not a vacation.” Sam and Sebastian grinned at each other from across the room.

“Not for you, maybe. If I find a luck sprite before we go, I’m hitting the casino.” Sam laughed. Sebastian put a thumbs up in agreement. 

“If you go,” Abigail coaxed, “You could learn more too. Rasmodius’s friend, Mr. Bingwen Qi, he knows more than Rasmodius does about void spirits. You could learn where they came from, it could help.” The Calico desert was three hours away, a vacation destination for retired snowbirds and people looking to waste their life savings at a blackjack table. 

“If I go, I’d have to ask the forest folk. I’m supposed to be going to the mines soon.” Tessa told her. Abigail threw down the magazine, sulking. 

“You’re forgetting about us, we can help you too. Have you looked through the textbooks recently?” Abigail asked, pointing at the kitchen table full of study materials. They expected her to study the earth element, to learn how to imbibe an object of power with the junimo’s help. She hadn’t bothered. Everywhere she went, so did her gift. Fern had told her the world was her oyster and she glided through it on sheer will power.

“I haven’t had to. Everything I need is up here.” Tessa pointed to her temple. Abigail rolled her eyes, going to gather up her books. 

“Don’t forget I helped you with elemental magic, I told you what elemental user you are. You’re part of the team.” Abigail said, shuffling papers and stacking her books. 

“It would be nice to have a day off. I have a deadline soon, I’ve had a heavy workload lately.” Sebastian mentioned. He gathered Abigail’s books in a neat pile. “Maybe Tessa can go for me on the next errand.” 

“What part of my schedule looks free to you?” Tessa replied snottily. “I wake up before the birds and work all day on a farm then go hang out with forest folks all night, learning how to kill supernatural beasts.”

Sebastian put his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying. If you wanted an opportunity to use your abilities and support the group, you can.” Sam reached his leg across the couch, jostling Tessa’s ankle. 

“It’ll be fun.” Sam persuaded. “You can turn an air spirit into a frog, if you wanted.” Tessa forced a smile, caught in Sam’s joke. 

“Maybe. I’ll have to think about it.” Tessa replied, hugging a throw pillow to her chest. Sebastian grimaced, running his hands through his hair nervously. 

“What about tomorrow?” Sebastian asked. “The weather channel says we’ll have cool, windy weather this week, but the air spirits trying to make a cyclone over Cindersap Lake suggest otherwise.” 

“Only if we go before my workday starts.” Tessa said, knowing the group wouldn’t wake up early. Sam’s sleeping habits were laughable and Abigail woke up whenever she felt like it. Meeting before dawn at the farm to hunt down air spirits? Not likely. 

“Okay.” Sam and Abigail agreed. Tessa tossed the pillow next to her, defeated. It was almost a good idea, practicing on the sylphs before she was face to face with the void spirits. Sebastian breathed in relief. 

“Thanks, Tessa. Seriously.” Sebastian smiled at her, and she was beginning to see why Abigail kept him around. He was moody and prone to sarcasm, but he had a nice smile, even if he didn’t offer it often. 

“It’s fine. Just get your work done so I don’t have to again.” Tessa said, standing up to help them gather their study materials. The clock above the kitchen sink had its hand at five, reminding her night would approach and she’d join the forest folk to commiserate in her failed attempts to change the stick they gave her. Her friends collected all of their belongings and she marched them towards the gravel driveway where Robin’s old truck waited. Robin waved, smiling at Sebastian, who carried his books stiffly towards the truck.

“You guys are so cute, study sessions on a farm? What’s wrong with the library?” Robin teased. “Afraid of bookworms?” Sebastian snorted, ignoring his mother’s joke. 

“What does his mom think we do here?” Tessa mumbled into Abigail’s ear. Abigail shrugged. 

“Study? Whatever Sebastian told her, I’m sure it worked. Not my mom, not my problem.” Abigail breezed. Tessa sighed, the excuse was weak. Sam didn’t go to school and she wasn’t sure what Sebastian did, she only knew he did programming in his spare time. 

“Whatever he said, let’s hope it sticks.” Tessa replied, watching Sam clamber into the back of the truck. Sebastian jumped into the passenger seat. 

“Tessa, why don’t you come over for dinner? We’re having my special mushroom casserole tonight!” Robin called out to her. Tessa followed Abigail to the truck, stepping towards the driver’s window. 

“I can’t, not tonight. I have to get some rest. The apple trees have been really productive, and the pomegranates are almost ready.” Tessa said sadly, and Robin gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“You know, I’ve been slowly remembering a night at the saloon, you were going to build a chicken coop...” Robin said hesitantly, “Is that something you’re still interested in?” Tessa flinched, remembering Marnie’s scheme so Tessa would hire Shane. 

“Not yet. Next spring, maybe, if the farm is looking good after winter’s done.” Tessa said. Robin patted the steering wheel a few times. Abigail clambered into the passenger seat, squeezing next to Sebastian.

Come on, let’s go home so I can pretend to eat mushroom casserole.” Sebastian mumbled. 

“That casserole is a family recipe.” Robin snapped at him. “It’s traditional and it. Is. Delicious.” Abigail smirked at Tessa and Sebastian looked down at his books, grumbling. 

“I’ll see you guys later.” Tessa waved, heading back to the farmhouse. She watched them leave from her porch, Robin turned around in her spacious driveway, driving towards the road. She watched Robin’s tail lights fade into the distance before going out to the forest where the forest folk waited. She waded through the fields, allowing her hands to run through the yellow grass, reviving it with her touch. 

She walked her familiar route through the forest, listening to an owl shriek above her as daylight fades, making way for the stars. The log by the river was occupied. Fern held a frog in her hands, whispering to it. Bur and Moss waded in the river, graceful as the swooping cranes that lingered around the Townsend River, their green skin shining strangely in the moonlight. 

“I’m starting to see you clearly now, the more time you spend with us, I can see you wherever you go.” Fern called out to her, allowing the frog to jump back into the river. “Frogs, Tessa? You can do whatever you please, and you turn gold into frogs?” Tessa blushed, taking a seat beside Fern. Moss chuckled, swimming through the river with ease. 

“I was put on the spot. I didn’t think I just did it.” Tessa said, reaching for Fern’s mane. She pulled an orchid out and twirled it in her fingers. 

“You would do well to put those thoughts to the oak staff we gave you.” Bur called out. “Yet it remains unchanged.” The oak branch sat forlornly by her bed, a constant reminder. 

“It’s a branch.” Tessa reminded him. Moss emerged from the river, water raining down his grass woven pants. He picked up a twig and it expanded in his hands, lengthening and curving, forming a bow. 

“Therein lies the problem.” Moss replied. “You’re not thinking of the possibilities.” He dropped the bow onto the ground and it became powder, sifting between the dead leaves beneath it. 

“I’m constantly thinking of what could be, the potential of everything around me.” Tessa shot back. She stamped her foot as Fern did, small white petaled flowers bursting forth all around her. 

“That’s a lovely trick,” Fern soothed, “But you need to focus. You’ve sacrificed so much in your young life, yet you hold yourself back.” 

“No, I haven’t.” Tessa blinked. In the last month, she had sold all of her shares, brought her farm into the black, and had even sought out online grief counseling; something she avoided after her parent’s death. “I’ve let go, I’m moving on. I’m starting to feel happy again.” 

“I know,” Fern agreed, “But until you can turn the oak branch into something that will protect you, I cannot continue teaching you. It wouldn’t be fair.” 

“I’ll try harder! I promise.” Tessa said, eyes darting between Moss and Fern. Fern leapt from the log, reaching up into an oak tree, breaking off a branch. She brought it to Tessa, holding it close like a sleeping child. She placed it in Tessa’s arms and stepped back. 

“You will transform that branch tonight.” Fern told her. “Even if we must wait til dawn.” Tessa held the branch warily, feeling its roughness against her arms. 

The night didn’t seem to end, and Fern lingered at her side, watching her concentrate on the stick. Bur and Moss retreated to the other side of the river, glancing up occasionally to see if progress had been made. The moon showered them in cold light, and Tessa allowed herself to become distracted, looking up into the silvery light in anguish.

“Use your mind, Tessa! You are my blood, and as my blood you are capable of so much more. Use it, imagine the void demons are descending upon us. What are you going to do?” Fern demanded. 

Tessa stood in the cave, imagining looking across the boiling lake at a shrouded smoke creature, its claws trailing the ground, taunting her. She crept around the lake, the stick in her hand. The void spirit hissed threateningly, warning her. Fear bound itself to her throat, choking her, and the void spirit cackled scornfully. She breathed deeply, the repetition of inhaling and exhaling calming her. She smiled at it, a dangerous smile full of ill intentions. It howled, the echo ringing through her ears, and it leapt across the lake, a roiling cloud of smoke and claws. She raised the stick and it shone, surprise overtook her and she gaped, unable to-

“Good.” Fern grinned. “And with only a few hours to spare.” Something sat heavily in Tessa’s lap and she looked down to see a sword. It’s slender blade burned bright, well polished steel gleaming up at her. 

“A sword? How medieval.” Bur called from across the river. Fern looked down at the sword, stroking it approvingly. 

“Ignore him. There is more work to be done.” Fern sat by the log, pride flitting over her face as she watched Tessa stroke the sword. “Careful.”

The sword was easily three feet long, from hilt to tip. She held it to the moonlight, admiring the craftsmanship. It looked familiar, perhaps something she had seen in a movie or a video game. 

“As you know, I see everything. You can take this sword to the desert with you, soak it in the solar essence of the spirits, if you wish.” Fern said. Tessa put the sword down, sighing. 

“And to think I’d have to tell you at all.” Tessa smiled. “I thought you didn’t believe in elemental magic?” Fern gathered her hair into her lap, fingers prodding an orchid. 

“I don’t believe humans should meddle in it, I have faith in the elemental spirits, not humans.” Fern said. “However, the sun is a star. I think you’ll find the desert is susceptible to its pull.” 

“What? Do all stars do that?” Tessa frowned. Fern laughed, shoulders shaking under her hair.

“I don’t claim to be an expert on every star in the sky- but the sand dunes have been affected, and you’ll find their energy to be quite useful against creatures who spend their lives in the dark.” Fern explained. “If you leave the sword out in the sun and make an offering to the sand spirits, they will help you. You will never lose the sword to your wavering self-belief.”

“But what about the mines? I can go now.” Tessa reminded her. “I have the sword.” 

“Yes, you can. I’m just offering extra protection. Your grandfather didn’t have your powers and only half your strength, but you’re still human. We need to make sure you can destroy them all.” Fern explained. Tessa thought of the lake, envisioning it surrounded by hundreds of void spirits, cutting her way through the dark mass with her sword. 

“Okay, I see your point. That’s two months away, though. Don’t you want to go home?” Tessa asked her, watching Fern groom the flowers in her hair. Something tugged in Tessa’s chest, her heart felt heavy. She was becoming attached to Fern, often thinking of her as a friend. When they left, Tessa would still have the farm and Abigail, but it wouldn’t be enough. 

“Of course I want to go home. I don’t want to see you hurt because we were reckless and didn’t do the right thing. We have your best interest at heart as well.” Fern replied, reaching out for Tessa’s face, her scar fading from her last visit to the mines. She patted it, looking out towards the river.

“Are we family?” Tessa asked, turning down to stare at the lumpy log. “You said we were blood. Who are you to me?” Fern’s eyes grew dark and she fixated on her hair again. 

“We lost many to the mines. My sister, your grandmother, being one of them. I am sorry you didn’t meet her.” Fern said quietly. “The void spirits, if they touch us, their touch is poisonous to us.” 

“My grandfather never mentioned her in his journal.” Tessa said, her heart heavy as Fern looked down at the orchids in her hair, grief lining her face. 

“I don’t suppose he would. They were not lovers, they weren’t bound by the human concept of marriage, they were simply a part of a promise.” Fern said darkly. 

“They didn’t love each other?” Tessa asked, surprised. She often wondered about her father’s heritage, but it had been tossed to the side. River had told her she died during childbirth and only once had he taken her to a grave in the Pelican Town cemetery, pointing down at the name. Mona, in loving memory, was etched into the gravestone.

“He lied his entire life.” Tessa whispered. Fern grabbed her hands, shaking her into reality. 

“Don’t think that way.” Fern said fiercely. “It will only lead you to dark places. You must remember River carried many secrets, not all of them his. He kept his son safe, only leaving the valley when he became sick. He was a flawed man, but he was good. He did what he could.” 

Tessa nodded weakly and Fern stood up, brushing her woven dress free of twigs and dirt. “I’m glad you’re here Tessa. Over time, you will know more. It’s overwhelming, but you are strong. Just like your grandfather.”

She waded into the river, looking up at the night sky, the dark blue expanse being replaced with soft, muted light. She turned around, smirking at Tessa.

“Don’t you have a long day ahead of you? Will this be your first time chasing clouds?” Tessa thought of her promise to Sebastian, that she would take his place in Abigail’s errand. She stood up, the sword sliding to the floor. Her phone told her dawn was approaching, and Abigail and Sam agreed to meet her on the farm before the sun rose. She grabbed the sword, turning in a half-circle. She was going to be late to a meeting at her own house. 

“I’ll see you soon!” Tessa rushed, gesturing wildly at Bur and Moss. Fern chuckled, waving Tessa off. Tessa ran through the trees, cold morning air stinging her cheeks. She held the sword at her side and rushed through the fields towards her farmhouse. 

Relieved, she reached the porch, no one was there. She sat on the porch stairs, grabbing her aching sides. The farm would be bustling with employees in a few hours, harvesting the apple orchard and blueberry bushes. She was eager to change out of her sweaty shirt and jeans, but Abigail and Sam appeared by the country road, walking quickly towards the house. She dragged the sword along, going to meet them. 

“Is that a sword?” Sam yelled, taking a step back. Abigail scrunched her face in confusion. Sam stood a little behind Abigail, nervously looking over her shoulder. Abigail pushed him away. 

“No, it’s the oak branch!” Abigail beamed, striding forward to greet Tessa. Tessa noticed the dark purple bags beneath Abigail’s eyes, and wondered if she hadn’t slept either. 

“It’s a branch, not the original one.” Tessa replied. “Are we going now? I don’t want my employees seeing their boss waving a sword around before breakfast.”

“Leave it here.” Abigail said. She motioned towards the southern trail. Tessa clenched the hilt, suddenly possessive. 

“No.” Tessa said. “Let’s go.” Abigail relented, nervously sidestepping around Tessa. Sam followed, gingerly placing a ten foot space between Tessa. 

“Swords can’t hurt air spirits.” Abigail said, leading the way through the trail, the orchards and sea of grass on her right, the crops fields and greenhouse on her left. “But I’d like to see you try.”


	15. Battle of the Bird

Sam and Tessa struggled to keep up with Abigail’s pace, jogging down the dusty trail, the sound of small critters running beneath the shrubbery all around them. Tessa tried to keep her breath calm, but carrying the sword made the walk extremely difficult, and she nearly sliced open her knee as her stride jostled the blade beside her. 

“Watch where you swing that thing.” Sam warned. He jogged ahead, matching Abigail’s stride. The trail gave way to the shore line and Tessa took a knee, adjusting her sweaty hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. The lake had been calm when she visited Rasmodius’s tower months ago, but now the surface whipped around and hit the shore heavily, stoked by an unseen wind. A large cloud rested on the lake, hovering only a few feet over, dark and ominous. 

“It’s a cloud?” Tessa laughed. It was a heavy cumulonimbus, a large pile of cotton balls over the lake, its underbelly dark with moisture. She eyed the cloud curiously, watching it undulate over the lake, it was full of rain and ready to burst. 

“Don’t let your guard down, it’s just dormant. It could wake up at any time.” Abigail warned her. She urged them around the lake, keeping her eyes on the cloud. “Shit.” 

Willy was sitting at the shore on a dilapidated dock, fishing. Abigail shot them a warning look. Sam followed Abigail nervously to approach Willy, and Tessa hid the sword behind her back. 

“Good morning!” Willy looked up in surprise. She realized it was odd, three locals so far from town and with no real excuse for traipsing the forest so early in the morning. “Hiking, huh? The weather’s been good enough for it.” Sam and Abigail quickly took the excuse and ran with it. 

“Yeah, hiking,” Abigail smiled, “We’re going to check out the trails by the sea cliffs.” Willy looked down at Sam’s clean, white sneakers, deep in thought. 

“Blackberry season.” Tessa offered, hoping he wouldn’t read into Sam’s clean outfit, unfit for hiking. Abigail wore her usual attire, a leather jacket and sturdy boots. Her own wardrobe was odd enough, Tessa wore her dirty work clothes and was hiding a sword behind her back.

“Blackberries, huh?” Willy grinned. “Where are your baskets?” Abigail shot her another glare, and Tessa looked away, watching the cloud hover over the lake. Willy followed her gaze and began packing his things, putting away his fishing pole and organizing his tackle box. 

“I can see things are about to get a little weird in a minute.” Willy said to himself. “I’ll let you guys have your space.”

“What, weird?” Sam said nervously. “We’re just hiking.” 

“You know, when I was your age, when we needed a place to go smoke, we’d smoke behind the saloon, just like everyone else.” Willy said, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“We’re not smoking!” Abigail defended, although the tension was dissolving in the group. Willy shook his head, eyes still twinkling. 

“I’ve seen you two,” Willy pointed to Sam and Abigail, “Out at the docks with Robin’s boy, smoking that reefer. I don’t judge, your secrets are safe with me.” He stretched his back, picking up his belongings. “Don’t stray too far from the trails, ya here?” He winked, heading down the trail. 

“Ah, fuck! Do you think he’ll tell my mom we smoke out here?” Sam said, turning to Abigail fearfully. Abigail rolled her eyes, going down to the dock. She stood at the edge, concentrating on the cloud. 

“Don’t worry, Willy’s alright. He wouldn’t do that, besides we don’t smoke.” Abigail said, pulling a crumpled paper from her jean pocket. 

“What did he think that cloud was? He didn’t have much to say about it.” Tessa asked, removing the sword from behind her back. Abigail watched her for a moment, lingering on the sword. 

“It looks like early morning fog. Nothing to raise suspicions.” Abigail replied. Sam gestured to Tessa, and they convened on the small, rickety dock. If morning fog could form above a lake like a mountain of whipped cream, then yes, Tessa thought, it could be true. But she knew it still looked strange, how the cloud gathered in the middle of the lake. Abigail squinted at the paper in her hand, concentrating. Tessa felt out of place beside Sam and Abigail, they radiated calm and confidence, while she had no idea what to expect.

“What are we doing?” Tessa asked, voicing her concerns. Sam pointed at the cloud.

“Abigail’s going to wake it up and we’ll tell it to leave. If it works, it should go back into the upper atmosphere.” Sam said. He peered over Abigail’s shoulder. “Are we ready?” 

“Yeah. I just need to set up a few things.” Abigail rummaged through her bag, pulling out a straggly branch with slender leaves and small fruit. She held it close, looking over the notes again. 

“Are you going to throw that at the cloud?” Tessa asked, concealing a grin. 

“No, I’m not.” Abigail laughed, “Be serious.” She pulled something out of her bag again, a crystal. It was a bright, pale blue, bluer than a cloudless, summer day. 

“Are we doing the usual?” Sam asked. Tessa looked between them in confusion. 

“Since Tessa’s new to this, I’ll go over what we do. I’ll wake the air spirit with this lullaby,” She pointed down to her notes, “Offer the olive branch as a token of peace, but if it becomes angry we’ll have to drain its energy into this stone.” Sam nodded agreeably. 

“Why don’t we just compel it to leave?” Tessa asked. 

“They’re not like the mermaids. Mermaids think like us, they’re able to understand. Air spirits don’t.” Abigail explained. “Why don’t we go on, you’ll see.” Abigail held the paper up, and her voice carried over the lake. 

“The sun shines in the east, gathering there,” Abigail began, “Gathering honey, filling the air. Wake up, o great one, take flight; open your eyes and fly far from here.” Sam smirked, listening to Abigail call out over the lake. 

“Should I snap?” He laughed, the sound echoing over the lake. The cloud began to circle slowly, momentum building and winds rising. Tessa stepped backwards, holding the sword close. Abigail lifted the olive branch high above her head. 

“We mean you no harm!” Abigail shouted. “We need you to go home!” The cloud responded by whipping over the lake, shooting up high above them and viciously spiraling down. Tessa shrieked, the cloud passed over them, leaving them drenched. “I guess that’s a no.” 

The cloud lost its shape, an amorphous blob flying around them. The cloud continued to change, sporting feathery wings, only to transform into a thousand faces looking down at them. It floated to the ground, changing into a horse, it's dark belly thundering beneath it. 

“Get the stone!” Sam demanded. He reached for it when Abigail did, fumbling between their fingers and falling into the lake.

“No!” Abigail yelled. She crouched on the deck, searching the murky waters. “We can’t control it without the stone!” The horse circled around the lake, charging towards them. It leaped up onto its hind legs, changing into a large bird, lightning crackling beneath its wings. 

Tessa watched Sam and Abigail argue over the stone, now somewhere in the lake. Abigail had told her the air spirit couldn’t be readily commanded, and she walked down the dock, looking up warily at the bird, its white wings showering the ground with rain. She held the sword tight, walking forward, and the bird shrieked before pushing off the ground and flying upwards towards the sky. 

“Tessa, don’t!” Abigail warned. “You’re not an air elemental, it could hurt you.” Tessa walked towards the tree line, keeping an eye on the bird. It was circling them, a small speck in the sky. Rain showered down onto the lake and lightning struck a tree close to Tessa and she shrunk back, terrified. 

The bird flew over Rasmodius’s tower, perching on the roof. It’s eyes examined them, two sunken holes in its face. Its body pulsed, light illuminating the clouds that formed it. Tessa walked around the lake, Sam and Abigail followed her closely. 

“Do you think forest folk magic would work on it?” Tessa asked, thinking to turn it into a sparrow or something manageable. 

“No,” Abigail replied, “It doesn’t work like that.” She looked unsure. 

Tessa focused on the bird, thinking of a small, flightless bird she saw on a vacation many years ago. The air spirit cawed, eyes focused on her. It flapped its expansive wings, buffeting the trees around the tower. It leapt up, flying towards them. 

“Go for cover!” Sam yelled. Abigail dove for the trees, Sam running after her. Tessa held her ground, watching the bird speed towards her. Abigail’s face appeared from behind a tree and she called out to Tessa. 

“Tessa!” Abigail screamed. “Get over here, now!” Tessa ignored her and widened her stance, raising the sword up in defiance. 

The bird swooped down on her and she thrust the sword up. The bird knocked her back, winds whipping her hair around her face. She felt herself being lifted up, the ground vanishing beneath her. She couldn’t see anything, caught in a riptide of rain and air. Lightning flashed close to her face, blinding her. 

The ground hit her back hard, taking all the breath from her lungs and leaving her wheezing. She rolled onto her stomach, desperately trying to breathe. Her entire body was on fire, all of her muscles screaming at her to stay on the ground. Abigail ran to her side, kneeling in the dirt and holding fingers up to her face. Tessa looked up, disoriented and unable to focus on Abigail’s face. 

“Can you see how many fingers I’m holding?” Abigail rushed, thrusting two fingers up. Tessa nodded. Her body struggled against her as she sat up. The bird was gone, and she looked across the lake. The tree that had been struck by lightning was cleaved in two, smoke climbing into the sky.

“Abigail...” Tessa followed the sound of Sam’s voice, turning to see him kneeling over a feathery creature face down in the dirt. Abigail pulled Tessa up and they stumbled to Sam’s side. A white feathered bird of prey lay on the ground, its sharp beak gasping for air. Abigail let go of Tessa, leaping towards its side. One of its wings was strewn out at its side at an irregular angle, blood seeping from a wound below it. 

“You hurt it.” Abigail whispered, eyes wide. Tessa joined them, looking down at the bird. It curled its claws close to its body, croaking dejectedly. 

“I didn’t know...”Tessa admitted, but Abigail picked up the bird’s head and ushered Sam to help her. They lifted the bird from the ground and it struggled slightly, thrusting out a claw and letting it hang limply. 

“We can’t allow it to die.” Abigail cried out, her despair surprising Tessa. The air spirit would heal, Tessa thought. 

“It can’t die,” Tessa said, “Right?” Abigail shook her head, guiding Sam towards the tower. Tessa followed, feeling helpless. She picked up her sword, stained with the air spirit’s blood. Guilt overwhelmed her. She reached out to help and Abigail pushed her hand away.

“You’ve done enough.” Abigail said, ignoring the hurt look Tessa gave her. “We need Rasmodius now, I don’t have the right tools for this.”

The group hurried to the tower and Abigail knocked loudly. After a few moments, Rasmodius opened the door angrily. “It’s too early to have-” He looked in surprise at Sam, Tessa, and Abigail hovering around his door, then looked down at the bird. His expression changed, a sense of urgency overcoming him.

“Inside, now!” Rasmodius demanded, opening the door so the group could come in. Abigail and Sam brought the bird to the cauldron, setting it gently onto the chalk mural beside it. It curled its wings into itself, breathing fast. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Rasmodius called out angrily, pulling open a cabinet and inspecting vials of potions. “The elements are not to be harmed, Abigail, how in the world did you...”

Rasmodius flew to their side, unstopping a vial. He poured the contents onto the bird’s wound, and it sizzled faintly. The bird cried out, echoing through the tower. He breathed a sigh of relief, watching the wound knit itself back together.

“Is it going to die?” Sam asked, gently patting its expansive wings. Rasmodius frowned, the sense of urgency diminishing. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Rasmodius asked, looming over them in his long robes. Sam glanced at Abigail, who was distracted. She peered up at Rasmodius, eyes fluttering around the room. 

“Sam, he’s been helping me with the air spirits, I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you.” Abigail said quickly, turning away from the bird to stand by Tessa. Rasmodius paled at Tessa’s sword, seeing it for the first time. It’s edge was coated in blood. 

“Foul energy is coming from that blasted thing.” Rasmodius said sharply, reaching for the sword. Tessa pulled back, avoiding his grasp. “Tell me, foolish children, how you three managed to wound an air spirit?”

“Tessa’s sword.” Sam said. Rasmodius turned to him and Sam flinched. “The air spirit lifted her off the ground and she defended herself.” Rasmodius paced around the cauldron, a storm in the small room. Their eyes followed him around the room, his mood growing darker. 

“Secrets!” Rasmodius bellowed, “I take on a void apprentice, and all I get in return are more problems, popping up from the ground like daisies!” Rasmodius pointed at Sam. “You, you had no hand in this. I should have known better to trust you, Abigail, you’re barely old enough to understand what you’re dealing with. But you, Tessa...”

Tessa blanched, edging towards the door. The lack of sleep was draining her, and the fight with the air spirit left her feeling as if she would pass out on the tower floor. Rasmodius continued to pace, frightening the group. 

“You do not accept my apprenticeship, yet your powers continue to grow. You nearly slay an air spirit, and you dare come to me for help? You are a danger to yourself and everyone around you. Give me the sword!” Rasmodius demanded, robes billowing behind him as he approached her. Tessa held the sword up, complying. He took it from her, taking it to the open tower window to examine it in the light. He held it up, examining the blade. 

“Your aura suggests you would be prone to earth elemental abilities. This sword suggests otherwise. It is parasitic in nature, feeding off the energy of the land.” Rasmodius spat, holding the sword in distaste. He thrust the sword back into Tessa’s hands. He pointed down at the air spirits, its form slowly dissipating, its wings were beginning to bulge, transforming into a cloud. Rasmodius knelt beside it, petting its head carefully. 

“You may go home now,” Rasmodius whispered to it, “Go home to your family, where you belong.” The bird crouched, seeming to gather its strength. Rasmodius pointed to the open window, a breeze gently blowing in. “The window.” 

The bird sat up, its wings trailing vapor on the floor. It turned to Tessa and let out an unearthly shriek, forcing them to cover their ears. It leapt up, pushing off the window ledge and disappearing from sight. Rasmodius watched it ascend from the tower window, only to turn away, his lips set in a grim line. 

“I’ll deal with you two in a moment.” Rasmodius said to Sam and Abigail, before addressing Tessa, “You have no place here, you’ve shown me you don’t value life, and as such, you don’t belong here. Leave.” 

Abigail opened her mouth to argue, and Tessa leaned against the door, shame reddening her cheeks. “I didn’t know what would happen, I’m sorry, I didn’t know-”

“You meddle in things you don’t understand.” Rasmodius hissed. Abigail nodded somberly. 

“Just go, Tessa.” Abigail whispered. Tessa hesitated, and Rasmodius glowered at her. 

“Leave!” He roared, and the group flinched at the outburst. Tessa jumped, turning around to open the door and ran away from the tower, tears forming in her eyes. 

They thought she was dangerous, and she was outcast from the group. She didn’t want to join in on the errand and she did, only to be reprimanded for her actions. She ran along the shore, afraid to stop. Her eyes swam with tears and the trail was blurry, difficult to navigate. The sword weighed heavily in her hand, a reminder of her guilt.

The void spirits were another matter entirely, but when she looked down to see the wound on the human sized bird that bled out on the shore, her eyes burned with tears and her heart thumped angrily back at her. She didn’t listen, she took her strength for granted, and now her friends would think she was a monster.

She ran down the trail to the farm, her legs burning beneath her as she ran. She sprinted down the trail, hoping the employees in the orchard wouldn’t see her and fled to the farmhouse. She ran up the steps and burst into her living room, throwing the bloody sword on the coffee table and it clattered to the floor. She ran to her bedroom only to stand unnaturally still, unsure of what to do. 

Abigail talked freely about eradicating the void spirits, she had put no thought into what would happen if she faced the other elementals. They didn’t use force on the mermaids, Tessa reminded herself, and she hadn’t put the puzzle pieces together. Abigail worked to keep the elements in balance, not destroy them. Rasmodius called her powers parasitic, he probably thought she was a parasite too. 

They way he glared down at her, yelling for her to leave, played in her memory, shame building up again, flowing through her body like a high tide. She tore off her shirt and pants, tripping as she waddled around her room half-naked. Her reflection in the small mirror by her bed caught her eye, bruises blooming along her ribs. She pulled on clean pants and a sweater, holding her sleeve up to her face and breathed in the scent of laundry detergent, desperately trying to distract herself.

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, and she sought the living room and picked up the sword. The blood congealed on the blade taunted her, reminding her of what she had done. She gripped the hilt tightly, feeling the sword crumble and turn to ash, the powder falling down onto the floor. The object of her guilt now a pile of ash on the floor, she walked to the front door and opened it, breathing in the fresh air. 

She strode across the path, ambling through the fields and heading towards the greenhouse. Her mind buzzed, a bustling beehive, and thoughts stung her, reminding her of what she had done. 

“Good morning!” One of her farmhands said, voice booming across the field. Andy, a middle aged man with a crew cut and years of farming experience waved at her, smiling. Andy, a morning person to the bones, usually gave Tessa a feeling of comfort, but she waved dismissively, speeding towards the greenhouse. 

She thrust open the door and walked into the field of fairy roses, treading lightly. She sat in the middle of the flowers, leaning her face to the ground. She wiped away tears, feeling selfish. She cried for herself, the consequences of her powers resting heavily on her shoulders. She could feel it again, the self-loathing and anxiety trailing down her spine, a snake crushing her and wrapping around everything that her grounded and destroying it. 

She stared at the flowers in front of her, their petals brushing lightly against her legs. She couldn’t go on like this, she was just a foolish girl with big dreams and no control of herself. It was for the best, she could hide away on the farm and throw herself into her work, allowing the fatigue and despair to take her somewhere else. Anywhere else. 

Tessa breathed deeply, ignoring the soreness of her ribs as her lungs expanded. The forest folk told her to let go, unburdening herself of what kept her from thriving. She had, and now the only thing left to do was to look forward to the future of her farm and go into the mines, remove the darkness that bound the forest folk to the valley. 

Abigail and Sam must hate her now, she thought, pulling her knees into her chest. Abigail offered to help with the void spirits, but after her close-call with with elemental murder, they would exclude her from the group. It didn’t make any sense, favoring one element over the other. She soothed herself, wiping her tears away and massaging her scalp, untangling her hair. She reached out to pluck a flower, holding it to her nose. Her mother used to place several vases of fairy roses around the house, something Tessa loved with all of her heart, remembering her mother’s tender care she gave to the flowers every morning. 

“Hey.” Shane walked into the greenhouse, stepping around the flowers. She still didn’t know him very well, and wiped her eyes furiously. “Andy said one of the sprinklers in the blueberry fields broke. We should call it in.” She appreciated how he cared for the farm, often checking in with her on the going ons of the farm. 

“Oh. I’ll call it in today, get it fixed.” Tessa mumbled. He stood against the side of the greenhouse, watching her. Her irritation flared, he was always present when she least wanted to be seen, and she turned away, worried he would see her red eyes. 

“You okay?” Shane asked warily, noticing the way she looked around the greenhouse, avoiding his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tessa said, forcing herself to stand up. “What do you think of the flowers? I’m having them delivered in a few days. One of the grocery stores I work with is buying them all. They have nine different locations all over FernGill Republic.” She busied herself, brushing her pants off. 

“That’s great.” Shane said. He looked around the greenhouse, admiring the flowers. “You did well.” 

“It’s only going to get better.” Tessa walked carefully through the flowers. “Soon, I’ll have a greenhouse full of poinsettias too, just in time for the holidays.” 

“That’s impossible.” Shane said. “They wouldn’t be ready in time.” Tessa reeled. She couldn’t tell him she would grow them overnight. 

“Yeah, they’ll be fine.” Tessa replied. “It’ll be tight, they’ll be ready though.” She joined him, scanning the greenhouse. 

“I’ll go call about that sprinkler.” Tessa said. “Thanks for telling me.” Shane shoved his hands into his pockets, eyes studying her. 

“I saw one again.” Shane said, and Tessa silently listened, dread building up inside her, coming to a crescendo in her ears. “Out in the orchard, I saw it clear as day. I won’t tell anyone, I just want to know.” 

Tessa shook her head, compartmentalizing all of her emotions into little boxes. She stacked the memories of the morning by the lake, shuffling them into order. She closed the drawer on them, focusing on Shane. “You’re really persistent about this.” 

Shane remained serious, his face impassive. “I’m not into that hippy-dippy crap, I don’t believe in ghosts or magic. So believe me when I say I saw something. Isn’t it only fair to say you have too? I can see it in your face, you have.” 

He wouldn’t relent. Tessa thought of Marnie, how ecstatic she was when Shane received an official job offer from Rogue River Farm. She couldn’t keep him as an employee if he insisted on snooping, interrogating her on every rustle of grass by the fields, any movement in the corner of his eyes, constantly looking for something unusual. No one would believe him, anyways, if he knew. Who could he tell? He didn’t socialize with the locals, kept to himself at the saloon and drank hours into the night, only to arrive at her farm slightly disheveled but ready to work. Her hands itched, a sudden idea passing through her mind. 

“My parents,” she said suddenly, a story developing as she spoke, “Were forest gods.” Shane wrinkled his nose.

“Excuse me?” 

“I said,” Tessa repeated, “My parents were forest gods, and my family guards all the secrets of the land. I’m the last one, and I keep their secrets close.” She turned to the flowers, crouching down and placing her hands on the soil, curling her fingers deep into the earth. She mumbled nonsense, hoping it sounded like a mystical incantation. The flowers around her began to wilt and die. Shane stumbled back, hitting the greenhouse wall. Tessa stood up, walking towards him. 

“What the fuck?” Shane said weakly. Tessa smiled sadly, a shameful satisfaction growing in her. She had never been good at running from her problems, she had done so all her life, and she gripped this problem in her hand with grim approval. 

“You wanted to know. Now you know.” Tessa said. “I think I’ll go and make a call about that sprinkler now.” Shane mumbled weakly, eyes still glued on the dead flowers. She followed his gaze.

“Oh, you’re right. I can’t sell dead flowers.” She turned to the soil again, mumbling over it until the flowers burst into life again. 

“I won’t tell.” Shane promised. She saw the fear in his eyes, and the satisfaction fell away, the compartmentalized guilt rearing its ugly head. 

“I’m sorry.” Tessa said, tears forming in her eyes. “I’m sorry I did this to you. You kept pushing me. Everyone’s always pushing me.” 

“I won't tell anyone, I promise.” Shane repeated. He seemed afraid to move, fearful she would attack him. She reached out for him, and he shrugged away. A burst of rejection flared up inside her, and she stepped back. She had gone from his boss to something else, a threat. 

“I’m not going to hurt you!” Tessa said angrily. Shane pushed away from the wall, rushing towards the door. “This is your fault, you pushed me to tell you!” He ran for the door and she concentrated, the door transforming into a brick wall. He ran his hands over the wall, now terrified. 

“Tessa, seriously, I shouldn’t have asked, let me out...” Shane stumbled, still pushing at the brick wall. She ran towards him and grabbed his jacket sleeve. 

“Agh!” Shane yelled, and she took them to the meadow, the greenhouse revolving around them to reveal the most distant part of her farm, hidden by tall, dead grass. 

They landed in the grass, cushioning their fall. She fell on her side, pain bursting behind her eyes. Shane sat up, groggily looking around him. 

“Shane!” She ordered, “Stay down.” His head whipped around, fear widening his eyes. He continued to observe her as she tentatively circled him. He looked defeated, and sat up, groaning. 

“What the hell is wrong with you.” Shane moaned. “I just wanted a normal job, I didn’t want this.” Tessa nodded, encouraged by his lack of screaming or running away. She approached him, and he flinched like an injured animal, containing none of the ferocity the wind spirit had. 

“You did this to yourself. I’m tired of hiding. You asked.” Tessa reminded. “No one will believe you anyways. What will you tell people? You saw me grow an entire field of flowers from nothing?” 

“Whatever’s going on here, it's your own problem.” Shane replied, running his hand over his forehead. 

“You’re right it is.” Tessa agreed. “And it’s going to stay that way.” She looked toward the orchard, people barely visible in the distance, little ants milling about the trees. 

“This is why the farm runs so well.” Shane asked. “Because of magic? Magic doesn’t exist.” Tessa turned away from the orchard, exasperated. 

“The farm runs well because of me,” Tessa snapped, “and didn’t you see enough? Magic exists.” She walked to a patch of dirt, fingers splayed on the ground. The ground writhed beneath her, orchids spilling out between her fingers. Shane cringed, turning away.

“Alright, I get it.” He snapped. She removed her hand from the ground.

“What, scared of flowers?” Tessa snapped back. He clambered upright, shaking his pants legs free of grass. 

“No.” Shane faced the orchard. “I’m going back to work, I’m done with this. I have enough going on without worrying about you growing flowers from my damn ears.” 

“Alright, go on then. I’m not stopping you.” Tessa replied. He brushed by her, heading back to the orchard. He stopped, looking over her shoulder. 

“Is that why you were crying?” Shane asked suddenly. She recoiled, confused by the question. 

“No. Why would it?” Tessa asked. He looked somber, the fear gone. 

“You’re the only one who can do this?” Shane asked. Tessa nodded slowly, unsure of his question. “I bet it’s lonely.” 

“I’m not alone, I have my farm.” Tessa reminded him. He shrugged. 

“Alright. Just don’t turn me into a sunflower, I don’t think I’d make a very good one.” Shane said sarcastically. She reeled at the drastic change in his demeanor, and couldn’t keep up.

“I’m not a monster, I don’t go around hurting people.” Tessa said bitingly. He held his hands up in surrender. 

“Joking. But seriously, don’t.” Shane replied, retreating to the orchard. Tessa watched him leave, then walked slowly towards the farmhouse, questioning all the decisions she made today.


	16. Trajectory of Two Stars

The snow buffeted her, a storm brooding above her as Tessa walked along a black river of icy asphalt, shivering in the cold. She looked around, the unfamiliar highway going on forever behind her. The air bit at her, a bitter cold permeating her bones and making her teeth chatter. The mountains loomed high above the road, a snowy sleeping giant silent watching her. She walked towards a small plaza, small shops and restaurants decorated with colorful lights catching her eye, wearing fluffy snow caps on their roofs. A diner bustled with noise, patrons enjoying their dinners while she sat outside. They didn’t pay attention to her, and she continued towards the wreck, hesitant.

The memory of her dreams sparked in her mind, and the dream brought her closer to the crossroad, where a car wreck lay waiting. A mangled car in the middle of the intersection, a twisted pile of metal surrounded by shattered glass and debris, called to her. Terror permeated her body, and her feet unwillingly carried her closer to the wreck. She forced herself to stop, stumbling over a snowbank to further the distance between herself and the car. 

A bell jingled faintly from the brightly lit diner and she spun around. An older man in suspenders stood in the door, holding it out for her. He looked at her with warmth and familiarity. She returned his gaze, looking at his sandy hair, the wrinkles lining his face, and his prominent nose. He felt familiar too. She opened her mouth and no words came out. Her voice was gone. 

“Get in here, we’ve been waiting for you!” He called out towards her, opening the door wide, “Winter is looking for you, she wants to see you.” Tessa turned to the car wreck. Two people stood in front of it, her mother and father watching her with blank faces. Her mother’s hair hung against her shoulders, the familiar red unnaturally vivid. Blood, Tessa thought. She cried out, fearful. The ghosts walked closer, and her father offered his hand, but his arm bent oddly and he pointed over her shoulder. 

“You should join them, while you still can.” Abraham said coldly, and she flinched. Their faces warped, she couldn’t recognize them, and hostility radiated from them. She stepped back, caught between the diner and her dead parents. The old man called out to her and she looked back, unable to speak. She turned around and her mother stood in front of her, her face close. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot and she screamed into Tessa’s face and she fell back into the snow, the ground swallowing her. 

“Fuck!” Tessa swore, burrowing her face into her pillow. She was in her warm bed, her bedroom free of snow and angry ghosts. The dreams were persistent, showing her something new each time. When she slept, her dreams took her to her parents, and they swooped down on her, shrieking for her to leave. They didn’t listen when she pleaded for answers, only staring down at her with cold hostility. It warped her memories of her parents, and she struggled to placate her mind. Her parents would never talk to her like that.

She crawled out of bed, the safe warmth of her blankets replaced with the cool morning air. She shivered, throwing on her robe and went down the hallway to her bathroom. The house creaked, whispering all around her. She leaned against the bathroom doorknob, hesitating as a sound of movement came from the second bedroom catching her attention. The second bedroom door is slightly ajar. She nudged it open with her foot and found nothing, staring at every corner of the empty room. 

She started her day, going through her routine in a fog of malaise. Abigail asked her to forgive Rasmodius, he wasn’t angry with her anymore but worried. He was worried she would destroy herself or ruin his efforts to make the valley a safe place for the elementals. Tessa had shrugged, pushing down her anger at being rebuked, and let it go. She wasn’t his apprentice, she could do as she pleased, but she felt the hidden threat beneath it. After Tessa left the tower, Rasmodius offered an apprenticeship to Sam and Sebastian. Abigail was surprised, but everything was coming together neatly. They no longer had a secret to hide from the sorcerer and the group could access the treasure trove of knowledge in Rasmodius’s tower. 

No longer needed, Tessa asked them to take their Sunday study sessions somewhere else. The group reluctantly agreed, allowing Tessa to focus on the farm. She busied herself with preparing the apple picking event next weekend, going over details she’d finished already. It would be an all weekend event, and she scoured the fields and orchards, shooing out junimos, urging it back to the woods. 

Shane hadn’t spoken to her about what happened in the greenhouse, instead focusing on his work and leaving when his job was done. Once again, she felt like a child. She revealed everything to him, even if she lied a bit, in her moment of weakness. All was forgiven between her and the group, she didn’t mean to seriously hurt the air spirit; she told Shane a half-truth to get him off her back and knew she wouldn’t have if she kept her emotions in check. Luckily, the problem she had caused seemed to be the solution, and now that Shane knew, he didn’t interrogate her about the forest spirits anymore.

She walked to her mailbox, peering into the tin box. Several bills waited for her and she picked them up unwillingly. She thumbed through the letters as she walked to the house, hands stopping on a small blue envelope. She ripped it open, going back inside to set her bills in the basket by her phone. She took the paper out, reading slowly. An invitation to a barn party at Marnie’s ranch. She knew barn parties were a big deal in rural towns, and she read on, considering accepting the invitation. As if Marnie would allow her to skip it, she thought darkly. She respected the woman, but Marnie was sticking her fingers into her life, something she rarely allowed people to do. A social outing seemed unwise. She threw the letter onto the kitchen table and bustled around the kitchen preparing an omelette.

After her experience with the air spirit, Tessa visited the forest folk that night, and they descended upon her. Their usual gathering around the river changed, and they led her across the river, deeper into the woods. Bur and Moss clapped her on the back, their watchful eyes over her had seen everything that occurred at the lake, and they appeared satisfied. Fern remained serious, guiding Tessa to sit down beneath a tree, its trunk thick and branches extended to the sky, heavy with the purple gourd-like fruit.

“People will fear you, they will shun you.” Fern said, kneeling at Tessa’s feet. “You must go on, in spite of them.” 

“Why are my powers so different?” Tessa asked. Fern put a hand on her shoulder. 

“You’re not bound to the laws of magic like they are, you gather your strength from our source. Do you remember the stone you saw deep in the mines? That’s where we came from, and we continue on because of it.” 

The fallen star of Yoba, Fern explained, brought the elemental spirits into the world. It brought the forest folk too. “You see, we aren’t forest folk. We fell from the sky.” Tessa’s eyes widened in understanding. The star warped the world around it, changing the elements around it, but it also brought its own. 

Abigail would be visiting today to discuss the trip to the desert. They eased into the comfort of forgetting Tessa’s actions at the lake, ignoring it entirely. Tessa struggled to forget Abigail’s quick surrender to Rasmodius’s banishment of Tessa, squashing it down. 

The trip to the desert was expensive, and she researched different hotels looking for discounts but Abigail put her foot down. They’d be staying at the Oasis, a luxurious resort, where they would meet Mr. Qi. Tessa continued to question the need for Tessa tagging along, all she needed to do was bring a new sword to the desert and make an offering to the sand spirits. Abigail’s persistence that the whole group should meet him confused her. 

“Hello.” Abigail called, stomping her feet on the welcome mat. Tessa ushered her in, taking two plates of breakfast to the kitchen table. Abigail sat down and ate greedily, and they sat down together to discuss their trip. 

“Why do I need to meet Mr. Qi?” Tessa asked, scraping her fork against her plate. Abigail swiped her napkin across her mouth, chewing quickly. 

“I need him to take me seriously. I think if we were all there, it would mean more. Alone, I’m just another void sorceress looking for power. Together, we’re more than that.” Abigail replied. Abigail mentioned Mr. Qi was a powerful sorcerer, and a wealthy businessman as well. She didn’t think Abigail would be intimidated, but her words spoke otherwise. 

“What, a show of force? What if he takes one look at me and sees what Rasmodius does?” Tessa asked. 

“Rasmodius is afraid of the unknown. Mr. Qi won’t do that. I think.” Abigail replied. “He might even take a liking to you. It takes a lot of guts to deal in sand spirits. He won’t be afraid of you.” Tessa thought of her assignment, the new sword she made hidden beneath her bed, and how she would invoke the sand spirits to bless it. Abigail leaned across the kitchen table and admired the bundle of yellow roses decorating the table. 

“Did you grow these, too?” Abigail smiled. Tessa nodded. Tessa watched her pluck a rose out of the vase, turning the stem in her hand. 

“Are the sand spirits dangerous, like the void spirits?” Tessa asked. Abigail returned the rose to its vase, her face somber. 

“Yes. They’re similar in most ways- except the sand spirits deal in truth, not secrets. I don’t know how, but Mr. Qi won their respect and they listened to him. If you want them to help you, you need their respect. Mr. Qi will show you how.” Abigail offered. Tessa took their plates to the sink, lost in thought.

“Fern said I’d just have to soak it in the sunlight and make an offering.” Tessa said, scrubbing a plate. 

“Maybe they could do that, but we’re just humans. We follow the rules of elemental magic.” Abigail replied. Tessa failed to mention her connection to the forest folk, how their blood ran through her veins. However, Fern remained adamant she should be careful, there were unknown variables to her powers. It was possible it extended to their means of magic as well. She took her time drying the dishes, considering her relationship with Abigail. She had invited Tessa in, although slightly unwilling, and they vowed to remain honest with each other. She joined Abigail at the table, grabbing her attention.

“My father showed up on the farm in a basket, and my grandpa told everyone my grandmother died in childbirth.” Tessa told her. Abigail waited for her to continue. “The truth is, River asked the forest folk for a son.” 

“Is-is he forest folk?” Abigail asked, moving to the chair catty-corner from Tessa. “How did that happen?”

“I’m not sure.” Tessa admitted. “Fern’s sister and my grandfather did something, I don’t really want to think about it. It’s still weighing on me, I mean I visited her grave, River said she died here. I guess it’s not true.”

“There’s a forest spirit in the cemetery? Where?” Abigail asked.

“I don’t think it’s real, it’s just another ruse. He made up a name and had a grave made for my grandmother. She allegedly died in childbirth, so he had to cover his tracks.” Tessa said, curling her body into the chair, resting her elbows on her knees.

“So many secrets...I could try to help, I know something that would work. We could go to the cemetery and I can do a revealing ritual, it’ll show what actually happened.” Abigail offered. 

“No, I already know everything I need to know. My father isn’t human, and neither am I.” Tessa said, running her fingernail down the grain of the table. 

“You don’t know that for sure. If you really believe that, I don’t know how that would work.” Abigail said, looking over at Tessa with concern. 

“That’s what the forest folk said. They fell from the sky just like the stones in the mines did, and the void spirits brought them here. My grandpa took on their responsibilities, and eventually asked for a child.” Tessa reminded her. Abigail responded by grabbing her bag and plopping it on the table, removing a textbook. 

“I admit, I don’t know everything. Fern told me everything comes from the star shards, and even Rasmodius doesn’t know everything about it. You can’t find all the answers in there, it’s just a book.” Tessa said, watching her hands flutter through the pages. 

“Why would he ask for a child? Why didn’t he just have one naturally?” Abigail asked her. Tessa shrugged. It didn’t make sense, but her grandfather isolated himself in his work, when they visited he never mentioned the locals or a love interest. He doted on his family, and despite his wife’s death he kept his life private, never seeking another partner.

Abigail pushed the book across the table, showing her an illustration of the stone, surrounded by little balls of light. “This is one of Rasmodius’s books, his research on the stone. The star can take care of itself, protecting itself from those who would hurt it. But there’s other parts of it that are separate and also protect the stone.” Abigail pointed at the circular objects around it, balls of light shining around the stone.

“What does this have to do with my grandmother?” Tessa asked. Whoever Mona was, she had nothing to do with the stone. She was a cover-up, just a name on a gravestone. 

“Sometimes, people can sacrifice themselves to a greater cause. A guardian of the star, shown here on this page, is a human soul. When one is given to an object of power, it can give you something in return. Whatever you want most.” Abigail explained. 

“What, you think my grandma died so they could have children? That’s counter-intuitive, River would be forced to raise a child alone. Also, I’ve never seen photos of her, ever.” Tessa retorted. The family photo books were utterly devoid of any sign Mona Townsend existed, something that pained Abraham. River ignored him when he inquired about it, saying they were far too busy on the farm to dig up old photobooks in the attic.

“I don’t know. It’s a possibility.” Abigail said, closing the book and returning it to her bag. “When are you going to the mines? We should go soon, if I bring back a piece of the star we can see if your grandmother’s energy is there. If it is, you have your answer.” 

“The forest folk are being patient with me, they told me to wait until after I bring the sword back from the desert. After the trip I’ll go.” Tessa said. The desert trip would be in late November. 

“We should go now. Together, the void spirits won’t be a problem. We can get a piece of the stone and see what really happened.” Abigail urged. 

“Fine, if it helps me understand better. When are we going?” Abigail picked up her bag and stood by the table, looking down at Tessa.

“Right now.” Abigail grinned. Tessa sighed heavily. The greenhouse needed to be tended to, although it would take her a few seconds, and she still needed to make several calls today, all related to the upkeep of the farm. “Come on, let’s do it. I’ve been itching to go back.” 

“There’s nothing to gain from this.” Tessa told her. The fallen star wouldn’t be able to tell them anything, it lay beneath the lake, idly ignoring the world around it. It wouldn’t help them. 

“Actually, there’s a lot to gain. With your ability to wound elementals and my inclination towards void magic, I could finally get what I need. Void essence, it will help me with my work.” Abigail said happily. 

“Is void essence the opposite of solar essence?” Tessa asked. Fern mentioned it, the star affected the sunlight in the desert, allowing the sand spirits to roam across the sand dunes. 

“I guess. The sand spirits use solar essence to live forever, but unlike the void spirits, they deal in truth. Not secrets. Can we go, please? I promise we can take them. I’ve been practicing.”Abigail smiled, moving towards the door. 

“Hold on.” Tessa retreated to her bedroom, pulling the sword out from beneath her bed. She approached Abigail, holding it close. “Whatever we find out, I don’t want Sam and Sebastian knowing about it. This is between you and me.” 

“Whatever you want, it goes.” Abigail rushed. “Get your bag, we shouldn’t be too long.” 

Abigail led her to the back trail connecting the mountain trail to the farm, and Tessa moved to put an arm in front of her, stopping her. She pointed to the trees, and they walked towards them, hidden from sight. 

“What are we doing?” Abigail asked. Tessa looked out from the treeline and across the meadow, making sure they were unseen. 

“We’re leaving.” Tessa said, and she grabbed Abigail’s arm, thinking of the mines. Cool air rushed to meet them, and they blinked, suddenly standing in front of the mines. 

They stood in front of the winding, dark tunnel, and Tessa thought of the creatures waiting below, eager to place their claws around her throat. Abigail pulled out Tessa’s flashlight, leading her towards the elevator. The silence stifled her, pounding against her ears, only broken by the sound of water dripping nearby. Abigail opened the elevator door and they shuffled in. Abigail pressed the lever and it shuddered, descending to the tunnels below. 

“They really don’t like me. They’ll attack immediately.” Tessa reminded her. Abigail pulled a thin, crooked wand from her pocket. Its ashy wood peered up at her, a stunted twig full of knots and grooves.

“Last resort. It’s my object of power. I can defend myself with this.” Abigail explained. “But I handle the void spirits pretty well, they have to listen to me.” 

The elevator groaned to a halt, and they walked into the darkness. The flashlight revealed their path, only to be brightened by the light shining from the lake. The tunnel widened and they stood in the stalagmite field surrounding the water. Abigail whistled an eerie tune, looking around the lake at the glimmering walls. 

“Don’t put the sword up yet, maybe we can talk our way through this. Do not attack unless I say so, or this will be ugly.” Abigail weaved through the stalagmites, hands grazing them as she walked through. Tessa followed her, gripping tight on the sword. 

Shadows gathered on the ceiling of the cave, raining down onto the walls, darkening the light shining from the lake. Abigail rushed to her side, calm determination on her face. Tessa recoiled, watching the shadows gather and pool on the floor, forming the void spirits. Dozens of smoke creatures watched them, claws held close to their chests. 

“I would usually welcome you here, but you dragged some dirt in with you.” A void spirit spoke, walking forwards to greet them. Tessa raised her sword but Abigail stopped her. 

“That’s not very nice,” Abigail said, feigning a casual tone, “But you know why I’m here. I need a bit more of the star.” The void spirits mumbled angrily, and it echoed all around them. Tessa shivered. 

“We don’t offer gifts freely. We gave you what you needed, and that’s all. Now, you bring our enemies into our home.” The void spirit replied, dragging its claws against a stalagmite.

“Tessa is like me, an elemental user who only wants to maintain balance in the valley.” Abigail told it. 

“You do not know? Surely, you can smell it on her. She is a parasite, she seeks to take the star.” It whispered, turning its cloudy eyes to Tessa. 

“The forest folk?” Tessa asked. The void spirits grumbled again, sending tremors of fear up her spine. 

“We don’t use that name. The star-eaters have tried and failed to take the star, to drain it of its energy. Many of my kind have fallen to them. You’re the first to dare to return.” It said, creeping closer. 

“Star-eater?” Abigail asked, confused. “There are only the elemental spirits, the star, and the forest folk.”

“You believe the star to be a beacon to what it's created, attracting our kind to its side. It has a twin, another star, and it seeks its sibling in order to take in its powers. The star-eaters.” It stared intently at Tessa, a hungry look.

“Tessa is human.” Abigail pleaded. “We only need the stone to make sure, her grandmother gave her soul to the star. We need to take some of the stone and see, to make sure.” Tessa blanched at the desperation in Abigail’s voice, her nerves twinging. Would it be such a terrible thing, to be more than human, something else entirely?

“We will prove it to you.” The void spirits flew to the veins of light in the ground, digging deep into the ground and cutting out a chunk of stone. “You will do your magic here, reveal the truth. If your friend is human, you may leave. If she is not...” 

The cave filled with the whoops and calls of void spirits, a call of war. Tessa looked to Abigail. Their reaction promised blood. It rolled the stone over to Abigail and it bounced against her feet. Abigail grabbed the stone, rifling through her bag. She pulled out her book, leaning over it and scanning the words quickly. 

“I don’t think this is good.” Tessa leaned in. “You don’t know what the truth is. Look how many there are, we can’t take them all.” 

“Don’t worry about that yet.” Abigail placed the stone in her hands. “I need you to put some blood on the stone.” 

“It’s not going to work.” Tessa hissed. Abigail held up her wand to Tessa’s hand and a small wound appeared on her palm. Tessa flinched, and the wound began to ooze. “You could have warned me.” Abigail pushed the stone into Tessa’s bleeding palm. Nothing happened. They stared down at the bloody smears on the stone, and Abigail looked back in fear at the void spirits around them.

“You thought we wouldn’t know you?” The void spirits shrieked, the crowd clamoring around them. The shadows writhed, smoke contorting around them. 

“Time to work.” Abigail smiled, and Tessa looked around the room in shock. The void spirits were filling the room with thick smoke, making her cough. Abigail held the wand up, addressing the void spirits.

“You need to stop! We came in peace, we only wanted to know the truth. Now we know, and we are leaving. You won’t stop us.” Abigail called out, looking through the smoke drifting around the lake. The creatures crept backward, listening to her. 

“Give us the star-eater, and you may leave.” The void spirit called out. “We have no qualms with you, only your friend.” 

“No. We are leaving.” Abigail pulled Tessa’s arm, leading her to the tunnel where the elevator waited from them. A void spirit lunged out towards Tessa and she swung the sword, slashing through the creature's smoke-like torso and it dissipated. Abigail looked down in horror, gripping Tessa’s hand and rushing to the elevator. 

“Why are you running? You said you can control them!” Tessa yelled. The void spirits were shrieking in anguish, and she heard them rushing towards them. 

“I told you not to attack!” Abigail shoved her into the elevator. “You don’t attack a void spirit unless you plan on going to war!” 

“You should have told me, we walked in here blind!” Tessa snapped, looking down as the tunnel below them disappeared. The elevator shuddered, coming to a halt. The void spirits were clamoring up the shaft, pulling on the elevator. 

“Fuck, get us out of here! I could use my wand, but it might cause a collapse, we could be stuck in the mines!” Abigail grabbed the door, trying to remain standing as the void spirits shook the elevator violently.

Tessa fell against the wall, slipping the blade between the elevator door, jabbing wildly at the void spirits. Abigail grabbed her arm and she imagined the meadow on her farm, thinking of escape. The elevator warped around them, Abigail’s face blurred in front of her, and they fell to the ground. Darkness enveloped them, and Tessa sat up, looking around a dark tunnel.

“Abigail!” Tessa thrust her hands around the ground, finding Abigail’s bag. She pulled the flashlight out, shining it around the tunnel. Abigail sat close, still sitting, blankly looking around the tunnel. 

“Where are we?” Abigail said, becoming alert. Tessa flashed the light down the tunnel each way, revealing even more darkness, winding down to the unknown. They were somewhere deep in the mines, mine cart rails going past them and down into the tunnel. 

“I didn’t do it right.” Tessa whispered faintly. “We’re supposed to be on the farm.”

“Well, this isn’t the farm.” Abigail stood up, grabbing her bag from Tessa. “Where’s your stuff?” Tessa looked around her, her sword at her side. Her bag was gone. 

“I don’t know.” Frustration bubbled inside her. “But now we know I was right. I told you, why would the forest folk lie to me? They were right, my grandmother is forest folk.”

“You mean star-eaters?” Abigail corrected. “Who knew we would stumble into an actual war? They didn’t tell you this, that the star is part of the deal.” 

“No.” Tessa said. “They might be part of it, but they’re only here to destroy the void spirits. That’s what they do. Maybe there’s something wrong with the star in the lake, it's just dormant.” Abigail huffed in irritation.

“The star makes the elemental spirits! That’s why they exist! Why would it seek to destroy its own creations?” Abigail asked, pulling Tessa up from the ground. 

“I don’t know!” Tessa replied. “The forest folk would have gone to the mines by now and taken the stones. They haven’t, they wouldn’t do that.” 

“The stones are just a byproduct of the star. Whatever is in that lake, that's what they’re after.” Abigail pulled her jacket close, looking down the tunnel. “We found out what we needed. Let’s go?”

The darkness in the tunnel shifted oddly, terrifying her. Abigail raised her wand up, but it was too late. The shadows all around them flocked to Tessa, pulling her off her feet and dragging her down the tunnel. Sharp claws dug into her legs and she screamed in pain.

“Tessa!” Abigail screamed, her voice echoing faintly as Tessa was dragged away. She turned her torso around, avoiding the hard ground grinding into her face. She kicked furiously, but the claws around her ankles wouldn’t release her. The dirt and stone beneath her pulled her shirt up and she yelled in pain, the ground beneath her scraping her back. Something pulled her hair violently, pushing her face up to the ceiling and a void spirit batted at her face, bruising her cheek.

They threw her and she crashed into the wall, crumpling to her feet. The void spirits shrieked, swooping around the dark tunnel. She was blind and stumbled around in the dark, adrenaline pumping in her ears, unable to think. Something slashed at her side and she yowled in pain, fire flashing over her entire side. 

The void spirits crowded her, pulling at her hair, screaming in her face, and slashing at her with their claws. She punched around her, hands meeting smoke and air. A void spirit gathered her hair in its fist, pulling her sideways and flinging her to the ground. Her side burned intensely, and rage bubbled in her chest, mingling with the terror of being attacked in darkness.

“ENOUGH!” She screamed, falling to her knees and throwing her palms to the ground. She bent over in rage and pain, blue veins of light trailing from her hands towards the darkness.

“Parasite!” A void creature yelled from the darkness. She squinted her eyes, focusing, her hate burning behind her eyes. The light spiderwebbed from her, illuminating the void creatures around her and entangling them. The light gripped the spirits like a lasso, tightening around their formless bodies. They shrieked, exploding into smoke, fading into nothing. She yelled out into the tunnel, her echo unheard. Light emanated from her hands, glowing brightly in the tunnel. 

She stood up only to collapse again on the ground, the skin from her left armpit down to her hips screaming at her. She palmed her side, blood coating her hand, shining red. She was bleeding out, the void spirit’s claw had found her, renting her skin open in a terrible wound. 

“Tessa!” Abigail’s voice echoed, far away. It echoed all around her, and she struggled to see where it came from. She crawled on her hands and knees, her survival instincts sending alarms through her head, screaming at her not to die. Her hands continued to glow, shadows dancing around her and she shrieked; fearful of more void spirits coming to finish the job.

A hand found her shoulder and she struck out, only to see Abigail looking up at her. Abigail’s face paled, looking down at the blood soaking Tessa’s shirt. She pulled her up and Tessa leaned heavily against her shoulder, her head drooping to her chest.

“We have to go, take us to the hospital.” Abigail urged, grabbing Tessa’s chin. “We need to leave!”

Tessa closed her eyes, leaning against Abigail. Her hands glowed brighter, brighter than the star in the lake. The star-eaters, she thought deliriously, what do stars taste like? She put her fist to her mouth, the light blinding her. Abigail grabbed her hand, stopping her. 

“Tessa, take us to the hospital, you’re going to die!” Abigail yelled. Tessa shook her head. 

“Give me the stone.” Tessa mumbled. “Give it to me.” Abigail hesitated, terror and confusion on her face. “GIVE IT TO ME.” Abigail set Tessa down on the ground, reaching into her bag and thrusting the stone into Tessa’s hands. 

She held it up to her face, focusing on breath. The stone glowed against her, fighting her. She felt its mind, its anger as she drained it of its strength. Faces filled her mind, people yelling at her, demanding her to stop. She continued, the light absorbing into her, draining from the stone. An image of a being bathed in light, a human form, burned into her mind and she felt her strength returning to her, her wound cooling to an invisible touch. 

She gripped Abigail’s arm tightly, and the tunnel shifted sideways, the world spinning around them. “Stop!” Abigail screamed, a dark energy rolling away from her forearm and absorbing into Tessa’s hands. The world split into a kaleidoscope of colors and they fell down into an abyss, technicolor spirals speeding past them.

Their world continued to divide, and Tessa held onto Abigail’s arm, afraid to let go. Abigail pulled against her, their bodies twisting together unnaturally, descending in a spiral of colorful light, a tear in the fabric of space and time. Tessa blinked furiously, wind rushing across her face. They continued their descent and the colors were replaced by a night sky and they halted violently, floating in a different type of abyss. The depths stared back, galaxies spinning lazily around them, a portrait of milky cosmic dust. Abigail clung to her now, looking around. 

“Where are we?” Abigail’s face was streaked with tears. “Are we dead?” They floated through space, looking up at millions of stars. Tessa looked down at a blue planet, clouds enshrouding it. The void quieted them, their voices unable to carry. 

“No.” Tessa realized, feeling someone else’s thought in hers. “It’s the star, it's showing us something.” They drifted in the loneliness of space, distant stars twinkling back at them. Abigail pulled on her shirt, pointing at a glaring white star, baring down at them with intensity. Its light burned, flickering rapidly, a celestial morse code. A fiery red star collided with it, and Tessa turned away expecting a terrible display of noise and light, but heard nothing. The space around them was silent. She turned around, witnessing the stars merge. 

It burst, a brilliant explosion against the abyss. Wings of matter and energy burst forth, tendrils of destruction rending the pretty portrait of the universe. Abigail leaned against her, watching the show in a daze. The remnants of the stars grew small, shrinking down til it was invisible then burst forth. 

“Is it getting bigger?’ Abigail shrieked, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Tessa watched as the star hurdled towards them, an imminent danger spiralling forth. She attempted to float away by kicking, but the lack of gravity kept them in place.

“I don’t want to die!” Abigail screamed in her ear, the star approaching them, compressed into a small meteor. It passed them, descending into the earth and cleaving through the atmosphere. Something tugged at her foot and they looked down towards the planet. Something yanked them and they fell down to earth, tethered to the star. 

The fall through the atmosphere left them unaffected, they were two ghosts witnessing a memory millions of years ago. The clouds parted and the world looked back at them, a map of green and blue. The world got closer, and she saw mountain ranges, a carpet of trees thousands of miles long, and before she could scream they were falling into a lake. Water rushed all around them and they plunged into the lake like a knife, slicing through the water and stopping when their feet touched the lake floor. Weeds and rocks slid beneath her feet and she pushed off the rocks, allowing Abigail and her to resurface. 

Abigail spluttered as they reached the surface, grabbing Tessa wildly as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. The stone she drained, a limb of the star, was showing them where it had been and where it was going. The shore wasn’t far and she dragged Abigail to land, their feet grazing the bottom of the lake. They pulled themselves out, sopping wet and stumbling into the open air. The mountain range encircled by a great forest, summits towering over them. The star fell somewhere nearby, a trail of destruction breaking through the forest, knocking over hundreds of trees. 

“Listen to me!” Tessa grabbed Abigail’s shoulders, shaking her to her senses. “We have to see this through, or we can’t leave.” 

“How do you know that?” Abigail moaned, her damp hair falling into her eyes. Tessa coughed, bending over to spit water onto the dirt. 

“The star.” Tessa coughed. “It’s showing us everything. I can feel it inside me, everything its thought or felt.” Abigail lurched onto the ground, holding her head between her knees. 

“I’m sorry, Tessa, I thought we’d be able to prove you weren’t part of this, that you could live your life the way you wanted. I just dragged you deeper into this.” Abigail’s voice came from between her knees, muffled by her jeans. 

“It’s okay.” Tessa rushed. “Let’s just get through this. We need to find the star.” She pointed at the break in the trees, somewhere in the distance the star had made impact. Abigail pushed her hair from her face, standing up and looking to the forest. They followed the break in the trees, stopping only to look over their shoulder, something was following them in the foliage, rustling bushes and scurrying between the trees. 

“Come on!” Tessa yelled, and they broke into a run. She jumped over a log nearly falling to the ground, running through a dense field of low, leafy ferns. They followed the damaged trees, stopping at a crater in the middle of a clearing. It smoked, the meteor glowing hot below them. Tessa lowered herself into the crater and Abigail watched from above, pacing around the crater. She lifted a hand to it, the whispers in her head asking her to touch it, to reach out and feel the smooth rock beneath her hands. 

“Don’t.” Abigail warned. Tessa pulled her hand back, uncertain. It wouldn’t let them leave, they’d be caught in a timeless loop of watching the star explode, only to send its shattered remains all over the universe over and over again. She reached out to it, her hands faintly glowing, and pressed her hand over its surface. It mirrored her light, glowing brighter than her and she turned away to clamber out of the crater. Abigail pulled her up and the meteor broke into two, the light permeating the air all around. 

“Look.” Tessa pointed at the meteor, two halves floating over the crater, revealing bright crystals inside. It flickered, breaking into fours. Tessa looked up in awe as each piece of the meteor flung away from the crater, jetting out into the sky. One piece flew off towards the lake, disappearing in the horizon. The other two flew the opposite way, fleeing over the mountains and into the unknown. The last piece of the meteor began to tremble violently, crashing down into the ground and burrowing beneath them. The meteor shard continued to burrow, rapidly digging a tunnel into the earth. Tessa slid down into the crater followed by Abigail, and watched the meteor disappear into the ground, its light distant. 

“I think we can leave now.” Tessa gasped, the bond that brought them to the earth with the star pulled again, and they fell into the hole screaming. The fall didn’t take as long as the fall to earth did, and they soon crashed into another lake, an uncomfortably hot one. Less fazed, Abigail took the lead and pulled Tessa out of the lake. They stood in the cave, the place the void spirits had threatened her. 

“No more.” Abigail panted. She leaned against a stalagmite, her arms thrust around it. Tessa turned around to watch the meteor in the lake, the surface roiling above it. Veins of light crawled from the water, running across the ground and settling over the walls, transforming the stone into itself. The star shards were simply the way it affected the life around it, changing it to suit its needs. Her gut twisted, the star telling her thousands of things at once. She grabbed her face, overwhelmed at the information it gave her. The other parts of it were far away, attaching itself to the ecosystem and morphing the world around it, using the raw material for its craft. It hid away, sleeping the millennia away, indifferent to anything else. It reached out to her, fingers trailing through her thoughts and searching for something.

It searched frantically and Tessa attempted to close her mind, but it broke through her barriers and picked up her memories, sifting haphazardly through them. It picked up a memory of her mother’s face in a crowd as she performed at her piano recital, dropping it in boredom to pick up another memory. It found a memory of the forest folk, Fern looking up at her lovingly as Tessa cried. It grasped it immediately, forcing Tessa to look at it. The star flooded her with its emotions, a strange love she hadn’t felt in years. It focused on Fern’s face, the star attaching the motions to the memory.

“Is she your family?” Tessa whispered. Abigail turned to her, confused. She watched Tessa whisper to herself, concern flitting about her face. The entity invading her mind purred in approval. It took the memory and tossed it aside, continuing to rifle through Tessa’s mind. It brought up an image of Bur and Moss sitting across the river, talking quietly among themselves. It gently gave her the memory, patiently waiting for her to understand. 

“You want to see them again?” She asked, and Abigail came close, listening in on a one-sided conversation. The star roared in her head, approval radiating through her thoughts. She cringed, the star was invading too much of her mind and it rang through her thoughts, painfully pulling them apart. 

The world shifted again, and Tessa grabbed Abigail’s arm just in time, whirling through the soundless ether. They circled each other, Tessa’s grip keeping them together. Wind flung them through the void, pulling them down to the ground, her vision focused on the floor beneath her. They fell to the ground, and she felt soft grass beneath her back. The sounds of wind rushing in her ears was replaced with birds calling out to their mates, small animal sounds all around her. 

They remained lying flat on the ground, afraid to stand up in case they were taken by the star again. She explored her mind and found the star was gone, taking its influence with it. Abigail groaned, turning on her side to look at Tessa, defeat written all over her face. 

“I’m an idiot.” Abigail mumbled. “I should have known it would be like this, I underestimated everything we’re involved with, I almost got us killed.”

“Yeah, you did.” Tessa turned her head to look at Abigail, seeing the loss and shame building up. “But now I know what I need to do.”

“I think I need to throw up.” Abigail replied. They kept still, looking up at the night sky. “How long were we in there? It’s night time.” The star had dropped them off by the mountain lake, close to shore. 

“I don’t know. I do know the star wants to be with the forest folk. It asked me to reunite them.” Tessa said, heaving a long sigh. “The forest folk are part of the star, the star we saw broke into pieces, taking its energy all over the world. The forest folk are only a small part of it, and the star is calling them home.” 

“It’s not really a star anymore.” Abigail said. “It’s something else.” 

“Doesn’t matter. Once I destroy the void spirits once and for all, Fern, Bur, and Moss can go home. Then I can go back to my normal life, pretending nothing happened.” Tessa replied. She would be done, left to untangle the web of nightmares, grief, and secrets her grandfather left for her. Abigail grabbed her hand, lost in thought. 

“Tessa. You have their blood in your veins. Are you sure they’ll let you stay?” Abigail asked, voice turning soft. Worry gathered at her eyebrows, a frown on her lips. “If they can leave, maybe you have to too.”

“No, I want to stay. I have my own life now, I’m accomplishing everything I want now. I don’t need to please anyone anymore.” Tessa shook her head, freeing herself from the thought of leaving. “We need to get the sand spirits blessing and I can remove all of the void spirits at once.”

“How did you kill all the void spirits? There were dozens of them when they took you, and when I found you they were gone.” Abigail wondered. Tessa squeezed her hand, thinking of the power she felt when the star took over. 

“It wasn’t me. I had help. I can’t do it again without taking more of the stones in the cave.” Tessa said quietly. She sat up, turning to the mountain lake. “We don't involve your friends anymore, this is too dangerous. Keep them in the dark. I’m not going on your errands again, and if you want to help me, you’ll keep yourself safe. We could have died today.” 

Abigail turned over, looking for her bag. Their belongings were gone, swept up in their hellish experience through time and space. “My phone!” Abigail moaned. “My dad will be so pissed.” Tessa laughed, a deep laugh reaching her belly and she doubled over. 

“Your phone?” Tessa said weakly. “You’re worried about your phone?” Abigail blushed deeply, embarrassed. She stood up, stretching her back towards the starry sky. They sat in silence, the world familiar and free of falling stars, replaced with the tranquil sound of the lake lapping on the shore. 

“That’s fine with me.” Abigail said, a yawn betraying her exhaustion. “Not involving Sam and Sebastian. I think I need some downtime after this anyways. Besides, I got what I wanted.” Tessa frowned, not following the conversation. Abigail pulled something out of her shirt, something tucked into the band of her undergarments. The wand, brimming full of violet energy, was clutched in Abigail’s hand. 

The twisted wood emanated a thick purple light, bleeding out onto Abigail’s hands. She reached out to touch it but Abigail pulled it back. “It's filled with void essence. The wand takes the energy out of the air when a void spirit dies. I’ll be able to do so much more.” Tessa thought of the dozens of void spirits she destroyed, imagining their powers transferring to the wand. 

“We should go home.” Tessa said. She watched Abigail tuck the wand away, feeling the same way Sam had when he saw her sword for the first time. She held her hand out to Abigail, and they left the lake spiraling towards the town plaza. Abigail hunched behind the saloon, hissing at Tessa.

“Just because we’ve had a doozy of a day doesn’t mean you can go transporting us anywhere you want.” Abigail moaned, rubbing her temples. Tessa ignored her, pointing across the plaza to Pierre’s General Store. Abigail hesitated, leaning against the saloon, watching her. 

“I think we can do more, be more.” Abigail said, and Tessa’s stomach lifted, thinking of how she felt about the farm, how she could bend the land to her will. “I think after all of this over, we should work together. Just us.” 

“Not now, we don’t have to discuss this.” Tessa said. “We can talk about this later.”

“What if there is no later? We just went to space, who knows what will happen next.” Abigail argued. Tessa relented, waiting for her to go on. 

“I just think we’re a lot more powerful than the others. We could go out, find the fallen star shards and have all the powers we’ve ever wanted. We could do anything, be anything.” Abigail rambled, brushing her hair over her shoulder. 

“It does sound nice.” Tessa replied. “But I’m already tired. I’m exhausted from preparing for the void spirits. I’m exhausted from learning about my family’s secrets. And I’m definitely tired of hiding from everyone because of it. If we went out and chased star shards, people would notice us.”

“Of course they’ll notice us.” Abigail sniffed. “We’ll be the strongest elemental practitioners the world has ever seen.” 

“Not today.” Tessa groaned. “Let’s talk about this later.” Abigail pulled her into a hug and she winced, her wounds were still healing. 

“I’ll see you at the farm next weekend. We can talk then.” Abigail pulled away. The apple picking event would be in full swing, people milling about her orchard beneath the trees. “See you soon!” Abigail skipped across the plaza, looking around when she crossed the street. Tessa looked across the street, seeing no one, and imagined herself back at home in her bed.


End file.
